


Merry Christmas

by DenPine



Series: The Merry Christmas Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 5. It's Christmas and the Mills gets a pleasant surprise when they discover the presents waiting for them with no signatures. Who's Henry's secret santa and who's Regina's secret admire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**This is an idea I came up with yesterday, so I only wrote the first chapter now. The story is like an advent calendar. Each chapter is for each day. And so will every chapter be posted. Of course first ones will be posted as fast as possible so I can keep up with the dates. But otherwise, a chapter each day.**  
**Because they get posted each day, they aren't that long. I try to make them long but only what I have time for.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

When Henry woke he was instantly up from his bed and looked out of the Window, but his smile quickly faded as he saw the same boring grass in his front yard.

_Dammit! No tobogganing today_

But of course the truest believer had an other idea to really bring the Christmas feels on the board. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen but stopped as he instantly saw a little present with his name on it.

"To Henry", was all it said. At first he got slightly confused. His mother never did these things with him when it was Christmas. Only on the Sunday's. But thought that his mother had changed something this yeah he didn't think any of it and sat at the island and opened the package.

"Good morning Henry", Regina said as she walked inside the kitchen and kissed his temple before going to the refrigerator to take out the eggs and bacon and start on breakfast.

"Good morning", Henry answered back and smirked at his mother, he continued opening his present and his eyes went wide as he saw what was inside.

"OMG ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?", he yelled in happiness and smiled wide.

"Henry! Language!", Regina said sternly at his son.

"Sorry"

"Why are you yelling anyway?", Regina asked curious as she turned and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter. Henry showed her the game in his hands and Regina stared at the game for second.

"Who gave you that?", she asked. Henry's face turned into confusion and stared at his mother.

"What?", Regina asked now confused herself. Henry shook his head and asked.

"Is-isn't this from you?"

Regina blinked and shook her head. She took the game from her son and looked it over.

"Hhmm"

She rose her hand and laid it on the game. She felt nothing.

"Well it's not enchanted, so it's not a prank or a threat", she announced and game Henry his game. He took it and looked at his mother with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Really mom? Enchanted? Who would enchant a video game?"

"Villains who might want to hurt me Henry. You know that"

Henry sighed and nodded. He walks to his mother and gave her a hug.

"It's okay mom. You're a hero. Nobody want to kill you anymore"

Regina smirks and hugged Henry back. She pulled back and kissed Henry's cheek.

"Why don't we get some breakfast and then go buy some Christmas decorations?"

Henry smiled and nodded wildly.

"Yeah! Good idea mom!"

* * *

 

Regina and Henry were at the supermarket looking after christmas decorations and they've already found some.

"What about this one mom?", Henry asked and held up a little rain dear. Regina looked it over and smiled.

"Yes. It could stand on the porch"

"Good idea mom"

Regina smiled and walked further down, Henry following suit. A couple of second they all heard a loud bump and a hissed voice.

"Shit!"

They looked at each other and walked towards the loud noise and saw Emma on her knees picking up her groceries. Regina chuckled and Henry laughed lightly. Emma instantly turned and saw her son and his other mother smiling down at her.

"Uh, hey guys"

"Hey ma", Henry said and walked towards her and got on his knees to help his mother.

"Thanks kid", Emma said and kissed his temple. Henry smiled and stood from the ground. Regina noticed the smile on the blondes face. It was sad. Something was wrong.

"Henry I see we need an advent calendar, can you go get one?", she asked her son and Henry smiled nodding.

"Sure mom"

Henry walked away leaving the two women alone.

"Hey", Regina said to Emma and Emma turned to her.

"Hey Regina", she said back not even trying to hide her sadness. Regina noticed and became even more worried.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Hhmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just... I don't really get all this Christmas decorations thing. I mean come on. It's only the 1'st. of December. We got lots of time"

Regina nodded eyeing the blonde a bit, trying to figure her out. Emma noticed the staring and eyed her back.

"What?"

"Remember what I told you in Camelot? I know you Emma. You can't lie to me. So what's really wrong?"

Emma sighed and looked down. She really didn't want to talk about this. Especially not with the brunette.

"It's just. It's nothing, it doesn't rea—"

"Emma. What's going on?"

"It's just Killian. I just...", Emma trailed off and looked down. Said brunette eyed her and sighed.

"It's okay to miss him Emma"

"I know, I just... I have to move on", she said, and Regina wanted to say something, to make her feel better, but before she could think about anything, Henry bet her to it.

"Here you go mom", Henry said and Emma and Regina composed and turned to Henry both smiling.

"Thank you Henry. It's wonderful"

Emma smiled a true smile at her sons proud smile. He was truly growing up.

"I gotta go. Gotta get the ice team in the freezer before it melts. Bye guys", Emma said and kissed Henry's cheek and smiled at Regina before walking to the checkout.

"Is everything okay mom?", Henry asked as he noticed his mother staring sadly at his other mother. Regina shook her head and turned to her son.

"Yes Henry. Everything is fine"

Henry nodded and looked at his other mother who stood at the checkout and smiled at the cashier.

* * *

When Regina and Henry got home they got all the decorations in a box and all the groceries they decided to buy in the kitchen. Henry ran to the dining room and found a candlestick for the advent calendar and ran back to the kitchen. He took the calendar and put it in the candlestick. He smiled and turned to his mother.

"Look mom!"

"Good Henry. It looks wonderful"

Henry smiled and went to the dining room putting the candlestick on the dining table. He suddenly heard a knock and went to open, but no one was there he looked down and saw a single rose laying on the porch. He smirks and picked it up. He saw a card and smiled and closed the door.

"Mom!", Henry yelled ran to the kitchen putting the rose on the kitchen island. Regina turned and saw the rose on with a white card and read it.

**_To me you are perfect_ **

"Sweet", she said with a smile and went to a closet to find a vase. She put water in it and put the rose in.

"Who do think it's from?", Henry asked smiling as he saw his mothers smile.

"I don't know. The only person I could think of is Robin, but he's not that romantic"

* * *

"Hey dad", Emma announced as she walked inside the sheriff station.

"Hey Emma. You okay? You look flustered"

"I'm fine. It's just been a rough morning", Emma said as she sat in the chair and went to find the files.

"Well is everything alright? Do you need help for anything?"

"Dad I'm fine. Seriously, nothing to worry about"

"Alright. Well I will go home then. I need some sleep"

"Of course say hello to mom from me"

"'Course", he said and kissed his daughters temple before walking out of the station. Emma smiled and turned to the files only stopping halfway as she noticed the dwarf in her cell.

"Seriously Leroy?"

"What? It's christmas. I can drink if I want to"

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to the file.

"Emma!"

Emma woke as she heard the yell a a paper stuck to the side of her mouth and realized she must have fallen asleep. She turned to see Regina standing beside her.

"Regina. Hi, uhm sorry what did you say?"

Regina sighed and sat in the chair beside Emma.

"Emma is everything okay? You seem off today"

"Am I not always?", Emma chuckled nervously. Regina kept staring at her and put her hand on Emma's. Emma's heart beat a million miles per hour as she felt the brunette's hand on her own. It was the first real touch she ever had with Regina and it scares her how easy it feels. She swallows a huge lump and smiles even more nervously.

"Uhm. I just... I just need to think about some stuff"

Regina eyed her and only saw truth. She nodded and caressed the blondes hand one time before taking it away. Emma instantly missed the touch and pouted a little.

"Okay. But please say something if something is wrong"

Emma nodded not even looking at the woman. She suddenly came to thought that the brunette was here before she woke.

"How long did you stand and watch me sleep?"

Regina smirked and smiled at the same time.

"Not for long. But enough to know that you actually drawl when you sleep", Regina said and pointed at the paper that was still attached to the side of her mouth. Emma's eyes turned to the side and saw the paper. She took it off and growled.

"I came because Henry wanted me to invite you over for dinner"

"Oh. Yeah sure. What time?"

"Now"

Emma eyed the woman confused and Regina nodded towards the click that clearly read *5:57pm*

"Have I been sleeping all those hours?"

"Apparently so. So are you coming?"

Emma nodded and stood and followed the woman. When they were at the mansion and walked in, Emma intensely saw the candle on the dining table. She smiled and walked with Regina to the kitchen. She immediately saw the single rose in the vase.

"You brought a single rose?"

Regina turned around and looked at the blonde.

"I didn't. Somebody else did and gave it to me this morning"

Emma's eyebrows rose and looked curious.

"Really? Who?"

"I wish I knew, there was a knock on my door and they left this", she said motioning with her hand towards the rose. Emma looked at the flower and saw the card.

"A message"

Regina nodded and read it again.

"To me you are perfect"

"Sweet. Somebody obviously likes you. Could it be Robin?"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No. Already asked him. He looked like he saw a ghost", she said and laughed.

"Well. Then somebody secretly has a crush on you"

"Not so secretly anymore"

"Of course it's still secretly. You don't know who they are. Could be anyone"

Regina smiled and let go of the card, letting it hang from the flower. Suddenly her oven clicked and her lasagna was finished.

"Henry, dinners ready", Regina yelled as she took out the lasagna. As dinner started, Henry happy excluded.

"Ma guess what I got today!"

Emma smirked and thought about it.

"A video game?"

Henry looked flustered and eyed his mother.

"Uhm. Uh yeah, how-how did you know?"

Emma laughed lightly and smiled.

"Henry everybody who knows you, knows that you love video games and would give it to you in present"

Regina smiled at the blonde and looked at her son who now laughed lightly.

"Yeah you're right"

"So you got a secret Santa and you got a secret admire. This is going to be a fun christmas"


	2. December 2nd

When Emma woke she could smell the smell of candles.

"My head", she groaned as she rose from the couch she was apparently laying in. When she turned she saw Regina sitting in the chair reading her book. Regina felt the eye stare and looked up.

"You're awake. Good. I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong"

"Wrong? Why?"

Regina smiled and shook her head playfully.

"Well you did get quite the amount of liquor down your system"

Emma's eyes widened and looked at the brunette with almost scared eyes.

"Did uhm... Did I, you know..."

"Do something stupid?"

Emma nodded.

"Of course not. Didn't you say I wasn't there to tell you you were being stupid? But I was here now, so no you didn't", Regina said and stood from the chair and went to the couch.

"Here, take this. You're gonna need it", Regina said and gave her an aspirin.

"Thanks", Emma murmured as she took the pill and swallowed it dry.

"So what happened?"

"MOM!", Henry yelled as he ran to the living room, oblivious to the interruption once more.

"Don't yell Henry. What is it?"

"It's the secret Santa. He's given me another present"

Emma and Regina smiled as they saw their sons happiness.

"Well open it kid. Let's see what your Santa gave you today", Emma said and smiled at him. Henry sat down on the couch between his mothers and opened the big box revealing knew sports shoes.

"Wow! I always wanted those!"

Regina smiled at her sons outburst but still felt a little uneasy by all the anonymous gifts. Emma notices the worry in Regina's eyes and instantly knew.

"I will go and try them!", Henry said and left the room. Emma moved a little closer to the brunette and put her hand on the brunette's knee.

"I know you're worried about these gifts, but don't. The person who gave him these gifts, are a person who knows him. Meaning, the person's from Storybrooke"

Regina sighed and eyed the women.

"It's you isn't it?", she asked after a couple of seconds of staring. Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me Emma, you know I can see right through you", Regina now whispered, as they both knew Henry was right on the other side of the door. And before Emma could even react, Henry walked in and was now wearing his new shoes.

"They're really awesome! And right my size! How did this person know?"

"Henry everybody know you. And they probably asked someone who knew if they didn't themselves", Emma said and smiled at him. Henry nodded and walked back out.

* * *

Emma walked inside Granny's and sat at the counter.

"Hey Ems. What's up?"

Ruby stood in front of the blonde and smiled at her.

"What happened?", Emma asked, immediately knowing something what's different. Ruby's face reddened and looked around flustered.

"What? What are you talking about, nothing happened"

Emma saw right through the lie and was about to say something when the bell over the door rang and Mulan walked inside. Emma saw the happiness in Ruby's eyes and instantly knew.

"Ruby you dirty girl!", Emma said laughing lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ruby said all shaky in her voice.

"Org, come on Rubes, I know you like her!"

"Shut up!", Ruby hissed and turned to see Mulan sitting at a booth talking with Robin and Roland. Emma smirked and looked at the waitress.

"Say what you want, I know you like her. See ya later rubes", Emma yelled and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Regina sat in the kitchen at the island as she had decided to take a little drink, when she suddenly heard a bang and turned towards the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked out of the kitchen and saw a huge package on the dining table with a white card.

"Hhmm"

The brunette stepped closer and turned the white card and read the text.

**_Your smell smells like home_ **

Regina immediately softened as she read the card. She didn't know what to feel. Happy, sad, warned. She knew this was someone who probably had a little crush on her, but she also knew that it could be something dangerous as well. She could know if this was someone really obsessed, that if it came to the decision, they couldn't take no for an answer. She was brought from her thoughts as she heard the door open and Henry walked in.

"Hey mom, what are you-", Henry stopped mid sentence as he saw his mother standing with a white card that belonged to another present.

"You got a present more?"

"Apparently so"

Henry walked up to the table and sat.

"Well open it?"

Regina eyes her son and eventually sat beside him. She carefully opened the gift and when she finally saw the gift, she froze. A box with a clear the image of Lady Million.

"A perfume?", Henry asked in disbelief. Regina noticed the disappointment in her sons question and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I just thought it would be something exiting"

"Exiting? Like what?"

"I don't know", he said and shrugged his shoulders. Regina smiled and looked at the box.

_I love this perfume_

* * *

That evening, Regina and Henry decided to eat dinner at Granny's. As usual, they walked in and sat at a booth. As they looked at the menu, Regina could feel her sons eyes on her, and she looked over the menu card to see Henry staring at her with curious eyes.

"What it is Henry?", she asked laying the menu card down, giving her son her full attention. She could see the hesitation in her son and assured him quickly.

"Henry you know you can ask me about anything"

Henry nodded and looked down.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"It's nothing. It can wait till we get home"

Regina nodded, not wanting to discomfort her son. She called Ruby over and ordered. As she ordered she could see the red cheeks on the waitress and eyed her curiously.

"Is everything alright miss Lucas? You look flustered"

"Hhmm? Oh I'm fine Regina. Just a rough day", she said and walked away giving their orders to Granny. Regina's eyes followed Ruby as the waitress walked to the counter. Soon they got their order and the family sat and ate in comfortable silence. After a moment, Henry couldn't take it any longer and bursted out.

"Do you like ma?"

Regina almost spit out the coffee as she heard the question and gently laid the cup back on the table before it want in the cup anymore.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you like ma?"

Regina looked at her son and suddenly thought about Emma.

*Right to the point, just like her*

"Emma is a very good friend. She's been... Changing. On the good way"

Henry sighed and accepted the answer for now. He knew that if he wanted an answer for his question, he needed more evidence to use against his mother. Regina let out a breath in relief she didn't knew she was holding and suddenly heard the door bell ring. She turned and saw Mulan walking in and sitting at the counter. She suddenly noticed Ruby's smile and instantly knew.

_Aha!_

* * *

Emma sat in her kitchen drinking a cup of coffee while she was texting Ruby.

**I know you're worried, but I really think she likes you**

Emma waited a couple of minutes and finally got an answer.

_She smiled at me!! :D_

Emma laughed and replayed her friend.

**Typical you. Everybody smiles xD**

The answer came almost instantly.

_Yes, but not like she did! She smiled at me AND we kept eye contact for whole 7 secs!!!! O.O_

Emma shook her head playfully.

**Wow! Huge xO**

The next answer took a little longer. Emma imagined Granny yell at Ruby to stop boring her eyes into her phone and start boring her eyes into costumes and their orders instead.

_Thanks for the support savior! :(_

Emma felt bad and wrote back.

**Sorry. You know I love to tease you with it. It's cute, I've never seen you so red! xD**

Emma didn't get answer but after about three seconds, she got a call and immediately saw Ruby's name pop up.

"Hey lovebird"

"Cut it out! I need your help"

"What for?"

Ruby groaned.

"To make Mulan like me"

Emma snorted.

"Rubes, I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you. Just go for it. Never waste your time on waiting. You like her, go for it. Don't hold up", Emma assured and took a drink if her coffee.

"Oh, just like you do with Regina?"

Emma spit out her coffee all over her dining table and coughs. Ruby heads the cough and laughed.

"You know what Emma, I don't think I'm the only lovebird here"

Emma groaned and replied.

"Just go talk to her", she said and hung up. She groaned once more as she saw all the coffee on her table and her clothes.

_Dammit!_

After she had dried it all up, she walked up stairs and inside her guest room. She walked to the back wall of the room and pressed a little button behind a vase. The wall moved to the side, and a little room came into view. The blonde smiled as she walked to her Christmas wall. A advent calendar was hanging in the wall with the numbers from 1 to 24, each number, having a present on the floor under the number, present number 1 and 2 already gone. She went down on squatting and took the third present in her hands. She smiled as she took the card into her hands and read it.

_**For Henry** _


	3. December 3rd

**Again. I write as fast as I can, so i can keep up with the date. It's very hard to find time at the moment because i work a lot and of course have to do homework. But i try to write as fast as I can.**

**To those of you who also reads my other fanfic "A Stranger In Storybrooke", I have to announce that I probably won't update until I got this story under control.**

**Again. Thank you for all of your reviews and follows and likes and everything! It means litterely everything to me! Thank you so much! Rememeber I also have an account on Fanfiction.net **and on the app Wattpad** and the story is of course published there as well. **

**If you have any ideas for gift or anything, you can write to me privately! I'm always up for ideas :D**

* * *

It was 4:56 in the morning when Emma's clock goes off and she knew she needed to get out of bed. She even though everybody knew she was a total B person, she would get up this early for Henry. She quickly got clothes on and walked to the guest room to the secret little room and took out the third present. She walked down, got on her boots and walked out she groaned as she saw the snow falling who had already spread a deep layer and flicked her wrist and she was in more warm suit. She flicked her wrist once more and she was in front of the mansion. As a bail bonds person, she knew how to get in and out of homes, or anything with a lock. She yes her lock pick and opened the door without much of a sound. She walked in in stealth and walked to the living room. She gently placed the present on the fireplace and turned around. She gently walked back out to the dining room and walked quietly out of the house.

Hours later, Henry woke and immediately felt the cool breeze and instantly knew. He quickly got out of bed and looked out of window, and saw the snow was indeed falling. He ran to his mothers room and saw her sleeping.

"Mom! It's snowing!", Henry happily bursted and Regina groaned as she heard her son bursting out and rolled over. Henry rolled his eyes and walked to the door closing it like he would if he ran out of it and he heard his mother let out a moan in relief. He smirked and walked quietly to the end of the bed and before Regina knew it, her covers were pulled away and she instantly turned to her smiling son.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS! Give me my back quilt!", Regina groaned and got on her knees on the bed ready to fight her son on the bed.

"Come and get it", Henry challenged his mother and instantly regretted it, as he saw his mother storming towards him and wrapped him in the quilt, before laying him on the bed and walked out.

"Breakfast will ready in ten minutes", Regina yelled after her and walked down. Henry groaned and tried to get the covers off him, but his mother wrapped it too perfectly and he knew he was stuck.

_Perfect_

* * *

When Emma woke again, it was almost 12 and she instantly saw the snow still falling outside. She groaned and decided to get up. She saw how deep the layers of snow was getting decided to go outside to build a snowman.

She walked down and outside with all her full winter clothes, ready for everything. She started making a little snowball and rolled it in the snow, making it bigger. She used the next hour to make the snowman, and when was halfway through, she saw Henry and Regina walking inside her yard.

"Hey guys", she said smiling at her son his other mother. Henry instantly saw the snowman and ran to her to build the rest of it with her. Emma saw Regina and smiled at her.

"Hey"

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Good. Better than yesterday. What happened by the way?"

Regina smiled at her and nodded towards their son.

"Perhaps that's a conversation for later", she whispered and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back and nodded. Beside them, Henry watched the interaction and the smiles and looks. He shook his head of how oblivious his mothers were and continued to put snow on the snowman.

When the snowman was finished, Emma took a step back and stood beside Regina and their son.

"I'm glad how it turned out. What do you think kid?"

"I like it"

The snowman had one eye and a sloppy nose, where they used a banana, since Emma didn't have any carrots. And it also had a hook. Regina smiled and shook her head as she watched the blonde and her son smiling proudly of their work.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner? I have an idea for dinner if you want?"

Regina turned to the blonde and smiled.

"That would be lovely, thank you"

Emma smiled and motioned for the brunette to go first towards the door. Regina smiled and walked to the door, Henry and Emma following suit. As they all walked inside, Emma immediately walked to the kitchen and started her hot chocolate machine.

"You can take a shower if you want or need to, you know where they are"

Regina smiled at her and looked at her with adoring eyes. Of course Emma had her back to the brunette's so she couldn't see it, but Henry did and he crossed his arms and smirked at his brunette mother. Said brunette mother felt his eyes on her and she turned to him and her face immediately reddened. Emma noticed the silence and turned just in time to see Regina in a vulnerable moment, before the brunette composed and answered the blondes statement.

"Thank you Emma, I don't really need a bath right now"

Emma eyed her but accepted the answer. She turned to her son who definitely need one.

"I don't care if you want to or not, you're taking a shower"

Henry shook his head playfully and smiled before walking upstairs leaving his mothers alone. Emma smiled at her son and turned to the brunette as he was gone from the room.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw me naked"

That just made Regina's face redden even more and she cleared her throat.

"Well now that I got that picture in my head, I would say that's the reason now"

Emma laughed lightly and took a step closer.

"Sorry, I was just trying to ease the tension"

Regina was now laughing as well and sat at the island.

"Well you succeeded"

The two women laughed and Emma broke the silence once it came.

"So, can you tell me what happened the before yesterday evening?"

Regina's head turned to Emma who leaned against the island in front of her.

"Well, as you're worried about, you didn't do anything stupid. I was there after all"

Emma laughed, but deep inside she felt the familiar warmth inside her heart by hearing those words. She suddenly thought how their friendship and how close they've gotten. And then Ruby's comment came into mind. Was she really holding back? Was she avoiding what, apparently to Ruby, happened to be feeling for the brunette. She stared at the brunette as she considered the waitresses words. Regina is a beautiful woman, always have been. You would be stupid to deny that. A badass woman that's for sure. But at the same time, very vulnerable when it comes to Henry. Everybody could see that their son was everything to the brunette. And you could easily from their early days, that Regina didn't have anyone else than him. For the first time Emma noticed how beautiful the brunette really was. Not just on the outside, but deep inside as well. She was just a girl with hopes and dreams that got crushed by a single yes. Emma suddenly felt terrible and got tears in her eyes.

Regina who had sat and explained what happened that night, suddenly saw the tears in the blonde and instantly became worried.

"Emma?"

Emma was brought from the tale of thoughts as she heard her own name in the familiar vulnerable voice. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to see Regina now standing beside her, and incredibly close.

"Are you okay?"

Emma quickly wiped the tears away, that had seemed to fallen without her notice and composed.

"Yeah, yeah, totally. I just got something in my eyes"

Regina immediately saw through the lie and sighed.

"Emma please. Don't lie to me. I only want to help"

Emma looked at Regina in the eyes and before she knew it, she lost it and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on the brunette's shoulder as she let another tear fall. Regina was surprised to say at least. The last thing she expected from the blonde was a hug. They've never been so close before. She brought her arms around the blonde and squeezed lightly. Suddenly it was awfully quiet. Regina couldn't almost handle it. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be patient with Emma. It was quiet for a long time. Just two of them standing in each other's embrace. Eventually Emma broke it.

"This is our first hug", she whispered and let a tear fall.

"I know", Regina whispered back and squeezed Emma closer if it was even possible.

"What's wrong?"

Emma gently shook her head and closed her eyes. Regina accepted the answer kept holding onto her. They stood for a couple of moments before they both heard a cling.

"The hot chocolate is finished. I'll go get Henry", Emma said and pulled back and smiled at Regina.

"Thank you", she said and walked upstairs to get her son. As she walked to the boys room, she opened the door and immediately regretted it.

"Henry, the hot cho—omg Henry!"

"Ma! What the hell?! Don't you know how to knock?!", Henry yelled as he quickly found a book to cover his appendage. Emma walked out again a blush creeping on her face.

"I'm sorry Henry"

Downstairs in the kitchen Regina sat at the island with her now hot chocolate in front of her, covering her mouth with her hand laughing hard.

* * *

As they all sat and ate the silence was awkward. Emma tried to ease the tension.

"I've tasted better", she said and continued eating. Regina looked at the blonde with confused eyes.

"It's pizza"

"Regina just because it's pizza, it doesn't mean, it had to taste good"

"Yes it does", Henry stated not looking up. He stood from the table and cleared his plate.

"I'm sorry Henry", Emma apologized. Henry stopped and looked at her.

"I know. I'm going to bed. Good night", he said and walked upstairs to to his room. Emma put her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

"He needs time Emma", Regina said putting her hand on the blondes arm for assurance.

"This is not when I lied to him or forced Violet to break his heart. He'll get over it", Emma said and stood from the table clearing the plates. Regina chuckled a little and stood from the table as well.

"I guess I should head home. It's getting quite late"

"You don't have to", Emma said a little too quickly and Regina eyed her.

"Why not?"

Emma's face reddened and she cleared her throat.

"I uhm. I was just thinking that maybe, perhaps you wanted a drink?"

Regina could clearly see the fear of rejection. She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that"

* * *

The two women were now on their third glass each and they were already hanging. They were laughing and talking about everything.

"So. What did your secret admire give you today?", Emma asked. Regina smiled and almost blushed at the thought.

"A necklace. With an apple on it"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"And the card?"

"Your apples are just as red as your beautiful lips. I would love to feel them against my own one day"

"Wow"

Regina nodded and smiled.

"Well it certainly fits you", Emma joked and elbowed the brunette playfully. Regina actually blushed this time and instantly regretted it.

"Are-are you blushing?", Emma asked and chuckled. Regina's raced reddened even mode and she looked down.

"It's sweet. I just hope that this person comes forward"

"Maybe he will the last day"

Regina nodded and smiled.

"What about Henry? What did he get?"

"He didn't get any today", Regina said kind of disappointed. Emma face frowned in confusion, but quickly composed.

"Maybe he just didn't found it"

Suddenly Emma came up with an idea.

"I need to show you something"

Regina nodded and they both walked upstairs and Emma turned to the guest room. She closed the door as Regina had stepped inside.

"Are you taking me to bed miss Swan?", Regina teased and sat on the bed. Emma looked at her and smirked

"You wish"

She walked to the vase and clicked the button. The wall moved to the side and the little advent calendar came into view. Regina eyes widened and she stood from the bed walking towards the room. She stepped inside and saw all the picture of all three of them. Some of only Henry, some of him and Emma, some of Henry and her, and some of all of them. Regina's eyes got watery and she turned to Emma who stood at the package number 4.

"This is beautiful Emma", Regina said almost breathless. Emma took the gift and turned to the brunette.

"This is the first Harry Potter book. Henry always wanted those"

"So it is you"

Emma nodded and smiled.

"I wanted to give him something special. This is our first Christmas without any villains around to kill us. I figured I wanted to give him something to remember it by"

Regina smiled a true smile and before she knew it, she kissed Emma on the cheek.

"It's wonderful Emma. He absolutely loves the gifts you're giving him"

Emma smiled and put down the gift back on the floor.

"You can sleep in here. It's late and you've been drinking", she said as they walked out and Emma closed the secret room.

"I can easily walk home Emma"

"You will sleep here. I'm not letting you walk home in that cold weather"

Regina smiled at how much Emma cared about her health. She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Alright. Good night Emma"

"Good night Regina"


	4. December 4th

Emma woke when it was 5am and got out of bed. She got clothes on and went to the guest room and walked in like she didn't care. But suddenly remembered that Regina sleeping in there. She made a silence spell and continued towards the vase and opened the room. She took the present and walked back out of the room. When she closed the door and turned she was met by a standing brunette with crosses arms.

"Are you going to place it in this house?"

"No? It would be too obvious. I was going to place it in your house, as I've done with all the others"

Regina walked to the window and removed the curtains. Emma's eyes widened as she saw the snowstorm outside and sighed.

"I'll just teleport myself into your house"

Regina sighed and nodded, walking back to the bed.

"Be careful", she whispered hesitatingly. Emma turned to her and smiled.

"I will", she said and she was gone. Regina sat back down and sighed deeply. She decided to walk down to the kitchen and make some breakfast. As she walked down she saw Henry already sitting in the living room playing on his PlayStation.

"Henry"

Henry continued to play and Regina noticed the headphones on her sons head. She sighed and walked to the couch, sitting beside him. Henry felt a body beside him and turned to see his mother. He stopped the game and took of his headphones.

"Good morning mom"

"Good morning. How long have you been sitting here?"

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down.

"An hour", he whispered, but because it was so quiet, Regina heard it clearly.

"Henry!"

"I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't sleep, and didn't feel so good, so i just got down here and decided to play some video games"

"Henry I don't care if your felt bad, if you feel sick you come to me okay? I don't want you to sit in front of the screen for so long"

"I'm sorry"

Regina sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Turn it off and get over here"

Henry sighed and turned the game off and walked to the kitchen.

"Where's ma?"

Regina stiffened and quickly came up with something.

"She's at Granny's. Ruby called her and asked her to come over"

"Okay"

Outside the door stood Emma and was about to walk in when she heard Regina say where she was. She quickly transported herself to granny's and saw Ruby standing at the counter.

"Hey Ems"

"Hey. Can I get three times eggs and bacon to go?"

Ruby smiled wide.

"You heard it Granny"

Emma noticed the huge smile on Ruby's face and smirked.

"She asked you out", Emma stated and smirked even wider as she saw Ruby's smile on her face. Ruby nodded and laughed lightly.

"It's tomorrow night! Oh! And I need your help to find the perfect dress!"

Emma eyed the waitress with disgusted eyes. Ruby saw the disgust and got confused.

"What?"

"You want me, to help you find a perfect dress", Emma stated coldly as she looked at the brunette.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing", Emma sad and shook her head and sat down smiling once again. "So. You and Regina"

Emma eyed the woman.

"What about me and Regina?"

"Seriously?", Ruby said as she looks at the blonde in disbelief.

"What?"

"You are going to pretend everybody doesn't see the yearning looks in doey eyes?"

"I don't yearn"

"Well maybe. But she does", Ruby whispered as she leaned forward.

"You sound awfully a lot like Regina right now"

"See!"

Emma eyes the waitress but before Ruby could say anything, Granny interrupted.

"Here's your order"

"Thanks Granny! You're the best"

"I know"

Emma smiled at the woman and walked out into the cold snowstorm. She quickly teleported herself to her front door and walked inside.

"Hey guys"

"Hey ma. What did Ruby want?"

"She wants me to help her with picking out clothes to her date"

Henry frowned.

"Ruby? A date? With who?"

Emma placed the take out bag on the counter and took out the food.

"Mulan"

Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Mulan? But... She's a girl?"

"Nothing is wrong with two women being together Henry", Regina said and eyed he son.

"No of course not, I just didn't expect Ruby to like girls like that"

Regina and Emma smiled and the family ate heir breakfast.

* * *

"Well the storm won't fate very soon, so I guess you guys have to stay here for now, until it decides to fate down", Emma said as she looked out of the window. She turned to Regina who sat at the island. She turned to Henry who sat in the couch and read a book.

"Is he okay?", Emma asked Regina as she sat beside the brunette. Regina turned to her son and sighed before answering.

"He had a long day yesterday and he just wants to go home"

"Well let me take you home then"

"Emma look at the weather. We will never survive", Regina objected as she motioned her hand towards a window.

"I can telep—"

"Absolutely not. Teleporting requires a lot of energy. One person is enough but two people. And with me having magic, it takes extra energy"

"Then let's do it together"

Regina looked at the blonde and considered the option. Emma noticed the hesitation and explained.

"You said it yourself. We are better together than apart. Our magic is strong together. If we can move the damn moon together, hell stopping a destructive diamond, we can teleport you and our son to your home!"

Regina sighed and nodded. Before they knew it, they were standing in the mansions dining room.

"Thank God! I'll go to bed", Henry said out of nowhere and walked upstairs without much of another sound.

"Just leave him be. He—"

"Needs time. Yeah I got that", Emma said and transported herself back home. She immediately fell to the ground as she appeared in her bedroom because of all the used energy.

* * *

Henry never came out of his room that day. He was to tired to do anything. Even play his new video game. Regina tried several times to make him come out coming up with suggestions to what they could do together. Even when she told him the snowstorm was over and there were snow everywhere, but every time he declined and stayed in bed. Regina got worried and called Emma.

"Hey"

Regina blushed at how sweet Emma's morning voice was.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, the transporting took a deal of energy with it", Emma tried to joke, but according to the silence in the other end of the line, as figured it didn't work.

"I-I can call back if—"

"Regina stop. It's okay. What's up?"

Regina didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. She was still trying to cover from the sexy morning voice. She cleared her throat and answered.

"I don't know whats wrong with Henry. It's starting to worry me truly"

Emma sighed. She knew how it was. Sometimes Henry would close off and stay in his room all day. Not even pancakes could make him move.

"It's okay. Sometimes he has to have the time for himself. We just gotta give him the time he needs"

Regina nodded and realized the blonde couldn't see it and felt incredible stupid.

"Yeah. I hope you're right"

There were silence. None of them said anything, yet none of them hung up. They just sat at each other's side. Enjoying the friend by their side. Eventually Emma broke the silence.

"He's going to be okay", she whispered and smiled. Regina smiled and answered.

"I know"

* * *

That night, when Regina had finally got the change to go to bed she walked to her room and instantly saw a package on her little bed table for. She smiled and walked to the bed sitting down before taking the package into her own hands. She saw the white card and read it.

_**In a world with more than 7 billion people, you are the person I see** _

Regina smiled at the card and went back to the gift. She gently removed the paper and found a little box. Regina could feel a lump in her throat and she carefully opened the little box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. A little note was attached to the inside of the box.

**_This is not a proposal, but I wanted to give you something special. Hope you like it_ **

Regina let out a shaky breath. What would she do?


	5. December 5th

As always, Emma got up from bed at 5am and walked to the guest room to get Henry's gift. She teleported quitly to the mansions dining room and heard a loud bang. She quickly hid the gift with magic and ran into the kitchen to see Regina on the floor sitting against the counter sleeping. Emma smiled at the sight but noticed the bottle of wine, that apparently was empty.

_She's been drinking_

Emma walked to the brunette and took her into her arms and teleported them to the hallway, since Emma didn't know where Regina's room was. She noticed a open door at the end of the hallway and all the other doors were closed. She figured that must be Regina's room and walked to the door entering. She gently closed the door and crefully put the brunette down on the bed. She used her magic to cover the woman with the covers and she walked out. She sw Henry in the hallway and sudenly got worried.

"Ma. What are you doing here so early?"

Emma tensed. She didnt know what to say or do. She didn't have a reason to be here, but she knew she needed to come up with something.

"I uhm. I could sense something was wrong so I transported over here and saw your mom. She doesnt feel so good, so just leave her be today okay?"

Henry nodded and went back to sleep.

"Good night ma"

"Night kid"

* * *

When Regina woke, it was still dark. She looked at the clock and sighed as she saw that it was only about 6am. She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep when she suddenly heard someone snoring. She turned and saw Emma laying beside her. Regina stiffened as she saw the blonde. She didn't know how to react to this. It was wired. But at the same time, she felt incredibly safe. She smiled at the blonde and put her hand on the womans cheek.

_You're beautiful_

Regina moved closer to the sleepng blonde and smiled once more.

"I don't know how to say this", Regina started whispering looking at the still sleeping blonde.

"I don't know what I feel right now. I don't know anything right now. All I actually know, is that I feel something for you. I feel something I probably shouldn't. You're Henry's other mother. It's wired in some way. Also when you think about it. I'm also your stepgrandmother. It's indeed wired. Really wired. But I can't control what I feel. And surprisingly enough, I don't want to control them. I've always loved control. I crave for control. I once believed that I coulnd't live if I didn't have some kind of control. But with you, I don't care if I'm the one being controlled. It's always you. Snow White's daughter"

Regina lauhed lightly at the thought.

"I tried to kill you. Destroy you. I did the curse because of you, and I ended up falling in love with you"

Regina stiffened as she heard her own words. She was surprised by her own choice of words. She let herself carry to far. But it was too late to deny now. She was in love with Emma and she could do nothing about it.

*But what about the secret admire? What about him? Her? He or she deserved a change. He or she made the first step after all. Maybe I should just wa-*

"Regina?"

The familir sexy morning voice broke through her train of thoughts and she looked up to see the blonde staring back down at her.

"Are you okay Regina?"

Regina nodded and removed her hand from the blonds cheek, but Emma quickly took the hand and stopped it from leaving her cheek. Regina looked at Emma with adoring and confused eyes and Emma assured her.

"I like it placed there", she whispered and smiled as she caressed the womans hand. Regina blushed and looked down. Before any of them could say anything the clock went off and they both jumped of shock. Emma groaned as she landed on the floor while Regina stopped the clock from its scream. She turned but saw no Emma and looked down.

"Omg Emma, are you okay?", Regina asked as she got out of bed and helped Emma to stand.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm fine"

Regina let out a sigh in relief.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

Regina smiled and cleaned the bed with her magic.

"I should really remeber that"

Regina laughed and walked into the bahtroom, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

_Did she wear just underwear?_

* * *

The two women walked down stairs into the kitchen starting on brekfast. Regina took care of the eggs and bacon and Emma took care of the bread and juice. After a couple minutes Henry walked in and saw his two mothers standing at the stove smiling and laughing. Henry smiled and quietly sat at the island. He sat and watched his mothers interact and smiled.

"When do you think Henry will be down?", Emma asked as she helped Regina turning the eggs.

"Emma it's only 7am. He will probably first be down here in an hour or two"

Emma laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you probably right"

Henry shot his mothers an offended look but decided to let I slide. He didn't want to reveal himself after all. After a couple seconds in silence Regina spoke.

"Thank you... For this morning. I'm sorry you had to see me like that"

Emma turned to the brunette with sad eyes and nodded.

"Of course. Would do anything for you Regina. I hope you know that!"

"Yes. I know. Thank you Emma", Regina whispered and smiled at the blonde. Said blonde smiled back and turned back to the eggs. Henry sat behind them still, smiling at them. He got curious about what happened to his brunette mother this morning, but decided to wait to ask. Suddenly he saw his mother leaning into each other and he had enough.

"Alright, too much information"

Both women jumped as they heard their son growl.

"Henry! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Apparently for far too long", he said groaning even more of the thought of his mothers almost kissing. Emma and Regina chuckled and suddenly all heard a knock on the door. Regina walked to the door and saw Ruby standing there.

"Thank god you're home! Is Emma here? She's not at her own house"

Regina chuckled and stepped aside for the panting brunette to walk in.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?", Emma said chuckling as she saw how tired the younger brunette was.

"I need you! Now! My date is in 10 hours!"

Regina chuckled and walked pass Emma.

"I'll see you later", Regina said and smiled.

"Yeah"

Emma smiled at the brunette and said brunette smiled back. Emma turned to the younger brunette.

"Let's get you ready love bird"

As Regina walked back inside the kitchen she immediately received a smirk from her son.

"What?", she asked oh so innocent. She blushed as she knew what her son was going to say.

"You're crazy about her"

Regina blushed hard. She walked to the stove and made the breakfast done. She gave Henry a plate and herself as well and together they sat and ate.

"Why don't you just admit it mom. You like ma. A lot"

Regina cleared her throat and eyed her son.

"Emma and I are good friends. We get along"

"Yeah. Really good", Henry said rolling with his eyes looking just like Regina in that moment. Regina noticed the eye roll and smiled.

_He has my eye rolls_

* * *

It was almost time for Ruby's date and she and Emma had been out shopping the perfect dress. A red thin one, that clearly showed the brunette's curves.

"The other one looked better didn't it?"

"Stop worrying. You look amazing Ruby. If Mulan doesn't see that, she's blind", Emma said smiling at Ruby.

Ruby smiled nervously back.

"You're right. You're right"

Emma smiled and hugged her friend.

"I love you. Thank you for being a good friend"

Ruby got tears in her eyes and smiled with teeth showing.

"I love you too Ems"

* * *

"Mom! Look what I found!"

Regina walked inside the living room and saw Henry with a gift.

"You got two present?"

"Three actually"

"Well let's see them"

"Alright", Henry said, sitting beside his mother in the couch. He opens the first gift that reveals another video game.

"Fallout 4!"

Regina smiled and nodded. Henry opened the second and Regina already knew what I was. She couldn't wait to see Henry's reaction. As Henry saw the first Harry Potter book, he smiled widely.

"A Harry Potter book!"

The third gift was a white shirt and a black tie.

*Not bad miss Swan. Not bad*

Just as Henry was about to groan, they both heard he door open and Emma walked in.

"Hey guys"

"We're in the living room"

Emma walked in and saw Regina and Henry with his gifts.

"Hey, what's this?"

Henry smiled widely.

"My secret Santa gave fallout 4, the first Harry Potter book and a shirt and a tie"

Emma smiled at how happy her son was for the gifts. Henry ran out of the room with his stuff and ran upstairs. Emma sat down beside Regina who sat and smiled at her.

"What?"

"How much money, have you spend on all those gifts?"

Emma looked down chuckling. Regina looked confused smiling at the blonde.

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me", Regina said challenging the blonde.

"None"

"None?"

"None"

"How?"

"I just appeared the gifts with magic"

Regina smirked at the blonde in pride.

"Well. Good"

"So. What did your secret admire get you?"

Regina smiled widely at the blonde and walked to the kitchen. After a minute she walked back in and came with a box and handed it to Emma.

"Open it"

Emma obeyed and the box revealed a golden apple.

"Wow"

"Indeed. It must have cost a fortune"

"I believe yeah"


	6. December 6th

Regina woke by a knock on her door. She groaned and got out of bed. She put on her rope and walked down to open the door. When she opened it, a bucket with roses stood in front of her with a white card.

_You're coming early today_

Regina smirked at the thought and took the bucket inside. Out in the bushes, stood Emma smiling as she saw the smirk on Regina's lips. Emma walked out of the bush and away from the house only to be spotted by Ruby.

"Emma? What were you doing in Regina's bushes? Spying again?"

Emma turned in confusion.

"What? No I'm not spying, I was just—", Emma stopped before she revealed too much. Ruby smirked and eyed the blonde.

"You're Regina's secret admire aren't you?"

Emma's face paled and immediately knew she was caught.

"Fine! Yes I'm her secret admire, but you can't tell anyone! I swear to god Ruby, if you tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Emma. I won't tell her or anyone else. But... I TOLD YOU SO!"

Emma groaned and walked down the street, Ruby obviously following.

"Yes you were right. But nothing is going on between us. To her, I'm just a friend. A close friend"

"That you sacrificed your life for. If Regina can't see your love for her by that, she's a blind bitch"

"Watch it", Emma snapped at the brunette as she stopped and turned her body towards her. Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. A very hot blind bitch"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head as she started walking again.

"But anyway. How are you going to tell her?"

"With this advent calendar"

* * *

Regina walked inside her kitchen and put the roses in a vase. She took the card and read it.

_**The rose is red, Violet's blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you** _

Regina chuckled at the poem and took the vase with the card upstairs to her bedroom and walked to her advent calendar wall where all her gifts were settled.

A couple of hours later Henry woke up and saw a little box standing in his bed table. He smiled widely and took the box. He opened it and saw a silver clips for his tie. He smiled and put it back down and got out of bed.

Regina heard footsteps on the stairs and looked around to see Henry now standing in the doorway.

"Morning mom"

"Good morning Henry", Regina said and kissed his forehead. Henry smiled and saw the roses on the island.

"A whole bucket now? He must really like you"

Regina blushed and smiled.

"Yes he must. I must admit I'm touched. Whoever this person is, they certainly deserves a reward"

"A reward huh?"

Regina blushed and turned around.

"Eat your breakfast", she mumbled.

* * *

"Mom, dad I need you- omg!"

Emma turned around and practically ran out of the Charming's apartment as she saw her parents in bed. David chuckled and got out bed while Snow laid with her head in her hands.

"Stop laughing David, this is not funny"

"Are you guys done?", Emma yelled from the other side of the door.

"Wait a minute", Snow yelled as she and David took on their clothes.

"Alright come in", David yelled and Emma walked in a blush creeping on her face.

"Next time. Lock the door"

"I'm sorry Emma. We will lock the door next time"

"Thanks. Now I need your help"

"What for?"

Emma sighed and sat down at the table.

"I need you guys to take Henry tomorrow night"

"May I ask why?"

"I want to spend some time with Regina alone"

David smirked while Snow looked confused at her daughter.

"Don't ask okay? I just need you guys to trust me"

Snow and David shared a look and turned to their daughter.

"Alright. We'll pick him up at 5pm"

"Thank you mom"

* * *

Emma walked inside Granny's and saw Ruby and Mulan standing at the counter obviously flirting.

Emma smirked and walked to the couple.

"Well well. Isn't it the wolf and the warrior?"

"Ems. Uh hi. What can I do for you?", Ruby said blushing.

"Well I want to speak to you. I need your help"

Ruby nodded and turned to Mulan.

"I'll see you later"

Mulan smiled and kissed the brunette before saying an shyly hi to Emma and walking Emma.

"You guys are so love birds"

"She's the best. So. How can I help you and your love bird"

Emma blushed and smiled as she sat at the counter.

"I need your help with Regina's gift tomorrow. I need you to come by the mansion by 8pm exactly"

Ruby smiled and hugged the blonde.

"Count me in Ems"

* * *

Regina walked inside the living room seeing Henry playing his new video game. Regina smiled and sat beside her son caressing his neck while he played.

"What is it about?"

"Have you seen Star Wars?", Henry asked back. Regina looked at her son and shook her head.

"Okay. It's basically the good side versus the evil. You can play in each side and the only thing you have to do is kill as many people on the other side as you can, before the time runs out. The goal for the two teams is to kill 100 people within 10 minutes and the first teams that reaches their goal wins. If none of the teams reaches the goal before the time runs out, the team with the highest kills win"

Regina stared at her son.

"What?"

"It doesn't sound so bad"

"It's not", Henry said as he laughed. Regina smiled kept caressing her sons neck. She suddenly heard her phone receiving a text. She walked out of the living room and walked to the kitchen seeing her phone laying on her kitchen island. She saw the unfamiliar number and eyed the phone.

_Should I open?_

Regina sighed and opened the text before she could register. Regina swallowed a lump as she read the text.

_**Hello Madame Mayor** _

_Who is this?_

The text came immediately.

_**I think you know that, Madame Mayor** _

Regina was already starting to get irritated.

_Of course I do. But who are you?_

_**Why should I tell you?** _

Regina sighed and let of a breath.

_So I can thank you. Personally_

_**But it's only the beginning Madame Mayor. I'm not finished** _

_What do you mean?_

After that Regina didn't receive any texts from the admire. She let out a groan in frustration.

"Dammit!"

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

Regina turned to her son who walked inside the kitchen.

"I'm fine Henry. It's just this secret admire. He has written to me"

"Seriously? What does it say?"

Regina suddenly blushed and hesitated. She loved her son, but she wanted this to be between her and her secret admire. Henry noticed the hesitation and smiled in understanding.

"It's okay mom. If you want it to be private, just say so. I won't become angry because of that. This is about you. It has nothing to do with me. I'm just curious. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to do homework"

Henry kissed his mothers cheek and walked upstairs. Regina followed Henry with her eyes and suddenly heard a text message tone. She looked down at her phone and furrowed her eyebrows.

_**Go open your front door** _

Regina sighed and walked to her front door opening it. Nobody was there, but she immediately saw the huge package on the porch. She sighed deep and took it inside. She walked to the kitchen and sat the package on the island beside the bucket of roses. She saw the card and took it.

_**A "little" extra gift for today. Hope you like it** _

Regina sighed and opened the package. She gasped as she saw what was inside and immediately sat down, in hope not to pass out any minute.

"Holy... Shit...", Regina cursed and took a deep breath. She sighed and looked down in the box again. There was one of the most expensive coat on the market.

_Secret admire you little piece of work_


	7. December 7th

Regina groaned as she heard her clocks bibbing. She took it in her hands and threw it across the room, only to receive a long sound with no end in return. She groaned and laid back in her bed. She flicked her wrist without looking up and the clock disappeared. She groaned even more as she heard the knock on her door.

"Oh for heavens sake!"

She got out of bed and walked down to open the door, only to be met by Robin.

"Robin. Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Regina. I wanted to see you"

He walked in and kissed her softly on the lips. Regina smiled and let him in.

"And why is that? You see me all the time?"

"Actually I haven't seen you at all in this month. I was afraid something happened", Robin said as he followed Regina into the kitchen.

"Oh. It's okay. I've just been—", Regina stopped as she saw the bucket of roses on her kitchen island. She turned to face Robin and smiled oh so innocently.

"Busy"

Robin nodded and looked up to see the flowers on the island.

"Roses"

Regina turned and smiled at the flowers before turning back to the man.

"Yes, uhm. Emma gave them to me", she said a little too quickly for Robins liking.

"Emma? The occasion?"

Regina frowned. She needed to come up with something quick. She couldn't tell him about the secret admire. He would have a flip.

"Uh, I haven't been feeling so well the last couple of days, so Emma send me those as a 'feel better' gift"

Robin eyed Regina for a couple of seconds before smiling and kissing her once more.

"That was sweet of her. How are you feeling so? Have you gotten any better?", Robin asked as he walked to the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bacon.

"I'm feeling quite better, thank you", Regina answered as she sat at the island and watched the man making breakfast.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear"

* * *

"So. Are you ready for tonight?", Ruby asked as she came over and sat in the booth with Emma.

"Honestly? I'm a little nervous"

"Don't be. It will be fine. Just relax"

Emma smiled at the waitress. Ruby was a really good and supportive friend, and she thanks the Gods for be giving such an amazing friend into her life.

"Alight. It's almost 11. Meet me at my place in two hours"

"Alright, see you then"

Emma smiled and walked out of the diner, leaving a 5 dollar bill on the table. Ruby sat and smiled as she followed the blonde with her eyes.

"Such a love bird"

* * *

Regina and Robin sat in the living room watching tv as Regina saw her phone go off, seeing Snows name on the screen.

"Excuse me. Snow", Regina announced as she picked up the phone.

"Regina, hey. Um, so David and I was hoping that we could get Henry tonight? Neal's asking for him constantly and really want to spend time with him"

Regina smiled at the thought of little Neal trying to say Henry's name right.

"Of course Snow. When will you pick him up?"

"About 5 would be fine"

"Great. I'll see you then"

Regina hung up and turned to Robin.

"That was Snow. Apparently Neal wants to spend some time with Henry this evening"

"That's nice. Henry's is good with him"

"Yes he is. He always wanted a little brother"

"Really? Have you ever thought about having children of your own?"

Regina face instantly turned into sadness and looked down. She couldn't stop herself from thinking back to when she cursed herself with that drink. She wanted more than anything to have children than anything, but it would just never happen. Not that Henry wasn't enough. Henry was more than enough. Just the thought of having a little girl, running around, sharing the genes between her and—

"Regina?", Robin said interrupting the brunette's train of thoughts. Regina shook her head and blinked a few times before answering.

"Hhmm? What?"

Robin suddenly seemed concerned.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Regina nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel so good right now"

"Maybe it's the sickness coming back?"

Regina wanted to laugh of how naive the man was.

"Maybe. I just need some time to get better"

"Alright. I will go now. I need to see my daughter now", he said as He stood from the couch and walked to the dining room.

"Of course. Say hello to Z from me", Regina said following the man.

Robin laughed and nodded and stopped as he came to the front door.

"I'll see you soon", he said and leaned in to kiss her and Regina smiled into the kiss before saying goodbye and closing the door behind the man. When she had closed the door, she firmly leaned her head against the door and sighed deeply.

_I need to tell him_

She was brought from her thoughts as she heard a text message being received. She instantly knew who is was and walked to the living room where he phone laid on the table. She opened the text message and read it.

_**What's the matter Madame Mayor? Feeling guilty?** _

Regina frowned and walked out of her living room and opened the front door and stepped out on her porch without her jacket on despite the winter cold. She looked around and sighed before she heard a mother text message pop up. She unlocked her phone and read it.

_**It will not be that easy, beautiful** _

_What do you want?_

_**I simply want to give you a Christmas to remember** _

Regina immediately thought of Emma as she read the text. Emma had said the same thing to her as she explained why she did Henry's advent Christmas. Suddenly everything clicked for Regina and before she knew it, she had called Emma on the phone.

"Emma Swan"

"My place. 6pm. Don't be late", Regina said and hung up. Emma sat in her living room with a phone in her right hand and a beer in her left, completely shocked by the call. She turned to the her other phone. She looked at her latest text and cursed.

"FUCK!!"

* * *

Emma ran inside granny's to find Granny but no Ruby.

"Ruby?"

"Toilet", Granny answered without looking up. Emma mumbled a thanks and ran to the toilet and ran is use without a second thought. She immediately regretted it as she found Ruby and Mulan up against the wall.

"Ruby I need your— OMG!!"

"Fuck! Oh god, I'm almost there!", Ruby screamed and immediately saw Emma as the blonde ran inside.

"OMG EMMA!!"

Emma ran outside again just as fast as she came.

"OMG MY EYES!! MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES!!", Emma screamed in pain. Ruby and Mulan quickly composed and Ruby walked out.

"YOU FUCKING CREEP!"

Emma eyed her deadly trying to keep her temper down!

"ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!!"

"WELL WE DIDN'T EXACTLY EXPECT LITTLE MISS SHIT HEAD TO WALK IN ON US!!"

"ITS A PUBLIC TOILET!!! EVERYBODY COULD WALK IN!!"

"CHILDREN STOP YELLING!!", Granny came in yelling at the two women.

"Four people already left because of your damn outbursting! If you want to have more spare time in your life, I suggest you keep it down Ruby Lucas, and for you little princess, I hope you can live without bear claws for the rest of your life, because if I hear one more squeal from you, you are banned from this diner! Is that understood?!"

Emma and Ruby nodded instantly, and they walked out of the diner.

* * *

"What do you mean she knows?", Ruby asked as she sat down in the blondes couch in her living room, while Emma walked back and forth in front of her.

"I mean she knows Rubes! I have been texting her from another phone, you know playing with her a little, so I could see how she reacted to the gifts and now she knows!"

Ruby stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"You've been texting and playing with her?"

"RUBY!! FOCUS! I don't want her to know", Emma said and sat at the coffee table.

"Alright look. What did you say in the text to make her believe that it's you?"

"I wrote something that I told her a couple of days ago"

Ruby nodded slowly and thought it through. She suddenly came with the idea.

"Give me the phone"

Emma took out he phone and gave it to the waitress only to get it thrown out of her hands to the other end of the couch, earning a gaping blonde.

"Not that princess! The secret admire phone!"

Emma frowned and gave her the phone. Ruby smiled took the phone before standing from the couch and walk out. Emma suddenly became nervous and followed the brunette.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Ruby stopped at the front door turned.

"When you go to Regina's house tonight, you will be sitting and answering her questions like you don't know anything of what she's talking about and while to two lovebirds talk, I will be sending her text messages as her secret admire. In that way, she would find out that it isn't you, as you can't talk to her and text her at the same time", Ruby finished off, proudly lifting her chin smiling at the blonde. Emma thought the plan through and smiled happily.

"RUBES YOU ARE A GENIUS!!"

"I try, I try", Ruby said and smirked.

* * *

Regina walked to the front door as she heard the bell and opened smiling as she saw Emma standing in front of her.

"Hey", the blonde said kind of awkwardly and waved with her hand even more awkwardly. Regina laughed lightly at the blonde and stood aside to let the blonde in. Emma smiled and walked in taking in her surroundings like she always did.

"So. You wanted to see me?"

Regina cleared her throat and smiled.

"Yes. If you would follow me", Regina said and walked towards her study, knowing fully the blonde would follow without any protest. She had a plan and she didn't want it to get messed up.

"Apple cider?"

"Anything stronger?"

Regina smiled as she thought back to their first meeting in the mansion three years ago. She turned and poured two glasses of her apple cider before sitting down next to the blonde.

"So. Where's Henry?", Emma asked, even though she knew exactly where he was.

"He's at your parents. Didn't they tell you? Neal really wanted to spend time with him, and apparently the little guy couldn't wait to be with him", Regina said as she rounded on the glass with her finger. Emma chuckled leaned back in the couch.

"Finally. He's been craving for Henry all week"

"I can imagine", Regina said with a little sex in her voice. Emma noticed but had to keep it cool. She had to work out her plan.

_Come on Ruby_

"So I wanted to ask you something", Regina said as she had cleared her throat.

"Yeah?", Emma said taking a huge sip of her drink.

"Do you find miss Lucas attractive?"

Emma couldn't stop herself in time before she spit out all her apple cider.

"MISS SWAN!"

"WHAT?!"

Both women said unison. Regina because of all the apple cider all over her coffee table and Emma because of the question.

"Ugh, I ask you a single question, not to mention my first, and you already spit out my own apple cider on my new coffee table"

Emma frowned and gaped for a couple of seconds before muttering soft

"Sorry"

Regina must admit she felt quite sorry for the blonde. It was a quite directly not to mention wired question. It wasn't that she had expected another reaction from the blonde. She flicked her wrist and everything was clean. She took Emma's glass and poured some more for her before sitting down.

"Thank you", Emma said as she took the glass and took a tiny sip this time.

"So. Do you like her or not?", Regina asked, after she knew the blonde was done sipping on her drink, taking one of her own. Emma chuckled and looked at the brunette.

"Naw. Ruby's like a sister to me. She's can be this irritating person who just happens to be your best friend in some ways you don't get"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Do you like her?"

Regina frowned at the question and looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"What? You asked me, now I ask you. So do you?"

Regina frowned and shopkeeper her head before answering.

"Well she's not that bad"

Emma frowned and smirked.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. She's already taken", Emma said before taking a sip.

"Really? By whom may I ask?", she asked lifting her head mouth open in a smirk. Emma could have sworn she could die any minute now by the looks of the brunette.

"Uhm... Uhm Mulan"

"Mulan? The girl Robin hired?"

Emma frowned in confusion.

"Don't ask", Regina answering taking another sip. Emma nodded and took a sip as well.

"Well was that the reason why I came over here?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"No dear. I simply wanted to talk. You know, catch up. Seeing how you were. After Killian and all"

Emma immediately softened and looked down.

"I'm fine"

"Emma—"

"I'm fine Regina. I just need some time"

Regina looked down and nodded mostly to herself.

"It's past us now. We have to keep moving forward right? Moving on, right?", Emma said softly turning to the brunette.

"Right", said brunette answered looking at the blonde as well. They shared a look for a couple of seconds before they both jumped by the sound of Regina's phone go off.

"Uh, sorry. It's my phone", Regina said suddenly embarrassed.

"It's okay. Go ahead"

Regina smiled and walked to her kitchen and saw her phone with a text message.

_Ugh. Probably Snow, complaining about one of Henry's video games_

However when she opened the text she saw the ID and immediately frowned in disbelief.

_**I see you have company. Already forgot about me?** _

Regina stood with open mouth and shook her head in disbelief. She walked back to the study and saw Emma walking around looking at all the pictures of Regina and Henry. She turned as she heard the all to well familiar clicks of the famous fuck-me-heels.

"What's wrong?"

Regina shook her head slightly before looking at her phone again.

_I'm just hanging out with a friend_

"Regina? Everything okay?", Emma asked, wanting to be as oblivious as possible. Regina's head snapped up to meet the blondes eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just.. I-I just had too much to drink I think"

Emma chuckled and walked towards the woman.

"Well I think we should stop drinking then", Emma said smirking at the woman. Said woman frowned and even blushed a little.

"Uh uh, yeah. Sure. Good idea"

Emma chuckled before taking the glass from the brunette. Regina stiffened a little as their fingers brushed against each other. Emma felt the stiffness and smiled innocently. Before Regina could react, she received a text message.

"I can come back another time, if you—"

"No!", Regina said way too quickly and a little too loud for her own liking. She stood head high and cleared her throat.

"I mean. No don't. Henry is not home, so I don't really have anyone"

Emma smiled at Regina and nodded.

"Okay. I'll stay"

"Thank you", Regina said smiling softly at the blonde. Emma smiled back and nodded once more.

"So. What about you answer your little friend there, while I find a movie we can watch?", Emma asked hoping the brunette would say yes. Regina smiled and nodded.

"I'll like that"

"Great. I'll go find one then", Emma said and walked out of the study into the living room looking around in the movies. Regina sighed as the blonde left. She looked at her phone and read the text message.

_**A friend huh? So you aren't trying to get me off you then?** _

_No. I haven't forgot about you. How can I? You give me gifts everyday_

She turned off her sound on her phone and walked quietly into the living room stopping at the door and looking at her phone while glancing at the blonde a couple of times. Her phone vibrated and she looked down.

_**Well I'm flattered Madame Mayor. I can't forget about you either. You're all I think about** _

"Regina?"

Regina's head snapped up and brown eyes meet green. Emma was standing right in front of her and had for enough time to smirk as she saw what Ruby had written to the brunette.

"Who is it? A secret admire?", Emma said smirking at the brunette indicating to be joking, although it was the last thing she did. Regina blushed and looked down.

"Uhhh..."

"Regina it's okay. You don't have to tell me. It's your privacy. I have nothing to do with that"

Regina smiled softly. She appreciated the blondes understanding.

"So. I found a movie"


	8. December 8th

"Emma! Ems wake up! You need to get up!", Ruby yelled as she marched into Emma's bedroom and found her sleeping in her bed. Ruby tried to push her awake but Emma didn't even stir.

_God Emma, how much did she give you last night_

"Emma!!"

Emma didn't move an inch and Ruby sighed.

"Alright, you asked for it Swan", Ruby whispered and walked down to the kitchen and poured a glass of water before going back upstairs. She immediately threw it at the sleeping blonde, and said sleeping blonde sprung out of the bed. She looked around to see where she was and her eyes landed on her best friend with a now empty glass.

"RUBY!!"

"Stop! You need to come to the diner! Leroy is there and he's drunk off his ass just like you!"

Emma rolled her eyes and murmured something before going to the bathroom.

"Stupid little dwarf!"

* * *

Emma walked inside granny's with her batch and gun and immediately saw Leroy sitting at the counter yelling at a little boy.

"You little shit, I paid 3 dollars for that beer!"

"Wow Leroy! Enough! Let's go, I have a cell with your name on it"

Leroy turned and saw the blonde sherif standing with her arms crossed.

"I bet. I'll be there as soon as this little shit has learned his lesson!"

Emma immediately made her move and jumped on the dwarf, diving him to the ground. Roland screamed in fright and ran out of the diner.

"Roland!"

Emma hit Leroy in the face so he passed out and ran after Roland. She quickly found him running down the street to her right and ran after him. She was more frustrated than ever. Why the hell was Roland all alone at the diner. Where the hell was Robin?!

"Roland! Stop!"

Roland didn't listen and kept running and screaming. He looked behind him to see Emma running after him but before he could think anymore thoughts, he fell a body against his own and he landed on his back.

"Omg sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you", Snow said and helped the little screaming boy to stand. Emma catches up with the boy and immediately take him into her arms and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever run away like that again! You scared the crap out of me!"

Roland hugged the blonde as he kept crying.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi mom. I'm going to go to Robin to get Roland home. Can you please call dad and say Leroy needs to be taken home from the diner? He's just laying and sleeping"

Snow nodded and smiled.

"Of course"

Emma smiled and walked down the street, only to find out that she didn't knew where Robin lived in Storybrooke. She sighed and called Regina.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina. Uhm, do you know where Robin lives or is for that matter?"

"Uhm, he brought a little apartment last week actually, why?"

"I found Roland at the diner. Alone! Where the hell is Robin when he's supposed to take care of his son?!", Emma yelled even when she tried not to. Roland was now sleeping in her arms.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At home. Come over here, I'll call Robin in the mean time"

"Alright", Emma said and hung up. Regina stood for a couple of seconds before bursting out and throwing the phone across the room.

"ROBIN YOU STUPID IDIOIT!"

She soon heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up.

"Mom! What's going on?!"

Regina took a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing Henry. It's just Robin being an idiot"

"Why?"

"Emma just found Roland alone at the diner. He's 7!"

"I know mom, relax. Where is ma now?"

Regina relaxed at the mention of the blonde.

"She's on her way over here with Roland", Regina answered crossing her arms and looking down. Henry sighed in relief and smiled. He walked closer to his mother and hugged her tight. Regina smiled and put her arms around her now tall son.

"It's okay. Nothing happened to him. He's in good hands"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"I know"

They both heard a knock and pulled back.

"That would probably be Emma and Roland", Regina said and walked to the door and opened it meeting a tired Emma and a sleeping Roland on her shoulder.

"Hey", she whispered and walked in. Regina smiled and closed the door after them. Emma immediately turned and handed Roland over to Regina.

"Hey. Is he okay? Is he hurt?", Regina asked whispering. Emma shook her head.

"No not that I know of. I was told to come over to the diner to get drunky Leroy home. When I got there I saw him yelling down at Roland. I couldn't see Robin anywhere so..."

Regina nodded taking in the information.

"Thank you for calling. I'll take him to the guest room"

"Sure", Emma said smiling at the brunette receiving a smile in return. Regina walked upstairs and Emma turned to their son.

"Hey kid. How are you? Got any presents today?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Some socks"

"Cool. What about yesterday?"

"The second Harry Potter book"

"Cool"

Henry smiled and nodded. Emma smiled back.

"So how was it at your grandparents yesterday?"

"Great. Neal couldn't stop smiling and laughing. I didn't know he had so much energy"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"That's Neal"

"Alright. Roland is sleeping. I wasn't able to—"

Regina was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all turned to the door and all shared a look before Regina walked towards it and opened it. She felt anger burning inside her as she saw a smiling Robin standing on her porch.

"Robin", Regina said coldly, not showing any sign of welcome. Robin eyed the woman for a moment.

"Regina is everything okay? Can I come in?"

"Of course. Why don't you call Roland and tell him to come over here as well while you're at it", Regina said crossing her arms. Robin eyed her with a confused frown.

"Regina why are you suddenly like this? You were fine yesterday. Did-did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know Robin. You tell me", Regina said becoming slightly irritated by the mans oblivion.

"What's wrong with you Regina? Can you please tell me what's going on?!"

"FIGURE IT OUT YOU SHIT HEAD!!", Emma yelled as she stepped in front of the brunette. Robin took a step back and eyed the two women. He looked at Regina for some kind of sympathy, but saw nothing more than a deadly glare.

"May I know why I'm suddenly wanted dead?"

"YOU AREN'T TAKING CARE OF YOUR OWN SON!!", Emma yelled and pushed Robin off the porch. Robin eyed the blonde with a frown.

"What do you mean? He's at home with his nanny"

"Is he?", Regina asked still not having moved an inch neither by her body of face.

"Yes?", Robin answered now slightly unsure of the statement.

"Well then. What if I told you that Roland is sleeping in my guest room right now?"

"What?"

"Yes. Apparently Emma found him at granny's. Alone. Can you explain that to me?"

Robin stood with eyes filled with disbelief.

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes and groaned before stepping in front of the man and slapping him hard.

"YOUR SON WAS FOUND AT GRANNY'S ALONE! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HIM TO A BABYSITTER LIKE THAT?!?"

Robin stiffened. He did not expect that to happen. And apparently neither did Emma nor Henry. They both stood just as stiff staring at the brunette.

"Now you will go upstairs, take your son with you and go back home!"

Robin nodded and walked upstairs without further comment. Regina stood still and stared out at nothing. Emma swallowed a lump and slowly approached Regina.

"Regina—"

"Don't touch me right now!", Regina hissed as she took a step away from the blondes touch.

"Thank you for bringing him", Regina she said and walked back inside, leaving a stunned Emma and Henry. The mother and son shared a look and sighed. Henry smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll see you later Henry. If anything happens call me!"

Henry nodded and walked back inside as Robin came back down with a sleeping Roland in his arms.

"Thank you", he said to Emma and smiled before walking away. Emma nodded, mostly to herself as the man already had left.

* * *

Regina sat on her bed in her bedroom lost in thought.

_Idiot! How could he do it?! To his fucking own son! Idiot!_

She was brought from her thoughts as she heard a mirror crack. She turned and saw her mirror crack into thousands of pieces. She hasn't done that in a long time. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of text message being received. She smiled to herself without really realizing it. She almost ran to her phone and opened the message.

_**Relax. Go make yourself a cup of coffee. You need it** _

Regina smiled at the concern from her secret admire. He may be a creep sometimes, but he with no doubt cared for her very much. She kept smiling as she answered before walking down to her kitchen.

_Thank you..._

She received a new message as she reached the kitchen and started the coffeemaker.

_**Of course. I hate seeing you frustrated** _

She felt hear in her cheeks and she smirks while biting her lip. Beside she knew it, she received another text.

**_I like when you do that_ **

Regina looked out of her window but saw nothing. She became a little scared and looked around to assure she was indeed alone.

_**Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I would rather hurt myself** _

_Don't_

Regina immediately wrote back. She didn't want this man/woman to hurt himself/herself.

_**Go to your living room** _

Regina walked to the living room and saw a huge gift on the couch.

_It's big_

**_I hope you like it. Bye Regina_ **

Regina's smile faded and she sighed as she sat down in the couch and opened the gift. Her smiled quickly came back though as she saw the black dress that laid in the box. She stood from the couch and stood in front of the mirror watching herself with the dress in front of herself.

_It's beautiful_

She turned for her the box and saw the white card. She took it and read it.

_**Wear this when we meet** _

_**\- S** _


	9. December 9th

**Hello everyone!**

**I want you guys to know that I'm absolutely amazed by all your comments and follows and everything! You have really made me happy and I couldn't personally thank you more.**

**As for the story. I have come to the conclusion that I don't have enough time to write and being able to catch up with the dates. So I'm very sorry. But I will of course continue this story till the end. The story will have 25 chapters, so that's when it ends.**

**About "A Stranger In Storybrooke". I will continue that story as well. I write on both of my stories as much as I can. But you know how it is to be young and a writer. Writing takes time. A lot of time. And with school all, I just don't have the time. That's why this story has very small chapters. I want to give you guys much more, but if I did, I would be done in January. And we can't have that.**

**Again. Thank you for everything you've done for me! I couldn't be more happy than I am right now.**

* * *

Emma woke as she heard a scream in her head.

_What the hell?_

She quickly got out of bed and ran down stairs only to be met by Regina standing in the corner in her kitchen.

"Regina? What are you— why are you standing in the corner?"

Regina pointed at a point behind Emma and the blonde turned and saw a fox standing looking at them. Emma stiffened and slowly walked backwards towards the brunette.

"Alright. Let's uhm. Let's calm down and figure this out", Emma said trying to breathe normally as she stood in front of the brunette. Despite her frightens, Regina couldn't help but smirk.

"Who would have taken the sheriff to be scared of foxes?"

Emma couldn't help rolling her eyes. She looked at the fox who had walked closer to them. She cleared her throat and swallowed a lump.

"Uhm... Ma-maybe it's hungry? Yeah that sounds right. What does a fox eat?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do I look like a fox expert to you? How would I know?"

"Geez Regina, I was just asking"

Regina softened and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just want it out of here!"

"And it will be soon, but give me a minute", Emma said and looked at the fox that now slowly started to enter the kitchen. Emma turned and looked up at her cabinets on the walls which contains the food. She swallowed another lump and turned around and opened the contain above them and looked around. She spotted a can of some kind of meat. She took it down and when she looked down, she suddenly noticed how close she and Regina was and swallowed thick. She couldn't help herself to look down at the brunette's lips and looked at the scar. She instantly knew she wanted more than anything to kiss that scar. Both women completely forgot about the fox, locked in each other's eyes. Emma, not wanting to ruin the advent calendar for the brunette, swallowed thick once more and turned to another container finding a little bowl to the food. Regina stood stiff now knowing what to do. She was a second from kissing the blonde and suddenly just stopped.

_Why the hell didn't I just kiss her?! Why the hell did I stop?!_

She thought about it for a moment before sighing deeply.

_Him..._

She was brought from her thoughts a she heard a quiet

"Hey sweetie"

She turned to the voice and saw Emma on her knees the fox right in front of her. She placed the little bowl with smashed meat in front of the fox and the fox immediately digged in. Emma smiled to herself proud of her accomplishment. Regina felt herself relax and sighed deep enough for the blonde to hear it.

"You okay?", Emma whispered looking at the brunette. Regina turned to the blonde and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just shocked. That's all"

Emma nodded and looked down at the eating fox.

"He's actually pretty cute"

Regina looked at the fox and couldn't help smiling.

"I must admit it is rather adorable"

Emma smiled at her and looked back at the fox. She stood up, smiling and turning to Regina.

"So. Why are you here so early anyway?"

Regina looked up at the blonde and then at the watch.

"It's almost 12 in the afternoon?"

"Exactly. Early"

Regina smirked and shook her head before clearing her throat.

"I wanted to thank you. For the day before yesterday. I had a good time with you"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course and thank you. I enjoyed it too"

"Good. Then it wouldn't mind you to come by my place to eat dinner with Henry and I?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"That would be lovely Regina"

Regina smiled a true smile and laughed lightly.

"Great. Just come around 6 okay?"

"I'll see you then"

They stood for a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes before Regina smiled and walked out.

"Wait!", Emma bursted out before she could think about it. Regina turned around and eyed the woman. Emma swallows a lump and cleared her throat.

"I-I heard someone scream"

"Scream?"

"Y-yeah. That's how I knew you were here. I knew you hadn't screamed out loud but I heard a scream inside my head"

Regina thought about it for a moment.

_I was screaming inside my head when I saw the fox. How could she hear that? It could be the- no I refuse to believe it_

"What? You know what it is don't you?", Emma exclaimed. Regina sighed and nodded.

"I have an idea but I have to look more into it. I'll look into it today and tell you what I find tonight at the dinner"

"Sounds like a plan then"

Regina nodded and smiled.

"See you tonight"

Emma nodded and the brunette left. Emma looked at the closed door for a couple of seconds before sighing and turning to the fox who now stood and looked up at the blonde.

"You're not that bad are you?"

The fox titled it's head to the side and Emma chuckled before making herself some breakfast.

* * *

"Henry?", Regina called out as she walked through her front door. Henry came down the stairs and saw his mother halfway through.

"What's up mom?"

"I've invited Emma for dinner tonight, is that alright?"

"Sure. You know I love when we're all together", Henry said and walked down the rest of the stairs. Regina smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now. I have you go to my vault. When I came over there Emma was still asleep, but she woke when she heard my scream"

Henry looked confused at his mother.

"Why did you scream?"

Regina chuckled before continuing.

"There was a fox in Emma's living room"

"A fox?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. She heard my scream and now I have to go to the vault to figure out how she could"

"She has ears mom?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her son playfully.

_Always making a joke out of the situation. Just like Emma_

"Henry I have to look into it because I didn't scream. I mentally screamed inside my head. I have to figure out how she could hear my thoughts"

Henry eyes his mother for a couple of seconds before exclaiming.

"You already know what it is don't you?"

Regina couldn't help thinking of Emma in that moment. He is so much like his other mother and sometimes it scares her. She sighed and looked down.

"I have an idea", she whispered and felt tears in her eyes.

"True loves bond?"

Regina snapped her head up to her son and eyed him.

"How do you—"

"I'm not stupid mom. I read about magic too"

"You've read my magic books?"

"Some of them"

Regina smirked at her son and kissed his cheek. He smile faded as she thought about the idea.

"You think it's the true loves bond?"

Regina nodded slowly and sighed.

"Well I have to look into it some more before declare anything"

Henry nodded and kissed his mothers cheek.

"I'll see you later mom"

Regina smiled and transported herself to her vault.

* * *

Emma was on her way out when she found the fox sleeping on the floor in her living room. She couldn't help but chuckle and walked to the refrigerator and took out some milk and poured it into a bowl. She walked to the sleeping fox and placed it beside it before walking out and locking the door. She drove to the station and was met by David.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Emma. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Is everything okay?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?", David asked looking at his daughter. Emma smiled.

"Nothing. I just asked"

David eyed his daughter for a minute before standing.

"Alright. Well I'm off. See you later"

"See ya"

A couple of hours later Ruby walked through the door and sat at the chair beside Emma and smiled oh so innocently. Emma immediately eyed her.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Why do you always think I want something from you?"

Emma eyed her and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I need your house tonight"

"What?!"

"For my date with Mulan. I want some privacy with her. A home cooked meal and a movie, just the two of us"

Emma groaned and leaned back in the chair.

"And where am I supposed to stay?"

"Duh? Regina's of course! This is a win win Emma! I get my private date with my love bird and you get one with yours"

Emma rolled her eyes but thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. I'll have to go at Regina's for dinner anyway. So okay. You get the house"

"You're the best Emma!"

"I try I try", Emma said mocking the brunette. Ruby rolled her eyes and smirked.

"But don't have sex in my bed! If you're doing it, do it on a madras or something"

Ruby smirked and nodded.

"Understood"

* * *

"Mom! Look!", Henry yelled as he ran through the kitchen door. Regina looked up from her food and saw her sons shining face. She could easily figure out what is was that made her son smile so wide.

"It's your gift"

"Yes!! And guess what's in it!"

Regina chuckled and caressed her sons cheek.

"Henry, you haven't even opened it yet. You can't know what it is for sure"

"Wanna bet?", Henry challenged his mother and said mother gave him an even more challenging look.

"How much?"

Henry thought about and shrugged.

"5 dollars?"

"Deal. So what do you think it is?"

"I KNOW it's a MacBook"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and surprise. She certainly did not expect that answer to pop up.

"A MacBook? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Mom look at the size! It's the right size for a MacBook"

Regina smirked at her son,

"Alright Einstein. Open it"

Henry smirked back and opened the gift. As soon as the paper were off, Henry fisted the air. It was indeed a MacBook. Regina's eyes widened as she saw the box.

_Shut the front door, you did not just give him a MacBook!_

Henry smirked even wider at his mom and stocked out a flat hand in front of her waiting for a 5 dollar bill.

"Wallet up"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and went for her wallet. She took out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to her son. Henry smiled widely and put the dollar bill in his pocket. Not being able to wait he opened the box. His face immediately fell and heard a loud throaty laugh from his side as he saw the inpack of the box. Inside the gift lay two tickets for the movies and a little note.

_**Maybe next time kid ;-)** _

Regina continued to laugh as she saw her sons face. She stocked out her hand flat in front of her son still laughing.

"Wallet up"

Henry groaned in frustration and toon the dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to his mother.

_Dammit_

* * *

Regina stood in the kitchen making dinner as she heard the door bell ring. She smiled to herself and walked to the front door. She opened and saw a smiling blonde.

"Hey"

"Emma. Hi, come in"

Emma smiled and walked inside. She could already smell the dinner and her mouth watered.

"It smells delicious in here"

Regina chuckled and smiled at the blonde.

"Well it is my famous lasagne"

"I can tell"

Emma followed Regina to the kitchen and sat at the island as Regina stood and made the salat.

"So, what did your secret admire give you today?"

Regina smiled.

"Another perfume"

"Which one?"

"Private Club"

"Wow. And the note?"

"I thought of you when I saw this. Perfect and private", Regina quoted and smiled. Emma smiled obviously proud of herself. Henry walked down and saw his other mother sitting at the island.

"Hey ma. What's up?"

"Hey Henry. What's up yourself?"

"Not much. Just another day of Christmas"

Emma eyed her son and his attitude.

"What's wrong?"

Regina started chuckling a little and Henry heard it.

"Stop laughing!"

"Wow kid calm down, what's wrong?", Emma said not wanting a discussion between Henry and his mother.

Regina laughed this time and Emma couldn't help smile at the laugh.

"My secret Santa gave me a cheating present"

Emma snorted.

"And what was it?"

"It was two movie tickets inside a MacBook box"

Emma started laughing with Regina and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh man kid. I'm sorry. I know how much you want one"

"I don't get it. Can't you just poof one for me?"

"It's not that simple kid. Poofing things takes a lot of energy"

Henry nodded and leaned on his elbows.

* * *

After dinner Henry went to finish his homework and Emma and Regina walked to the study to have a drink.

"So uhm.. I was actually wondering if I could.. Uhm... You know... Sleep over maybe?", Emma asked suddenly nervous. Sometimes it's just hard to be alone with the brunette. Said brunette turned around from the apple cider with furrowed eyebrows.

"May I ask why?"

"Uhm, I kind of let Ruby and Mulan use my house to have a private date"

Regina suddenly smiled and thought of the two women.

"Well well. I can't say I'm surprised. Ruby has been rather flirty with her the last couple of days"

"I think you mean weeks", Emma said chuckling. Regina snorted and gave her the glass, their fingers of course brushing.

"Perhaps"

They shared a look for a couple of hot seconds before Regina broke it my answering the blondes question.

"But of course you can. You will always have a second home here"

That touched Emma deeply and she smiled wider than she ever had in months. Regina suddenly felt her walls beginning to rise once more and turned around to sit on the couch.

"So. How did you get the fox out?"

Emma stiffened for a moment before sitting on the opposite couch.

"Uhm. Actually... I didn't"

"What?"

"I didn't get rid of it"

Regina stared at the blonde like she was an idiot.

"Are you an idiot?!", Regina screamed. Emma jumped slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't expect that outburst.

"I'm sorry what?"

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You told me those many weeks ago, that you didn't have someone to tell you that you were being stupid. But I'm here now and I'm saying it now. You're being stupid! So stop it"

Emma rolled her eyes and stood from the couch.

"It didn't do any harm Regina, it was hungry and I gave it food. That's called being generous"

Regina rolled her eyes herself and stood from her own couch.

"Emma you know I hate foxes. I don't want that in your house"

"Why not? It's my house! And it's not like you visit me anyway"

"But soon I'm going to be"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"And why is that?"

"Henry"

Emma sighed and crossed her arms.

"Regina just because Henry is at my place, it doesn't mean, you have to as well. You can stay home if you want to"

"And do what exactly? Watch every episode of prison break?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows once more, but this time in surprise.

"You watch prison break?"

"Emma! You promised you would get it out. If you're having mr. fox in your home and Henry will be at your place, I will be alone in this filthy house!"

Emma's eyebrows lowered and she immediately felt bad for the brunette.

"Regina. You know I would never choose a fox over you"

"Do I?"

Emma would lie if she said she wasn't hurt by those words. She didn't feel any trust from the brunette in that moment.

"Because right now I feel like you actually do", Regina said and looked at Emma with hurt eyes.

"Regina, I—"

"Stop... I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Emma looked at the woman for a couple of seconds before sighing and sitting down.

"So. What did you find out about the scream I heard?"

Regina sighed and sat as well.

"When you feel like you're in danger or feel really uncomfortable, the person who's standing closest to you with magic can hear your feelings and screams and everything that's going on inside your head, in their own heads"

Emma nodded and took in the information. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. There were silence for a couple of minutes. Neither of them wanted to say anything, they just wanted to enjoy the moment. But eventually, Regina broke it, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"He wrote a signature today", she almost whispered. If Emma hadn't sat on the edge of the couch, she wouldn't have heard it.

"A signature? What?"

"An S"

"An S", Emma stated and Regina nodded in confirmation. Emma faked a thought as she thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it could be anybody really", she says after a couple of seconds.

"How?", Regina asked obviously confused.

"Well just because they wrote an S it doesn't mean it has to be from their name. It could be their favorite letter or the first letter of a title or something"

Regina thought the idea through for a moment before looking at the blonde once more.

"Maybe your right"


	10. December 10th

**Hey guys! Thank you for everything you have done once more! I absolutely love you all and you have no idea how much confidence you are actually giving me by just following the story or just give it a glance. So thank you.**

**I know it has been a long time since we last "spoke", but it has just been so though with the last days of school before Christmas. We had a project going on, and I had to dedicate myself to the fullest, so I didn't get time at all to write.**

**But now it's vacation and Christmas, I'm going to write as much as I can! I'm not going to work so much either so that's good.**

**Again. Thank you for everything and thank you for understanding.**

* * *

When Emma woke she groaned as she felt her head hurt like hell. She rose from the couch she apparently had been sleeping on. She blinked her eyes and looked around to see Regina laying in the other couch, still sleeping. Emma smiled at the sight and just laid and stared at the brunette for a couple of minutes until she heard a voice.

"Stop staring at me", Regina said sternly but still soft in some way.

"Two things. One, can't help it. You're beautiful when you sleep. Two. Your morning voice is sexy as hell"

Regina opened her eyes and raised both eyebrows in surprise. She turned to the blonde who laid in the couch staring back at her while smiling.

"What? Lost for words?"

Regina frowned as she heard the blonde. Said blonde was never like this. And probably never will, even if her life depended on it. But here she was. Completely ignoring the blonde she rose from the couch and looked around desperately trying to find a clock.

"It's almost 11 am", Emma said as she noticed the brunette's search.

"WHAT?!?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows a as she saw the brunette jump up from her couch.

"Mom?"

Regina and Emma stiffened as they heard Henry yell and walking down the stairs. They shared a look for a couple of seconds and then quickly went to get ready. Emma fell out of the couch because she was in such a hurry.

"Shit!"

"Emma for god sake!"

Regina helped Emma up from the floor and they hurried out of the room and was met by Henry in the dining room.

"Henry. Good morning sweetie", Regina said smiling at her son before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Henry smiled and saw Emma standing beside his other mother.

"Did you sleep over?"

Emma chuckled kind of embarrassed.

"Uh yeah kid, Ruby and Mulan kind of took over my house, so"

Henry nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Well I'll go make some breakfast while you guys get ready", he said and walked to the kitchen before any of them could complain. For once Regina accepted her sons choice of action and quickly went to her bedroom, while Emma just stood awkwardly and walked to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

When Emma walked through her front door she was stunned as she to her own huge surprise saw her house like she left it. Even cleaner.

_Is that flowers on my kitchen island?_

Emma walked to the flowers and saw a tiny card on the flowers. She took it and read it.

_**Thank you for letting us borrow the house. I'll tell you everything later.** _

_**PS. You're dead.** _

_**\- Kisses Ruby** _

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but let it slide and decided to look around the house to see if the waitress really had surprised her and kept her end of the deal. The living room was fine. Perfect even. She walked upstairs and found her bedroom exactly like she left it. She smiled and nodded pleased with her houses condition. She decided to go to granny's to thank the waitress personally. She walked down stairs and was about to leave when she head a tiny whimper coming from her kitchen. She furrowed her eyebrows and gulped before slowly walking towards her kitchen. She immediately saw the fox standing in front of her closets looking between Emma and the closet. She furrowed her eyebrows.

_You must have gotten in when I walked in myself_

She noticed the staring and smiled.

"Are you hungry little one?"

She walked to the top closet and took out the crushed meat and poured it in a bowl before taking it to the ground where the fox immediately began to eat. She smiled and walked out and drove to granny's. As she walked inside the diner, she immediately saw Granny standing alone behind the desk. Said woman and Emma shared a looked and Emma immediately knew.

"Toilet?"

"30 minutes break and that's how she spends it. The girl doesn't even eat"

"Oh I think she eats enough", Emma said with a smirk and Granny rolled her eyes in answer and went for the orders. Emma kept smirking but sat at the counter not wanting to repeat the situation that happened last time. Her eyes burned at the sight. She scrunched her face in disgust at the thought and shook her head deciding to order instead. She opened her mouth and lifted her finger, but was immediately interrupted.

"A hot cocoa with cinnamon and a grilled cheese coming up"

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times stunned by the action. She shook her head confused and looked towards the toilet and saw Ruby and Mulan walking out both with sex hair on top of them. Emma chuckled and looked away. Ruby came over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey lovebird", Emma said as she felt the wolf's presence. Ruby immediately punched her arm hard and Emma cried out in pain.

"Fuck Ruby, what the fuck?!"

"Oh I'm sorry Emma. Did I forgot to warn you?", Ruby said sarcastically before sitting next to the blonde. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Ruby just rolled her eyes and Emma couldn't help but think of Granny in that moment.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me, that you had a freaking fox as a pet?!?"

Realization hit Emma and she suddenly started to laugh hard. It was Ruby's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh my god, I so wanted to see you and Mulan's faces when you saw him!", Emma said through her laughs as she now held her hands to her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

Emma wiped away her tears as she began to calm down.

"Wow. I needed that. Thanks Rubes. Alright. Sorry. Uhm, the fox came to my house yesterday morning and I totally forgot to let it out when I left the house and went to Regina's"

Ruby gave Emma a look that clearly said 'are you fucking kidding me right now?' Emma laughed again and Ruby just rolled her eyes at her friend. After a couple of seconds of laughing, Emma calmed down once more and cleared her throat.

"So how was your night anyway?", she decided to ask. Ruby smirked at her and smiled.

"Well despite your little surprise, we had an amazing date. She cooked this amazing salad and this amazing pizza with cheese and salad, because she knows I don't eat meat. It was the best pizza ever. And then for dessert she made this amazing chocolate cake with Oreos inside and on top", Ruby finished off with a proud wide smile on her face, while Emma sat with a watery mouth as she listened to all the good food.

"That's basically food porn"

"I know!", Ruby exclaimed and smiled widely. Emma chuckled and took a bite of her grilled cheese, that Granny had given her while Ruby had explained their dinner.

"And then after dinner we went to see a movie. And... Wait for it... Imagine you and me!"

Emma chocked on her cocoa as she heard the name of the movie. She looked almost betrayed at the brunette.

"What?!? That's my movie!"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your movie?"

"Yes! That's my movie!"

"Wow Ems, relax. Mulan just wanted to find a movie for us to watch and she chose that one. I'm sorry, I thought we could use your movie collection"

Emma groaned and leaned on her elbows.

"No Ruby, I mean it's my movie, my trick! That's the movie I wanted to watch with Regina on our first date" Realization now hit Ruby and she immediately smirked.

"Find another movie"

Emma groaned and Ruby laughed and pulled the blonde into a hug. Emma smiled and hugged her back. After a couple of seconds in silence, Emma broke the silence.

"Where did you do it?"

"The guest room"

Emma chuckled and hugged her friend even tighter.

"Apropos Regina, how is it going with the secret admire thing?", Ruby asked as she pulled away from the hug. Emma suddenly blushed at the change of subject. She took a sip of her cocoa and cleared her throat.

"It's going great. She likes the gifts I give her"

"That's good. And you still haven't given her a clue?"

"Actually I did. I have given her a letter the last two days and today as well"

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly became exited.

"Uuuhhhh, a letter. Which one? No wait, please don't say it's an S?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrongs with an S?"

Ruby groaned in frustration and put her arms in the air.

"And S Emma? Really? Isn't that a little too obvious?"

When Emma didn't say anything, Ruby groaned and continued.

"Swan? Savior?"

"It's meant to be obvious?" Ruby eyed her in disbelief. She couldn't believe how stupid the blonde actually was at romance sometimes.

"God Emma, you gotta give her another clue. It's way to easy"

"But if I change it, she will think it was a mistake and then she would consider it to be even more obvious"

Ruby groaned and was about to answer when she heard Granny call her out.

"Ruby! Your break is over! Get back to work!"

Ruby groaned once more and got to Work.

* * *

"Mom?"

Regina's head snapped up as she heard her sons call for her. He stood at the study's entrance looking expectantly at her.

"Yes Henry?", Regina said letting her papers aside giving her son her full attention. Henry, knowing he got his mothers attention, walked inside and sat in the chair in front of his mothers desk.

"What did you find? In the vault. A-about you and ma's connection"

Regina sighed. She knew he would come to her for answers at some point. He was her and Emma's son after all. A comparison of the crave of control and knowledge. She smiles at him and sighs. Henry knows something's not right as he immediately sees the discomfort in his mothers eyes.

"What it is mom? What's wrong?"

Regina smiled wide at her sons concern.

"I'm fine Henry. I just... I found something that just... Took me by surprise I guess"

"What was it?", Henry asked hesitatingly. Regina noticed and took out her hand for Henry to give her his. He gladly gave it to her and she smiled as she creased his hand softly.

"You were right Henry. The cause of Emma hearing my scream, was because of the true loves bond"

"So she's your true love?"

Regina chuckled at her sons eagerness. She knew how much he loved being with her and Emma just the three of them.

"I guess she is"

Henry smiled as he stood and walked around the desk hugging his mother with all his power. Regina smiled at her sons happiness. She wanted nothing more than to see her son happy.

"Ask her out!"

At that Regina pulled back and looked up at her son with a confused look.

"Why?"

"Duh? She's your true love. You better get started!"

Henry didn't waste any time and before Regina could even register anything, her son had left her in the study and she heard his footsteps in the stairs. She stared into thin air where Henry had stood just seconds ago.

_I can't ask her out now, can I? What about him? He made the first step after all. What has Emma done to try this out? Nothing_

* * *

When Emma walked back inside her house she saw the fox sleeping on her carpet in her living room. She smiled and walked to the kitchen seeing the bowl completely empty. Not a single little piece was left.

_He must be really hungry. And now thirsty_

She took out another bowl and put some cold water in it and walked to the sleeping fox, placing the bowl against the nearest wall to the fox. Emma smiled and gently caressed the foxes head, before going back to the kitchen starting on dinner.

After almost 30 minutes of dinner making, there was a knock on the door and an exited Henry ran inside.

"Ma! Where's the fox!?"

"Henry! Would you please be quit? The fox is sleeping in the living room, and I would appreciate if you let him sleep through", Emma said as she glared quite disappointed on her son.

"Right. Sorry ma. I was getting a little to exited I guess", he said now slightly embarrassed by his behavior. Emma smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. So what's up? What are you guys doing here?", Emma asked as she noticed the brunette mother standing behind their son.

"Henry has been talking non stop about this fox and he eagerly wants to see it, as it is very rare to see one in this realm"

Emma smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah well he's right. You are lucky if you ever see one. But I guess it's quite the opposite in your realm when you say it like that?"

Regina chuckled.

"You can say that"

"Alright. Well I was just working on dinner. Wanna stay and eat with me? The fox may wake up while we eat"

Regina doesn't even get to answer before Henry already had taken off his jacket and shoes and went to sit at the kitchen island. Regina blushed lightly and nodded.

"Well I guess the author has spoken"

Emma chuckled and walked back to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

"Ma? Can I play video games if it's with no sound?"

"Sure. You can use headphones if you want. But be careful with him"

Henry smiled and nodded before going to the living room. Regina smiled at him and sat in the chair Henry just sat in seconds ago.

"Need a light?"

Emma chuckled at the question. She thought back to Camelot and their adventures back then. She suddenly came to stop when Killian got into her mind. Regina noticed the blondes body stiffening and she immediately saw her mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I know. It's not your fault. You did what you could"

"Emma I—"

"Regina please. Don't apologize. It's fine. I have to move on at some point"

Regina sighed and stood from the chair walking to the blonde. Emma noticed the closeness and turned to the brunette.

"Emma. I'm truly sorry. I truly wish that I could have done more than I did"

Emma looked down and sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation. She removed a tear that apparently had found its way down and she cleared her throat.

"Dinners ready Henry", she said and began to place the food on the table. Regina sighed and began to help.

* * *

As Emma had said, the fox did indeed wake up while they ate and Henry became ridiculously exited. The fox obviously became a little frightened for starters but learned to trust Henry with a sniff on the boys hand. The fox had also immediately reacted as it noticed Regina at the other side of the table and it had slowly walked towards her and sat and stared at her. Regina had eyed it with confusion and maybe a little wonder of how beautiful it actually was, but like she was going to tell anyone that. After a couple of seconds she noticed that the fox was staring at her food and expected her to give in and give him a piece. And of course as a person who craves for control and and once power, she never declined a challenge. After several minutes, almost 30 minutes of eating and talking, Regina had noticed that the fox still stood and stared at her plate that now had a single piece left and Regina somehow just couldn't let herself eat it. She rolled her eyes and gave the last piece to the fox that eagerly opened its mouth and ate the meat in one piece. Regina smiled at it but her thoughts were interrupted.

"He's hard to resist right?"

Regina turned to the blonde and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

After dinner Henry went to play video games in his room while Emma and Regina sat in the living room drinking some wine. They both sat in the couch and talked for a couple f moments before the fox jumped onto the bed and laid down beside them. Emma immediately chuckled and rubbed the fox behind its ear while Regina just eyed the fox like it was a total stranger that had just invaded her privacy.

"What? What is it?", Emma said smiling as she looked at the sleeping fox.

"You're going to keep it aren't you?"

Emma smiled and looked down at the fox. She thought about it for a moment. She didn't really have anyone else. Sometimes Henry in the weekends and sometimes not. She always wanted a dog. This not exactly a dog, but it was close enough. She wants to keep it.

"It has no home Regina. He's probably a left fox for slaughtering"

Regina nodded, already knowing the answer.

"Alright. If you need any help with it, just call"

Emma smiled and Regina smiled back.

When Regina and Henry came home they was met by a huge gift on the dining table. Henry smiled and walked to it and smiled even wider as he saw his name on the card.

"It's for me"

"Well open it then", Regina said and smiled at her son as she now stood beside him. Henry smiled back and opened the gift. It took a little while as it was kind of huge.

"Omg mom look!", Henry exclaimed as he showed his mother the gift. It was a car game for his PlayStation and a steering wheel and its foot switches.

"Wow. I must admit I'm impressed", Regina said as she looked at the gift. Henry laughed lightly and took the box and ran inside the living room, before Regina could stop him. She rolled her eyes and went after him.

"Henry, no more playing. It's late and you—"

Regina stopped mid sentence as she saw another, but smaller gift on the coffee table. Henry smiled at her knowing how much his mother was starting to like this secret admire. He knew she didn't want to say anything about her feelings for this guy, but oh he could just tell by the look in her eyes every time she got a gift. He noticed how quiet his mother was now and. Came closer to her.

"Mom? Are you going to open it?"

Regina blinked a few times and turned to her son.

"Y-yes of course. She cleared her throat and sat in the couch and took the present and opened it, revealing another perfume.

"Ralph Lauren", she stated as she saw the pink glass in her hands. Henry took the flask and his mothers arm and sprayed on her wrist and smelled to it.

"It's good"

Regina smelled as well and instantly fell in love.

"What does the card say?", Henry asked. Regina took the card and read it.

**_Another smell for you to wear. Another smell for me to swear._ **

**_\- S_ **

"Wow", she whispered as she looked at the card and back at the flask.

"Mom? Can I ask you a question?", Henry suddenly asked, as he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Of course sweetheart", Regina answers turning to him and caressing his cheek.

"Is it... Possible that you... Somehow have gained... Feelings for this guy?"

Regina looked at her son for a couple of seconds and sighed in the end, whispering.

"I don't know"


	11. December 11th

**Hello everybody! I know I know! It takes so long for me to update, and I'm so sorry for that! It has just been so though lately. I have been working ofr 14 hours the last two days and I'm dead tired! And now i think we can all agree that this story indeed will end in january (if not later. Hopefully not!). I will of course write this story till the very end. 25 chapters. I hope you will still follow, even when it takes me very long to update.**

**For those who waits for an update from my other story A Stranger In Storybrooke. I'm on it! I'm writing on it right now, and I can't wait to show you guys my update!**

**Again! I'm so very sorry for the long wait, but I really hope that this chapter will make you forgive me! I am sure you all are going to love it.**

* * *

_"Alright. Let's do this", Emma sat as she stood at the cemetery and looked at her beloveds grave stone. She looked at Regina who looked at her for a couple of seconds with worry in her eyes, before nodding at stepping forward. She stopped beside Emma and gave her a final look, looking for any kind of doubt, only to find nothing. Emma nodded a single tear running down her cheek and Regina nodded back and stretched out her arms and began her locater spell. After a couple of seconds in pure silence, a light appeared and it started flying in a direction and Regina took a deep breath before going back to Henry and they all followed the light._

_After a couple of minutes walking, they came to the docks and saw the Killian's ship._

_"He's here", Emma said and walked on to the boat. Henry wanted to walk with her, but Regina stopped him and shook her head._

_"Don't Henry. You don't know how Killian has changed. If he even has"_

_Henry was about to complain when she stopped him._

_"And I'm not taking any chances when it's about your might getting hurt"_

_She turned to David and Snow and smiled sadly._

_"Take him while I follow Emma. If we aren't out in 15 minutes, come inside okay?"_

_David and Snow nodded without any complains and Regina turned to Henry and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug._

_"I'll be right back", she whispered and walked towards the ship and stepped on it. She looked around and saw all the dead men from Killian's crew, cleaning the boat. She figured that they might be in cabin and walked towards it. When she got in, she saw Emma and Killian standing holding onto each other. She smiled sadly at the couple and gave them a minute._

_"Regina", Emma's voice broke through her thoughts. She cleared her throat and composed._

_"I just simply wanted to see if everything was fine"_

_"It is", Emma said smiling at the brunette. Regina smiled sadly back and Killian saw the sad smile._

_"Don't be sad love. Emma and I are good. I'm good. I'm not mad anymore"_

_"I know", Regina said and smiled at the pirate. She cleared her throat and composed once more._

_"Shall we?"_

_Emma and Killian both nodded and went out of the cabin and saw everybody smile as they saw Killian. They went to a clear road where nobody could see them and stood ready._

_"Are you ready?", Regina asked as she stood in front of Emma and Killian. They both nodded and shared a look. Emma felt tears in her eyes and turned to Regina._

_"Can we have a moment please?"_

_Regina nodded and stepped back to the others who stood a couple of feet away from them. Emma turned back to Killian and was immediately stopped._

_"Stop Emma. I don't want to hear it. I know what you're going to say love. And all I can say back is, I love you too. No matter what happens. Ay?"_

_Emma let her tears fall and nodded before kissing him soft on his lips. Regina who watched the couple looked down and Henry eyed her knowingly._

_"I love you", Emma whispered as she broke the kiss._

_"I love you too Swan"_

_Emma turned to Regina and nodded. Regina nodded back and stepped forward so she stood in front of both of them once more._

_"Ready?", she asked as she locked eyes with Emma. Emma could easily see the sorrow in Regina's eyes and smiled sadly at her._

_"Ready"_

_"Ay"_

_Regina nodded and stepped towards Emma stepping in front of her. She looked in her eyes for a couple of seconds before whispering to her._

_"I'm sorry"_

_Emma smiled at her and nodded._

_"It's okay. You're helping me, right?", Emma said let a tear fall. Regina nodded and let a tear fall herself. Emma had to fight with all her being for not to take her hand to the cheek and remove the brunette's tear. Regina composed and immediately dragged her hand inside Emma's chest and Emma felt the pain. Regina could feel Emma's heart in her palm and she shook all over her body. Emma could see behind them Regina, Snow took Henry into her arms and made him look the other way. She mentally thanked her mother for sparing her son the look of his mothers heart being pulled out._

_Regina let herself be strong and pulled out, but something stopped her. Her hand was stuck. She tried and tried, but she just couldn't._

_"What's happening?", Killian asked as he saw the brunette in struggle. Regina suddenly looked almost terrified and sad at the same time._

_"My hand is stuck. I can't pull your heart out. It's like the enchantment I used on Henry's heart. You were just born with it. Because you're the product of true love", Regina said and pulled her hand out of the blondes chest. Emma felt tears in her eyes and turned to Killian._

_"No. No I-I can't—"_

_"Emma—"_

_"NO! I've seen you die three times! I can't see that again! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"You have to Emma. There's nothing more we can do", Killian said caressing her cheek gently. Emma's tears flow down on her face._

_"No you can't", a husky voice said behind them. They turned and saw Hades standing and eying them._

_"If you come any closer", Regina said stepping in front of the couple._

_"Or what your majesty? You will fireball my ass?"_

_Regina gritted teethes as she tried her hardest to control her anger. Hades laughed, scoffing for a minute before he suddenly turned into pure anger and moved past Regina and turned off her fireball in her hand. He walked to Killian and put his hand on his neck, making him bleed from his scar made by Excalibur._

_"NO!!", Emma screamed and tried to move Hades away, but in vain as he flew her back._

_"EMMA!", Regina yelled and ran to her, helping her to stand._

_"KILLIAN!"_

"Killian!", Emma screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She looked around the room but only saw darkness. She could feel her sweat rolling down all over her body. She began to take uncontrollably breaths and her body began to shake until she felt a hand on her back.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep", Regina whispered gently rubbing Emma's back. Emma immediately calmed down and her breathing became stable. Regina continued rubbing her back and placed her other hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Come. Lay down", she said gently, and laid down, gently taking Emma with her. She took her into her arms and laid her on her chest. Emma immediately relaxed and put her arm around Regina's waist and before she knew it, she fell asleep on the brunette's chest. Regina sighed in relief and looked to her left seeing the clock saying 3:07 am. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep as well.

* * *

When Emma woke up she felt nothing but cold. She missed the body beside her. She missed Regina's body beside her. She rose from the bed and looked around. It was now light outside. She sighed and looked at the clock. 9:36 am. She groaned and laid back down, but after a couple of seconds she could smell pancakes. She could feel her mouth watering and she got out of bed. She put on her rope and walked down. When she came down she saw Regina standing and making breakfast. She stood for a couple of minutes admiring the brunette. She smiled gently to herself and walked towards the brunette standing behind her. She hesitated as she thought if she should hug the brunette or if it would be too wired for Regina. She sighed and because of how close she stood, Regina heard it and turned around.

"Oh... Uh you're awake", Regina said as she kind of jumped when she saw how close Emma stood. She cleared her throat and composed.

"So. How are you feeling?"

Emma looked at the brunette for a couple of seconds before leaning in and laying her head on the side on the brunette's shoulder. Regina was taken backwards by the action, but smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde and gently stroked her hair. Emma closed her eyes and felt tears in her eyes again. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare? How did you get in?"

"Do you remember when you heard me scream?", Regina asked back. Emma nodded, her head still on the brunette's shoulder.

"That's how I heard yours. I was sleeping when I suddenly heard a scream. Your scream to be exact. I then became worried and I immediately transported to your house but found nothing as I ending in your kitchen. I suddenly heard you scream for real. With sound, and I ran upstairs to find you laying in your bed screaming for dear life. I often say that I'm not scared of anything. But seeing and hearing you scream like that in your bed terrified me. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't even stir. So I laid down beside you and I held onto you, even when you screamed. And at some point, you stopped. And I hoped it was over, but then you screamed even louder and then you woke when you screamed Killian's name", Regina said while she stroked Emma's hair and rubbed her back. Emma swallows a lump in throat and nodded gently against the shoulder. Regina nodded as well. She figured she should pull away, or her food would burn, but she didn't want to make Emma sad either, so she held onto her, until Emma herself decided to back away. And after almost 10 minutes of arms wrapped around each other and standing in complete silence, Emma pulled back.

"Thank you", she whispered and looked at Regina. Before Regina could answer, Emma leaned in and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Regina was taken quite aback as she felt the thin lips on her own, but she kissed her back almost immediately and brought Emma closer to her. But she knew she had to stop. This wasn't right. She came to her senses and pulled back.

"Emma..."

When she looked up she saw only fear. Emma's eyes were filled with nothing by fear. Fear of rejection.

"Don't be scared. I just think you need a little time, to think this through. You're still grieving from Killian, and it's not fair for either you nor me, to take advantage of you like this"

Emma looked down and breathed slowly. She leaned forward and hid her face in the crock of Regina's neck. Regina was a little taller than her, now that she had her high heels on. Emma brought her hand to Regina's neck and caressed her gently, just like she used to do with Killian. Regina couldn't help but smile as she once more brought her arms around Emma, pulling her closer.

Emma and Regina spend the whole day watching movies together. Right now, they sat on the couch Regina with Emma leaning into her, her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"You okay?", Regina asked. Emma nodded as she kept watching the movie. They were currently watching the lion king. Regina put it on, knowing how much Emma loved the movie.

"How did you know I love this movie?", Emma asked after a couple of minutes. Regina chuckled and took Emma's hand into her own and squeezed it gently.

"You're Henry's mother. He has loved the movie since he could see straight", Regina said and thought back to when she and Henry would watch the movie every night before bedtime.

"Tell me about Henry. About his childhood"

Regina thought about it for a second before sighing.

"What is there to tell? You already know how it was"

"Yeah, when he was with me. You are a whole different mother to him, than I am. I wanna know how he was with you"

Regina sighed and felt tears in her eyes. Emma could feel the distress and became worried.

"What is it?"

"Emma the memories I gave you the day you and Henry left, was not just any memories. They were my memories. My happy memories with Henry. His ups and downs. The first time he talked, the first time he walked. His first day in kindergarten. His first day in school. All his first 11 years. They were all my memories with him"

Emma felt tears in her eyes and before she could think, she leaned in and kissed Regina on the cheek.

"Thank you Regina. You have no idea what that means to me. It's like we raised him together"

Regina smiled at that comment. She had never thought about that. She couldn't smile wider right now.

"You're welcome Emma"

They locked eyes and Emma carefully leaned in and kissed the brunette again. Regina knew it was wrong. Emma was still grieving. She pulled back and instantly met disappointment in Emma's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just want to wait till you're more stable. You've had a long day. I don't want to take advantage of you like this"

Even being against it, Emma nodded in understanding and pulled back.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

Emma smiled and turned to the clock. 9:06 pm. She sighed and turned to Regina who stared back at her.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?"

Regina thought about it for a moment. She knew Emma needed her now more than ever. But she didn't want to leave Henry alone either.

"I'll call Henry and see what he wants"

Emma nodded and turned back to the movie. Regina sighed and got up from the couch and went to her phone and called Henry.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie. Emma doesn't want to be alone tonight, so I'm gonna stay with her, will you be okay by yourself or would you like to sleep over here as well?"

"No I'm good mom. It's obvious you and ma needs some time alone. To... you know... Figure things out. And don't worry I won't stay up late"

"Good sweetie. I love you. See you tomorrow"

"I love you too mom"

Regina hung up and smiled to herself before going back to the couch seeing Emma completely hypnotized by the movie. She's never seen Emma concentrate on her movie so hard. She chuckled at the sight and sat down in the couch and watched the movie with her. And like a child needing her mother, Emma curled up to Regina the moment she felt the body beside her. Regina smiled as she felt Emma's body pressed against her own from her side. She took Emma's hand and squeezed it gently.

After a couple of minutes the movie was over and Regina could practically feel Emma yarn. She smiled and patted the blondes knee.

"Come on Swan. Let's get you to bed"

Emma didn't even complain and simply rose from the couch and walked upstairs. Regina turned off the tv and followed the blonde. She follows her into the bedroom and closed the door. Emma walked to the bathroom but didn't care to close the door. They both got ready to bed as if they had done it for years. Brushing their teethes together. Changing into their outerwear and going to bed. Emma immediately crawled to Regina and laid her head on the brunette's chest, her arm wrapped around her waist. Regina smiled at the action and brought her arm around Emma bringing her closer.

"Thank you for staying Gina", Emma said and Regina stiffened as she heard the nickname. She smiled to herself as well. She felt special.

"Of course Emma. I'm here for you"

Emma smiled and looked up. She looked at Regina for a couple of seconds before moving up so she was on same eye level as Regina. They locked eyes for a couple of moment before Emma leaned in and to her surprise, Regina didn't stop her and their lips met in a soft kiss. Emma brought her hand to Regina's cheek and brought the woman impossibly closer. The kiss began to turn heated and Regina could feel Emma grinding into her. She broke the kiss and sighed.

"Emma, please. Not lik—"

"Regina stop. I'm not doing this because I'm sad or because I grieve and only do it to feel loved because I miss Killian. I do it because I want you. Because I want this. Us"

Regina opened and closed her mouth several times before she spoke.

"Emma I don't—"

"You're not taking advantage of me. I know what I'm doing. I want you"

Regina finally told herself that there was nothing more she could do. She sighed and looked down.

"Don't you want this?", Emma asked, suddenly in doubt.

"Of course I do. I just... You know"

Emma smiled and brought their foreheads together.

"Don't worry. I want this. More than anything"

Regina smiled and this time, she leaned in and brought their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. The kiss turned heated rather quickly and she once more felt Emma grinding into her.

"I want you", Emma whispered as she began kissing the brunette's jaw and down to her neck. Regina moaned at the touch and titled her head to the side, giving Emma more access to her kisses.

"Then take me", she whispered back as she brought Emma on top of her and Emma smiled as she continued to kiss down the brunette's body. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's mouth all over her body. She could feel Emma's hands playing with the waistband of her sleeping pants and she rocked her hips upwards. She suddenly felt Emma dragging her pants down her legs. She easily complied and before they knew it, Regina's pants were gone. She felt hands on her clit and two fingers started to slowly drawing circles on her covered clit.

"Please..."

Normally Emma would tease the brunette to no end, but not tonight. She slowly took off the brunette's underwear and when they were fully gone as well, she went back to drawing circles on the brunette's clit. She could feel Regina tense under her and she knew she was ready. She looked at Regina and smiled. The woman was so beautiful. More than anyone she had ever met. And she bets, she's even more beautiful when she's in pleasure.

"Look at me", she whispered and Regina opened her eyes and looked into the beautiful blondes beautiful green eyes. Emma smiled at her and suddenly Regina felt two fingers enter her and she rolled her eyes back in pleasure and proved Emma right. She was absolutely gorgeous in pure pleasure. Emma thrusted in and out of the brunette, slowly to begin with, letting the brunette adjust to the fingers inside her. Regina moaned as she felt the fingers thrusting faster and she eagerly moved her hips with the fingers, so they were meeting her g-spot in every thrust. She took Emma by the neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss. They kissed for dominance and Emma could feel Regina moan into their mouths.

"God Emma please faster!"

Emma thrusted faster inside Regina while she gave wet kisses onto Regina's neck and jaw and Regina moaned out as she felt the saviors tongue. She brought her arms around Emma and took off Emma's t-shirt, whimpering as she felt Emma's fingers leave her center in able to get the t-shirt off her. But her mouth watered the second she saw Emma's bare chest in front of her. She immediately sat up and brought her mouth to one of the nibbles. Emma moaned as she felt the mouth on her nibble and scratched Regina in her neck.

"God..."

She sat enjoying the feeling for a couple of more seconds before turning them around bringing Regina on top of her. She immediately brought her hand to the brunette's shirt and tarred it apart, buttons flying all over the room. In normal circumstances, Regina would have thrown a flip, but she was in too much ecstasy too even care the slightest. She felt Emma's hand behind her back and suddenly her bra was off and her bare chest shown. She saw Emma almost drool at the sight and smirked.

"Like what you see Swan?"

"Hell yes", Emma practically moaned and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. She turned the around once more, still locking their mouths together before kissing down the woman's body. Her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, each her breast was taken care of gently, several kisses on her stomach and she continued down till she was eye to eye with the brunette's wet center. She moaned out as she smelled the woman and she couldn't resist to lick the woman from the button to the top. Regina moaned out and moved her hips with the blondes movements. Emma kept licking the brunette's center and soon brought two fingers inside her thrusting fast and hard. Regina moaned louder and louder for every thrust.

"Fuck! Emma!"

Emma smiled as she heard the brunette scream her name. And after a couple of more thrusts, the brunette came hard giving Emma all her liquor. Emma happily ate her out and kissed back up her body when she was finished, meeting the woman in a heated kiss. Regina moaned at the taste of herself on the blondes tongue.

"God you're amazing", Emma moaned out and suddenly felt two fingers enter her.

"Fuck!"

Regina smiled as she saw Emma's reaction. She turned them around, without pulling her fingers out and thrusted fast and hard inside the blonde, earning several moans. She thrusted faster while leaning down to Emma's ear.

"You want to come right now don't you?"

Emma moaned in answer and rocket her hips with the hand, her own hand on the back of Regina's neck.

"Please!"

Regina decided to give Emma the pleasure and thrusted as fast and hard as she could after only 3 seconds, Emma came hard against her hand. Regina smiled, pleased by her own ability to pleasure Emma like this. As Emma came down from her high, she opened her eyes, and saw Regina staring back her.

"Hey", Regina whispered, gently stroking the blondes chin. Emma smiled and leaned up to give a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey"

Regina smiled and leaned down, kissing the blonde once more.


	12. December 12th

**Hello everybody!**

**I am so sorry it's been so long. I just did have the energy to write it done. I have been so sick and just laid in my bed for the most of my time, while I did my homework, and I just got so tired after that, so I haven't had the energy to write more. But here it is, and I hope indeed that you like it. ;)**

* * *

When Regina woke up, she felt a pair arms around her waist and a naked body behind her. She smiled as she thought back to the previous night.

_Wow_

She smiled to herself as she turned and was met by a sleeping blonde. She bit her lip and looked down on the blondes naked body. She smirked and looked back up at Emma, making sure she was still sleeping, before traveling her hand down the blondes body stopping at the clit. She bit her lip once more before she started making slowly moving circles on Emma's clit, already hearing said blonde moaning slightly. Regina smiled and continued her ministrations for a couple of seconds before speeding up the process and leaned in kissing the woman's jaw and down to her neck and sucking, gently marking her priority. And sure enough, Emma woke and her eyes opened in surprise as she felt the sucking on her neck and moaned out.

"God"

Regina smirked at the blondes reaction and sucked harder while speeding up her fingers on the woman's clit. Emma's breathing quickly became unstable and Regina knew she was ready for more. She smiled and brought two fingers inside the blonde earning a loud moan and nail scratches on her back.

"FUCK!"

Regina, with no mercy inside her, thrusted fast and hard inside the blonde earning several gasps and moans. She almost deserved a reward. Emma moaned and moaned as she rode the brunette's fingers and soon enough came hard against the woman's hand. As she rode down her orgasm, she opened her eyes once more and met brown adoring eyes.

"Well, good morning", Regina said and smiled at the blonde.

"Good indeed", Emma said and kissed the brunette. She turned around and looked at her watch on her nightstand. *7:34*

"How about we go for a shower and then go down to make some breakfast?", Emma asked as she turned to Regina smiling at her. Regina smiled back and nodded. She laid her head on the blondes chest and sighed, but only to scream and jump out of bed. Emma, who was now fully awake, quickly sat up and looked at her new lover.

"Babe! Whats wrong? Are you hurt?", Emma asked in clear horror. But to her relief, Regina shook her head and pointed towards the door. Emma turned and saw the fox standing in the doorway. Emma chuckled and turned to Regina again wrapping her arms around the brunette

"It's okay babe. I will protect you"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment"

Emma nodded and kissed Regina's head before going towards the doorway where the fox stood.

"Hey budy. Exploring are we?", Emma said crouching as she was in front of the fox. She was surprised to see that the fox didn't even stir when she came closer to it.

"Maybe we should get to know you huh? It looks like you have really taken a fond of this house"

The fox continued to stare at Emma as she spoke and before Emma knew it, the fox walked past her and laid on the bed. Emma sighed and shook her head playfully.

"Come on love. Let's shower"

* * *

By the time Emma and Regina went down to get beakfast, they both heard a phone ring.

"It's mine", Regina says and picks up her phone from the counter.

"Hi Henry, good morning"

"Morning mom. I just wanted to let you know that I'm walking to school now. There's a present for you at home. It's big"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Then I'm very exited to see the gift. I'll be home by time for dinner"

"Alright mom. Love you"

"Love you too", Regina finished and hung up. She smiled and turned around, meeting Emma who stood right behind her.

"Oh! God Emma you scared me"

"Sorry. I just wanted to hear Henry's voice, and I could only hear it when I stood close to you"

Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss Emma on her cheek.

"It's okay dear. I understand"

Emma smiled and nodded. She went forward and pulled the brunette into a hug. They stood almost glued together for a couple of minutes in silence before the blonde spoke.

"I really enjoyed last night", she whispered and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Said brunette smiled and sighed.

"So did I dear. It was amazing"

Emma just nodded and sighed before pulling back and kissing the brunette softly on her lips. Regina moaned into the kiss and before she knew it she was pushed against the kitchen counter and the kiss immediately became heated. Emma broke the kiss and went down to the woman's jaw, giving wet kisses down to her neck, and Regina moaned in ecstasy. Emma loved how the brunette sounded when she was in pleasure, and decided, that she wanted to hear more of it. She gently scooted down her hands to the brunette's pants and began to scoop them down and smiled as she heard the little noise of the pants meeting the floor. Emma brought her hands onto the other woman's ass and lifted her up so she was sitting on the kitchen island. The two women continued to make out as Regina now tried to take off the blondes shirt, only to stop as she looked over said blondes shoulder and was met by a pair of yellow eyes.

"Oh my god!", she gasped and pulled Emma closer to her, to cover her naked lower body. Emma immediately turned around and saw the fox standing in the middle of the room looking curiously at them. Both women started to blush hard and Regina quickly cleared her throat to avoid the heavy awkward silence they both knew would soon come.

"I think we should stop before your little son here, get's scarred for life"

"Son?"

Regina chuckled as she got down from the island and went to take her panties and pants on.

"He almost could be. He lives here. Eats your food. Sleeps in your bed. It's like you just got your second child. Just a couple of years later than usual"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the fox while buttoning her shirt, that the brunette oh so gracefully plopped open in their heated make out session.

"Come on... Son", Emma said and smirked at Regina. Regina chuckled and sat at in the bar stool at the island.

* * *

When Regina closed the door behind her after heated make out session with Emma on the porch, she leaned against the closed door and smiled to herself, her cheeks becoming more red as ever. She chuckled and looked up and was immediately greeted by a smirking Henry with his arms crossed. She instantly stood tall and cleared her throat her face blushing hard in embarrassment.

"He-Henry"

"Hello mom. Did you have nice day?", Henry asked sarcastically, fully knowing the answer. Regina clears her throat once more in embarrassment.

"I did yes. Uhm.. You-you're home early"

"Yeah, our teacher was sick, so our last class was cancelled"

"Oh. Well, how long have you been home then?"

Henry looked down at his watch on his wrist.

"Little over an hour"

Regina sighed and walked further into the room, taking off her heels before walking to the kitchen.

"Alright. So what do you want for dinner?", she asked as she went to the refrigerator to take a look only to be interrupted by her son.

"Don't worry about mom. I've already ordered", Henry said as he shrugged like it was nothing. Regina closed the refrigerator and eyed her son with wide surprised eyes.

"You did? What did you order?"

_Are you an Emma or a me?_

"I ordered Chinese", he said with a wink.

_Me_

Regina smirked back at her son, she had becoming very proud of lately.

"You present is in your room by the way", Henry said as his last words before leaving the kitchen. Regina chuckled and shook her head playfully before walking to her bedroom, only to indeed finding a big present. She smiled and walked to the gift, immediately seeing the oh so familiar card.

**_Since black is your color._ **

**_\- S_ **

Regina smiled and opened the present only to find a couple of black fuck-me high heels. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She certainly didn't expect these to pop up. But she knew she absolutely adored them already. She heard a grin and looked behind her to see Henry standing at the door.

"High heels? This guy must be rich", he said as he stepped closer to get a better look at the shoes. Regina nodded as she kept looking at the shoes. They did indeed look expensive and she suddenly worried that whoever this guy was, was using all of his money on her.

"What does the card say?", Henry said and brought his mother out of her thoughts. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before giving it to him. She waited almost impatiently on him to read the card and figure out if he knew who this 'S' was.

"S"

Regina eyed her son. He didn't sound very enthusiastic. He stared at the card like it was from another realm.

"What it is Henry?"

"S"

Regina almost rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Do you have any idea of who this might be?"

Henry turned to his mother and shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be anyone. Their name could start with it. Their last name. Their nickname. It could be their favorite letter. It could be a letter they used just to confuse you. A letter doesn't prove anything"

To be surprised was an understatement. Regina was shocked to hear such words come out of her sons mouth. But still it didn't. Her son had always been smart and he's always succeeded in his operations. Henry noticed his mothers reaction and laughed.

"Come on mom. You will figure it out. He said it himself. Or wrote it. When he gave you the dress. You will meet him at Christmas. So don't worry"

Regina sighed and nodded before pulling her son into a hug. It was so hard to believe how grown he has become. He was taller than her now, and it broke a little part of her heart.

"Thank you Henry. I love you"

Henry smiled and hugged his mother back.

"I love you too mom"

After a couple of seconds in the hug, they both heard a doorbell and Henry jumps up.

"The food is here. You go open, but do not pay the man!"

And with that he was gone running up the stairs, leaving a confused Regina who was about to complain. But she sighed and walked to the door. She opened and widened her eyes in surprise as as saw Ruby standing at her porch with a white plastic bag with some Chinese food inside.

"Miss Lucas"

"Geez Regina, just call me Ruby"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. Her eyes turned to the plastic bag and raised her eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me you've quit your job at Granny's to become a Chinese delivery"

Ruby snorted and held out the plastic bag.

"No. I'm friends with the original Chinese delivery guy Ross, but he's sick, so Chang asked me to come help her out this evening. Apparently Ross ate something bad and made him throw up all over his shirt and the restaurant, so everything is take out for the night"

Regina nodded as she took the plastic bag and made a face in disgust.

"Well that's... Mortifying"

Ruby chuckled and waved her hair back from her shoulders.

"Yeah well. He's fine I guess. He's still cute though"

Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling, but didn't get a word out before they both heard a yell from upstairs.

"FOUND IT!"

The two women shared a confused look before looking inside, already hearing Henry running down the stairs.

"I found it. Alright, here you go", Henry said walking towards the door while he pulled out some money, without looking up. When he reached the door, he looked up and immediately imitated his mothers face.

"Ruby?"

Both women chuckled at the boys confusion and Henry looked between them even more confused.

"What?"

"I'm the delivery guy for the night at the Chinese restaurant. Or well... Girl", Ruby chuckled as she looked down at herself. Henry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why? What happened to the other guy?"

"Don't ask", both women said in unison and Henry became more confused than ever, but decided to drop it. He cleared his throat and looked down at the money in his hand.

"Well here. For the food", he said and handed Ruby the money in front of her, but the young brunette immediately raised her hand.

"Don't bother. It's already been paidfor. Good night", Ruby said and left without another word. The two Mills stood wide eyed, like mother like son, not believing their own ears.

"Paid for? Who the hell knew I ordered Chinese?"

The swear immediately brought Regina out of her trance.

"Henry! Language"

"Sorry", Henry said not sorry at all.

* * *

Ruby walked down the road when a body suddenly jumped from the bushes.

"Rubes!"

Ruby screamed and jumped back, while Emma just stood and eyed the brunette hopefully.

"Ems! You can't just scare me like that! You said at the docks! Not you jumping from a fucking bush like a creep!"

"Sorry Rubes, but I couldn't wait that long"

Ruby sighed and went to a bench only a couple of feet away. She sat and took some steady breaths while Emma sat beside her.

"Well?", Emma asked hopefully and Ruby turned to the hopeful blonde.

"Well surprised would definitely be an understatement"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby chuckled and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Don't worry Ems. They were surprised yes, but in a good way"

Emma sighed and looked down.

"Good. I just... I want to give them everything you know?"

"Yeah... I know"

* * *

Regina and Henry sat in the living room eating their food while they saw tv. They have been sitting for a couple of minutes when Henry spoke.

"Who do you think paid for our food?"

"I don't know. Could be anyone. The reason could be friendly. Could be romantic. Could be for doing something good. Could be for doing something bad and poison us. Could be anyone", Regina said and smirked, not looking at her son. Said son rolled his eyes at his mothers imitation of him.

"Seriously though. It was cool of them. It was quite a lot of money"

At that Regina turned her head to her son so quickly, Henry actually became worried about her neck for a second.

"A lot?", Regina said slowly, placing her food on the table, giving her son she full attention. But said son just looked away from his mother, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Henry Daniel Mills, how much did this take out cost?"

"..4 dollars", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear it, could you say that again?"

Henry cleared his throat.

"34 dollars"

"34 DOL—", Regina stopped herself. She knew she shouldn't become angry at her son for wanting food.

"Henry, 34 dollar is a lot of money. Why would you not let me pay for it?"

"I just wanted to do something good for once. You have given me everything a boy could ever with for. You pay for everything. I wanted to do something good"

Regina's hard eyes immediately softened and she sighed deep.

"Henry... Being my son and showing how much you love me is enough. I don't need anything else from you. Only for you to be happy"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"I know... I just—"

"I know sweetheart. But just let me handle the money problems okay?"

Henry nodded and leaned in giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before smiling and taking his food, continuing to eat.

"So what did you secret Santa give you today and yesterday?"

"Yesterday I got the third Harry Potter book"

"That's nice Henry. You think you'll get the whole collection?"

"I think so"

Regina smiled at her son and scratched his neck before continuing.

"And for today?"

"I haven't gotten any"

Regina suddenly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Henry nodded.

"Is that why I only had one gift today? It was from yesterday?"

Henry once more nodded while he ate his food. Regina thought about it for a moment, but couldn't come to any conclusions.

"Maybe the take out was our gift today"

Regina turned to her son and looked at him for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Maybe"

 


	13. December 13th

The next morning Regina was woken by her alarm and she groaned as she slammed at her alarm making it stop. But now she couldn't sleep, so she groaned once more and stood from her bed making herself ready. When she walked out of her room ready for her day, was met by Henry in the hallway.

"Good morning Henry", she said and kissed her cheek. Henry groaned a "morning" in response making his way to the bathroom. Regina chuckled at her son and followed him with her eyes till he reached the bathroom and closed the door. She sighed and walked down to make breakfast.

* * *

Emma woke by a different alarm. Or rather a breath. She could the breathing in her face and she opened her eyes and was met by brown eyes.

"Oh... Hey buddy. What uh..."

She turned and looked at the clock. _7:38_  Emma sighed and turned to the fox.

"Have you been sleeping in my bed?"

The fox continued to stare, but now laid down in the bed. Emma sat and scratched it behind its ear and the fox easily leaned in to the touch. Emma smiled and titled her head to the side in wonder.

"Regina calls you my son. Well then may—", Emma stopped in her mid sentence as she suddenly realized that she didn't even know if the fox was a boy or a girl. Her eyes wondered to its bag legs and looked back to the foxes eyes.

"Excuse me"

She took one of the foxes bag legs and lifted it. She may not be an animal expert, but she knew enough to know that the little dangling thing between its legs was its penis. Emma smiled a little and put down its leg.

"You're a boy. Alright uhm.. Well I don't really know what to call you. Uhm... What about rocky?"

For the first time, the fox actually showed its feelings and eyed the blonde like she was an idiot. Emma lifted her hands in surrender.

"Alright alright, uhm... Max?"

Another glare.

"Julian?"

Another glare.

"Grey?"

Now a deadly glare.

"Right. That won't work. You're orange", Emma said and laughed at her own inside joke. She thought about a proper name for the fox and suddenly it clicked.

"I know a name for you!"

Before she could tell the name, she heard a knock on her door and she saw the fox staring at her bedroom door.

"Come on. Let's go see who it is"

Emma jumped out of bed, the fox already running down the stairs before Emma could even get some clothes on. She chuckled and quickly put on some sweat pants and a sweater before walking down and hearings someone yelping on the other side of the door. When she was down all the way she saw the fox scratching the door with its paws.

"Hey buddy stop that!"

The fox immediately stopped and lowered its head in shame. The fox obviously knew who his master now was. Emma opened the door and saw her mother.

"Emma. What was that thing? Did you get a dog or something?"

"Sort of", Emma chuckled and opened her door further to reveal the little fox. Snow immediately smiled and eyed the fox in wonder.

"It's a fox!", she exclaims and Emma smiles at her.

"Yeah. It is"

"What's its name?", Snow asked and got down on her knees stretching out her hand for the fox to sniff. The fox got curious and slowly walked towards the waiting hand of the new woman in its life.

"I was about to name him when you knocked"

"Oh? Did you find one?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of Crevan"

Snow turned to her daughter and eyed her in wonder.

"Crevan?"

Emma nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. It's Irish. It means—"

"Fox", Snow finished her daughters sentence. Emma smiled and got down on her knees as well. She could feel eyes on her and turned to see her mother looking at her with adoring eyes.

"What?", Emma asked blushing hard.

"You're keeping him aren't you?"

Emma shrugged and looked down at Crevan who now stood before her looking up at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Well he certainly has taken quite a fond of you"

"What do you mean?"

"In the enchanted forest, foxes weren't very rare. You saw foxes all the time, everywhere you'd go. I've heard that Lions are taken for being the king of all the animals. But in our land, it's was the foxes. They ruled the forests. They guarded their homes and families and they would kill anything that stood against them. Even Regina had an encounter with them once. But that was way before she became all evil queen. Even way before she ever married my father"

Snow had stood from the floor and sat on a chair all the while she had told Emma about the foxes in the enchanted forest. Emma now stood as well and sat down beside her.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was about the age I had when she married my father. She was out in the stables and a fox suddenly came by. She hadn't heard about them before, so of course she got curious. So she stepped forward and tried to touch it, but the fox got scared and probably felt threatened, so it attacked her. That's how she got the scar on her upper lip"

Emma was frozen. She has always loved the scar on Regina's lip. But she never really knew the story behind it. She had always come to the conclusion that Cora did it to her in her angry violence, or that some sort of wild animal like a bear or a squeal or something did it, but a fox? Never on her list.

"That's why she's so freaked out when she sees Crevan"

"She's already met him? How did that go?"

Emma could see the worry in her mothers eyes and sighed.

"She was kind of freaked out. She even hesitated to let me keep him. You can easily see how frightened of him she actually is. She even jumped out of my bed, when she saw him standing in the doorway"

"What was Regina doing in your bed?", Snow suddenly asked with wide eyes, and Emma immediately froze and mentally smacked herself in her face for loosing herself in the conversation.

"Uuhhh... Henry and Regina stayed over and I only have two bedrooms and the other one is Henry's?"

"So she slept in your bed?"

"Yes?", Emma said looking pretty uneasy to say at least.

"And where did you sleep?"

"In my bed?"

 _Okay, this conversation just took a wired turn_ , Snow thought as she widened her eyes and turned to Crevan.

"Well... Did something happen?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

Emma blushed hard and looked down. And that was enough for Snow.

"Omg there did!", Snow exclaimed and actually smiled. Emma stood and lifted her hand in surrender.

"I'm not having this conversation with you"

"What?"

"I'm not letting you in about my sex life, mom!"

"You had sex with her?!?"

"MOM!"

* * *

Regina walked into her office and saw a bucket of flowers standing on her desk.

_He's such a charming_

She smiles and walks to her desk already seeing the card. She took into her hands and read it.

_**I miss your smell. Can't wait to see you.** _

_**Ps. Hope you and Henry liked your Chinese.** _

_**\- S** _

She placed the card back in the flowers and smirked. She walked out of her office out to her secretary.

"Nina?"

The secretary, Nina, immediately lifted her head and saw the mayor smiling back at her.

"Yes Madame Mayor?"

"Did you see who brought those flowers to my desk?"

"It was Mr. French from Game of Thorns Madame Mayor"

Regina nodded and walked back inside her office, Nina breathing out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Regina sat down in her chair breathed out a sigh. She stared at the card from her admire and knew she couldn't take this secrecy any longer.

She immediately took out her phone and went to her contacts to find the contact 'Swan'. She pressed the call button and waited. After a few rings, she heard the familiar voice of a certain blonde.

"Hey Regina"

"Meet me at my office. You got 10 minutes"

And with that the brunette hung up, leaving a confused blonde. Snow noticed her daughters confusion beside her in the couch and asked.

"What did Regina want?"

"She wants to see me at her office in ten minutes"

"Really? Did she say why?", Snow asked taking a sip of he coffee.

"No. She just hung up after that. So I guess I have to go now. I got 9 minutes to get ready and get to the city hall"

Snow chuckled at her daughters hurry and took another sip.

"You just go. I'll lock when I leave"

"Thanks mom", Emma yelled from upstairs and Snow chuckled once more turning to the fox laying on the couch beside her.

"You have a very special, but clumsy mother Crevan"

* * *

Emma made it to the town hall and Regina sat her desk when she walked inside the office.

"You're late"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the clock.

"11 minutes Regina. Come on, it's not the end of the world"

"Whatever, I need to speak with you about something important"

"And that is?"

"Are you my secret admire?"

Emma was taken aback by the question. But still not. She have been using her starter letter as identification the last couple of days.

"Regina i thought we were past this? I thought I proved it to you by sitting with you while he wrote to you?"

Regina sighed looked down. But after a second it hit her.

"How do you know it was him?"

Emma suddenly stiffened and looked around completely avoiding the woman's gaze. Regina smirked and stood.

"Either it's you or you know who it is. And trust me my sweet Emma, I will figure this out", Regina said as she walked around her desk towards the blonde. Said blonde took a step back for every step the brunette took forward. And eventually the blonde hit the door and she was trapped. Regina's smirk grew wider and now she stood right in the blondes personal space slightly taller than her with her killer heels. Emma felt herself getting wet and gulped as Regina leaned in.

"Just tell me Emma. I may have showed mercy to you in the bedroom two nights ago, but I will not show that anymore. And you know just as good as I do, that I am master in torture. And not just in the bloody way", Regina husked in the blondes ear and licked it. And that was it for Emma and she immediately turned them around and kissed the brunette passionately and hard. Regina kissed her back with lust but whimpered as Emma pulled back from the kiss, but moaned out as she felt the lips now on her neck, sucking hard making sure to leave mark, before continuing down the brunette's breasts. But Emma wanted more. So she took the brunette into her arms and carried her to her desk gently laying her on the cold surface. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's lips back on her own and brought her hands to the blondes neck, bringing her impossible closer. Emma moaned and tracked her hand to the brunette's shirt, gently bringing it down her long legs, before bringing her hand to the trobbing center. Regina moaned at the contact. She was getting wetter and it couldn't go fast enough.

"Please Emma"

Emma smiled and laid the brunette down on the desk before taking off her panties, revealing perfect shaving. Emma licked her lips and leaned forward taking the lower lips into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!", Regina moaned but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Regina growled and sat up trying to push the blonde away, but she didn't even stir.

"Emma the phone is ringing, I have to take it"

Emma stopped and leaned back, precum all over her face. Regina smirked and answered the call.

"This better be important"

"Regina, uhm. I was wondering if you were still with Emma? She's not picking up her phone", Snow said and before Regina could answer, she felt a mouth on her clit once more, and it took all of her not to moan out.

"Uhm... Ye-yes Emma is here", Regina managed to get out. Snow sighed in relief and smiled.

"That's a relief Regina. Can I talk to her?"

Regina looked down at the blonde, and said blonde smirked back up at her, and before Regina could say anything, Emma stuck her tongue inside her, and she cursed out.

"Oh my god!"

Snow jumped in her seat and looked confused around.

"Regina? Regina are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing Snow. Emma's just being a child nowadays"

Emma stopped her movements and looked up at the mayor, deadly eyeing her. Regina brought her head back down and smirked and almost moaned as she felt the tongue inside her again.

"Everything is fine Snow. Our meeting isn't quite over yet. But I will tell her to call you as soon as I let her go", Regina said, her hand still on Emma's head keeping her down. Emma flicked her tongue and Regina let out a last moan before she hung up.

"Alright. See you later Snow. Nice talking to you", she said and hung up. She glared deadly down at Emma and said blonde smirked back up at her and winked.

"Don't blame me. Your taste is my favorite flavor, and not even my mother can stop me from eating you out"

Regina rolled her eyes and laid back down on the desk.

"Well, then you better making me cum or so help me!"

"It shall be my pleasure my majesty"

As Emma ate her out, Regina moaned out, but was soon interrupted for the second time by her phone, but this time it was a text message. For starters Regina let it be and just enjoyed her soon to come orgasm but another sound of a new text made her groan out and turned her head to the phone and opened the messages. Just as she opened them and saw who it was from, she felt three fingers enter her and it was enough for her to come hard and scream out.

"EMMA!"

Emma smiled and kept the fingers going, let the woman ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Regina looked at the messages with wide eyes.

**_Having fun Madame Mayor?_ **

**_God I wish that was me right now instead of that savior!_ **

Regina gasped and rose form the desk. Emma immediately pulled back and looked at the brunette in worry.

"What? Did I hurt you??"

Regina turned back and forward between the blonde and the messages. She shook her head as she heard her name for the fifth time and looked at the concerned Emma.

"What's going on Gina? Did I hurt you??"

"What? No. You did an amazing job Emma, it's just..."

"What?"

"How are you doing it?"

Emma looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well, I just flicks my tongue in this specie—"

"No Emma not that!"

Emma closed her mouth and looked away as she does when she gets interrupted.

"I mean the texting"

That made Emma look back at the brunette.

"Texting? What are you talking about?"

Regina showed the messages and Emma's eyes immediately widened, but she had to keep up her game, so she composed and smirked.

"I think someone's jealous"

"So it's not you?", Regina asked in disbelief. Emma chuckled at the brunette and shook her head.

"No Regina. This is the second time he writes to you while we are together. Don't you think that's prof enough?"

Regina slowly nodded now once again looking between the blonde and the phone.

"But let's not worry about that now. I am getting hungry again, so lay down", Emma said and before Regina could protest, she was on her back and a watery mouth was on her clit once more.

* * *

When Emma walked out of the town hall, she walked to Granny's and was met by Mulan and Ruby at the counter, stealing small kisses from each other.

"Hello lovebirds", Emma said, smirking at the couple. Said couple turned to the blonde and both chuckled.

"Hey Em. What's up?", Ruby said and smiled at the blonde.

"Can I speak with you for a second? Alone?"

Ruby nodded and gave Mulan one last kiss before going with Emma to the bathrooms. Once there Emma immediately turned around and hit the waitress on her arm.

"So wha-, Emma what the hell?!?"

"Why do you still have my phone?!"

"Phone? Wha-what phone?!"

"The secret admire phone!", Emma hissed in a whisper as she looked around making sure no one was listening.

"You never asked to get it back"

Emma sighed and looked down.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't. You totally saved my ass today"

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked up at the brunette like she was stupid.

"When you wrote to Regina. She wanted to talk to me again about me being the secret admire. And she almost had me, until you wrote to her"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't write to her?"

"What?"

Ruby looked back into the diner, making sure nobody was listening.

"Em, I haven't had the phone on me all day? It's in my bedroom"

"Then who the hell wrote to her?!"

* * *

When Regina walked inside her mansion, she sighed and called out Henry.

"Henry? I'm home"

Before she could take off her jacket, Henry ran out of the kitchen covered in flour all over his clothes.

"Henry! What happened?", she asked with wide eyes as she dusted him off.

"Nothing"

Regina walked towards her kitchen but was stopped as Henry stepped in front of her.

"No mom, please don't go in there"

Regina eyes her son suspiciously.

"Henry? What did you do?"

Henry opened his mouth but nothing came out and Regina started to become very suspicious and irritated. She's had a rough day despite how many hours it has been.

"Henry Daniels Mills what have you done to my kitchen?"

Henry sighed and stepped aside allowing his mother to pass. She walked inside her kitchen her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw the mess. Flour was covering the floor and the counters just as good as the walls and the ceil. There were two crushed eggs at the counter against the wall, you could see have been rolling down after meeting the wall hard. And last but not least, a big bowl with lots of eggs and flour as well as sugar and milk. Regina saw red and turned angry to her son.

"Spit"

Henry stood at the door his head down. Regina immediately recognized the figure her son stood in and felt herself filling with regret. He looked like herself when she was young and dos something bad as well and waited for her mother to punish her.

"Henry sweetheart. What happened?"

Henry sighed and nodded towards a book on the kitchen island. Regina turned and saw the book. It was a baking book, but she didn't recognized it. She sighed and turned back to her son.

"Secret Santa gave you that?"

"Yeah. It came with this note", Henry said quietly and took out a note and handed to his mother. Regina took the note and read it.

_**So your mother don't have to do all the cooking. Make something nice to her. Like brownies** _

"She asked to make you brownies?", Regina said without a second thought and immediately regretted it as she saw her sons eyebrows turn into confusion.

"She? You know who it is?"

"What? No! I just.. You don't know for sure who it is and it could just as well be a woman as it could be a man"

"But you never refer mysterious people as a she"

Before Regina could answer there was a knock on her door and sighed before walking to the, leaving Henry to his thoughts as he turned to the destroyed kitchen.

When Regina opened the door, Emma immediately walked pass her with two pizza boxes and two root beers from Granny's

"Hey, I figured since my parent are at dinner with Ruby and Granny, I figured we could share dinner as well", she said and walked to the kitchen to get some plates for the pizza but and smiled as she saw her son.

"Hey kid, what—", she stopped as she saw the destroyed kitchen and widened her eyes.

"Wow. What happened?", she asked and turned to Henry and Regina who now stood behind him. Henry turned to his brunette mother expecting her to answer only to be met by her crossing her arms looking back at him with serious eyes. He sighed and turned back to his blonde mother who now has laid the pizza boxes down on the only clean counter and had her arms crossed as well, giving him the exact same look.

"Henry Daniel Mills what did you do?"

Henry sighed and looked down.

"Secret Santa gave me a baking book and asked me to make brownies for mom"

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew she took a huge change by asking her son to bake, but she never expected Regina's kitchen to look like the underworld.

"Alright. Well, at least you tried", she said and chuckled as she was about to flick her wrist when Regina stopped her.

"Don't. Let Henry clean this up. Just take two plates and take them to the living room. I take the boxes", she said and walked inside taking the boxes. She turned and saw Emma standing looking confused at her.

"What about you?"

Regina eyes the blonde confused.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you gonna eat something?"

Regina smirked now knowing what the blonde meant.

"Of course I am. You and I are gonna enjoy these pizzas while our little baker here cleans up his mess", she said and turned to her son smirking. She could see the pout ready on her sons lip, and gave him a hard look making the pout go away. The child needed to learn. She turned back to her secret lover and saw said lover smirking just as wide as herself.

"Indeed we are", she said and chuckled before taking who plates and walking with the brunette to the living room, both hearing the enormous pout from their son as they had entered the living room.

* * *

When the pizza was eaten and Henry had gone to his room to do his homework, Regina and Emma at in the living room close to each other feeling the other woman's warmth of love.

"I like this", Emma whispered into the quietness and Regina smiled as her head laid on the blondes shoulder.

"Me too", she whispered back and snuggled closer to the blonde.

"I named him today", Emma suddenly said and smiled to herself as she thought of her new family member.

"The fox?", Regina asked looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah"

"What did you choose?"

"Crevan"

Region furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled back sitting up.

"Crevan?"

Emma turned to the brunette and smiled proudly.

"Yeah. It's Irish. It means fox"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde.

"You've always been so creative miss Swan", she said playfully once again snuggling into the blonde.

"Oh you know I am miss Mills", Emma said playfully back and turned to the brunette looking down smiling at her. Regina turned and met adoring eyes and smiled back. Emma placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and gently caressed it looking into her lovers eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful", she whispered and Regina smiled wider and leaned up kissing the blonde sweetly on her lips. Emma immediately kissed her back and brought her hand it the brunette's neck, bringing her closer. Regina moaned and felt Emma bringing her onto her back and she immediately obligated the request. Soon Emma was on top and broke the kiss and started kissing the woman down her jaw to her neck marking her. Regina moaned and brought her hands to the blondes shirt, buttoning it open, but quickly growing impatient and ripped the shirt open instead, buttons flying everywhere across the room. Emma moaned in pleasure and took off the shirt and Regina immediately took off her bra as well.

"I want you so bad", Emma whispered and sat up, bringing the brunette with her before taking the woman's t-shirt up over her head, revealing black bra, that was immediately taken off and Regina instantly felt a mouth on her hard nipple.

"Fuck", she whispered, and flicked her wrist transporting them to her bedroom before she was in too much ecstasy to do it. Emma moaned in pleasure a she felt the soft bed sheet below her and brought Regina down onto her back once more, before releasing her nipple and started on giving the other nipple the same kind of attention. Regina moaned and lifted her body bringing more of her breast into the blondes mouth.

"Emma please. Please"

Emma released her nipple and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Regina moaned and brought the blonde closer by her neck, and said blonde could feel her lovers hips grinding towards her core and she moaned before pulling back form the kiss and kissing down her body towards her stomach. She immediately opened the brunette's pants and squeezed them down her long elegant legs she came back up to the brunette's core eye to eye with black panties. She licked her lips and gently took of the panties revealing totally wetness. She immediately latched her mouth into the lips and sucked hard. Regina moaned out and knew she had to do a silent spell, but was now in too much ecstasy to do anything that encountered magic at the moment.

"Emma.. You need... You n-need to..."

Emma understood the request fully and flicked her wrist making the silent spell. Regina moaned in acceptance and brought her hands to blonde locks, bringing the blondes mouth closer to her wet core.

"Fuck Emma"

Emma smiled and brought two fingers inside the mayor and said mayor immediately cursed out.

"FUCK!"

The fingers thrusted in and out hard and fast, and soon a third finger participated and Regina cousin feel her orgasm nearing.

"Emma... I-I'm com—"

The brunette didn't even finish her sentence before her orgasm hit her hard, drenching Emma's mouth with her cum. Emma happily ate her out and moaned in satisfaction before kissing up the woman's body meeting her lips and Regina could taste herself on the blondes lips and brought her closer. Before she could do anything she felt three fingers enter her and she cursed louder than ever.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Emma thrusted faster and harder as she sucking just as hard on the brunette's neck, marking her many more places on her neck. It didn't take long for Regina to come for the second time, and Emma continued to thrust just as fast and hard and Regina moaned in ecstasy.

"Emma oh god! I love you, God don't stop!"

Emma thrusted as hard as she could and soon Regina came for the third time and Emma decided to let her be and let the brunette ride out her orgasm and stopped when she felt the brunette relax. They laid for a couple of minutes, Emma's finger still inside her, both women taking their breaths before Regina broke the silence.

"Best... Round... Ever..."

Emma smirked and rose her head to look at the brunette.

"I know right?"

Regina immediately turned them around, and Emma was surprised of how strong the brunette actually was.

"Your turn"


	14. December 14th

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry for the loooong wait! I have just been using my time on so many other things. Writing my two other stories, job, school. It has just all been crazy!**

**But here I am, and here is your next chapter! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Moans were filling the air, hands roaming bodies, fingers tangled in hair. To say morning sex was Emma's favorite hobby, would be an understatement. She absolutely loved it. To her it was god. Even better than food. And especially when it was with Regina. She let herself get lost in her thoughts as she felt two fingers inside her and a mouth on her neck. She could feel the filthy lips and perfectly white teeth marking her. Emma moaned and was brought from her thoughts as she felt a third finger enter her and she screamed out.

"FUCK!"

Regina sped up her motions and Emma could see stars. Regina could feel the blondes walls tighten around her fingers and soon enough, Emma came hard. Regina smiled in satisfaction and stopped her fingers slowly before pulling out and looking at Emma before seductively rising her hand slowly, placing her fingers on the blondes lips letting her taste her own flavor.

"You... Are... Amazing", Emma sat between breaths and felt Regina laying her head on the blondes chest. Emma sighed and smiled as she kissed the brunette's temple and caressed it gently before she felt tears in her eyes.

"So are you dear"

They laid for a couple of minutes before Emma finally decided to speak.

"What about Robin?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and rose from the blondes chest to look at her.

"Robin?"

"Yes. Robin. Last time you spoke with him, you yelled at him. After the things with Roland and everything"

Regina looked down and felt some of her hair being brought behind her ear.

"Yeah. But I don't know. I should probably go talk to him"

Emma nodded and smiled before sitting up letting the covers down revealing bare chest. Regina immediately looked hungrily at her chest and could feel her mouth watering. Emma noticed the stare and smirked before taking her breast into her palms and showing them to Regina's face. Regina moaned and without any warning latched her mouth onto one of the nipples sucking hard. Emma moaned out and before she knew it, she was brought back down on her back. She could feel the wetness return and now needed the brunette's fingers once more.

"Regina..."

"Patience Swan"

* * *

Henry woke to a house full of moans and screams and he scrunched his face in disgust and put a pillow to his face. When he knew he couldn't get back to sleep, he stood from his bed and changed before walking out of his room, the moans and screams becoming louder, and he quickly ran down the stairs, deciding to play some video games before breakfast.

Only 30 minutes later Regina walked down the stairs in her pantsuit. She could easily hear the Star Wars tone from Henry's game and she chuckled before walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. Two minutes later Emma walked down as well and walked to the kitchen.

"I can hear Henry is up"

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes he is. He probably couldn't sleep because of all the noise you made"

"Don't blame me?! You caused me to scream"

Regina turned to her lover and smirked.

"Well I am good at what I am doing"

Emma walked towards the brunette and smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and leaned in kissing the woman on her filthy lips. Regina moaned into the kiss and she could feel herself getting wet. But knowing her son was in the living room, she pulled back and hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma smiled and brought her arms around the brunette smiling wide.

"You okay?", Emma asked quietly and Regina nodded before pulling back.

"I'm fine. I just needed that for a moment"

"Of course. Whatever you need babe", Emma said as she nodded. Regina smiled and kissed the blonde one last time before returning to the breakfast. Emma smiled and walked to the living room and saw Henry in the couch, and Star Wars on the screen.

"Good morning kid. You're up early"

Henry paused his game and turned to stare at his blonde mother with a perfect raised eyebrow, just like his brunette mother.

"You are so your mothers son"

Henry shook her head as he rolled his eyes and returned to his game.

"I'm sorry if we were too loud kid. I guess we forgot the silence spell"

"You forgot?", Henry asked not believing it for a second.

"Sorry", Emma said with absolutely no apology and smiled ruffling his hair before walking to the kitchen, beefing the brunette's back and a perfect view of her ass. Emma raised one of her brows as she turned her head slightly eyeing the ass.

"Stop staring at my ass Swan, and get over here and help me instead"

But Emma didn't move, she continued to stare at the perfect round thing in her face. But the perfect round thing was soon not in her face, but a angry and yet smirking brunette.

"Emma!"

Emma turned to the brunette.

"What?"

"Stop staring at my ass!"

Emma smirked and walked closer to the brunette.

"Sorry. I can't help it. It's perfect", she said as she now stood right in front of the brunette, their chests touching. Regina smirked and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I've worked hard to get it"

"Oh really? And what, may I ask, indicated this hard work?", Emma asked smirking at the brunette. Said brunette smirked back and leaned in their lips touching but no pressure was made.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", Regina whispered against the blondes lips before finally giving pressure and kissing the blonde heatedly. Emma of course immediately kissed her back just as hard and brought her arms around the brunette. She was about to lift the brunette up when said brunette stopped her.

"Not now Swan. We have a son to feed"

* * *

When Emma walked through her front door, she would immediately hear tiny legs running in the house towards her. She smiled as she thought of her new family member and right then, Crevan came running down the stairs. And as lucky as he could be, he tripped on the last step and fell to the floor, face first. Emma immediately became worried but couldn't help laugh at the fox and smiled as he didn't take a single glance at his fail and stood again before running towards is owner. Emma immediately got down on her knees and brought her arms out, Crevan jumping into them letting the blonde hug him for a couple of seconds.

"Hi buddy. How are you doing? Have you been a good boy?"

Crevan pulled back and ran towards the kitchen to his empty bowl. Emma smiled and stood before walking towards the cabinets and taking out another can of food for the fox, but immediately noticed she only had one left. She sighed and took the last can, putting it in Crevan's bowl.

"I guess this means shopping", Emma said and walked to the door only to be met by Crevan standing in front of the door.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Crevan turned and looked up at the door.

"You wanna go with me?"

Crevan turned to her and stared for a second before turning back to the door.

"Well, you need some air anyway. You've been inside this house since I left yesterday", Emma says and flicks her wrist, a black dog leash and a white collar appear in her hand. She squats and puts on the collar and then the dog leash. She stands again and smiles down at Crevan who eyes the dog leash from his collar to her hand.

"This is going to be fun", Emma says to herself and walks out of her house. The second she steps out of her yard and onto the street, she can feel eyes on her and Crevan, and she starts to feel embarrassment creeping inside her, but the second she glances down at Crevan and sees how exited he is to be outside, she feels herself relax and smiles as she walks towards the grocery store. As she nears the grocery store, she sees the no-animal-sign and sighs. She looks around and sighs deeper as she doesn't see a person she's close to enough for her to trust them with Crevan. As she turns to the store once more, she sees Ruby inside.

"Rubes!", Emma hissed quietly at first, but makes a face like she was stupid at her action, and speaks louder.

"Rubes! Ruby!!"

Ruby heard someone yell at her and turns to the door seeing Emma and the familiar fox at the door.

"Ems? What are you— are you having your pet with you?!", Ruby asks surprised as she reaches the blonde.

"Yeah, he needed to come outside to get some air. But I totally forgot that he couldn't come inside the store and now I need someone I really trust to look out for him, while I buy some stuff"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head.

_Typical Ems_

"Please Ems, it's okay. You can take him inside. Alex is cool with animals in the store. She lets me be in there"

Emma chuckles and then slowly looks behind the brunette to see a small brown figure with long black hair.

"That's Alex?"

Ruby turns to the woman and smiles.

"Yeah. She's sweet"

Emma smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay, but you're sure I can take him with me?"

"Course Ems. Let's go", Ruby says and turns around to walk inside, Emma following with Crevan, nervous as hell. As she walks in and Alex sees the fox inside the store, she turns to Ruby who just smiles at her and continues to walk Emma following suit. Alex smiles at the blonde and said blonde smiles nervously back.

Suddenly she feels a pull in her arm and Crevan is off towards something he had seen. Emma yelps out in surprise earning several glances from the people in the store.

"Crevan!", she yells but the fox continues to run down the hall and Emma can't seem to stop him so she runs with him. Crevan is fast to Emma's surprise and it takes several runs for him to stop at the shelf at the end of the hall where the toys for pets are. Emma who's now out of breath stands with her hands on her knees taking several breaths before it becomes steady again. She stands strait and immediately sighs and rolls her eyes as she notices all the toys. She squats down and takes the foxes faces into her hands.

"Don't ever do that again, boy! You scared me", Emma says and Crevan can feel his owners disappointment and bows his head in shame. Emma could see the guilt creeping inside her boy and smiles with compassion.

"It's okay boy. Just don't do it again", she says caressing him behind his ear. Crevan turns his head up towards his owner and leans in, his nose touching hers. Emma smiles with tears threatening in her eyes. She could feel the love the fox feels for her and she couldn't be more grateful for being gifted with Crevan in her life. She smiles and turns to the toys.

"So what do we have here?"

"Emma?"

Emma turns and sees Regina standing behind her with a basket full of groceries.

"Regina", Emma announces and stands turning to the brunette. Said brunette smiles back and is about lean in when they are interrupted by a call.

"Ems! Is everything alright?! What happened?", Ruby comes from one of the halls and looks at Emma and then down at Crevan.

"Nothing Rubes. Crevan just got a little exited", Emma says and looks down at her boy who looks back at her his big tale moving from side to side.

"I'm sorry, exited?", Regina asked slightly confused. Both women turned to the elder brunette and nodded.

"Uh yeah, Crevan became a little excited when he saw the pet toys and ran while I was holding him in his leash", Emma said caressing her neck. Regina looked down at the fox and smiled a little uncomfortably.

"Oh... Well let's hope you're alright dear"

Emma smiled at the woman while Ruby eyes the two women with suspicion.

"So. Uhm, I have to uh... Go", Emma said and walked away leaving a confused Regina and even mere confused Ruby.

* * *

Regina immediately spotted a little letter on her dining table as she walked inside her house. She took the letter in her hands and saw both her and Henry's names on it. She looked around the house, but didn't feel a single soul inside it, so she just shrugged and opened the letter revealing a gift card for Granny's. She rolled her eyes and laid it on the table before taking the small card.

_**Thought you and your son could use some time out** _

_**\- L** _

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the letter. Wasn't it an S? Was the person trying to spell something for her? Was this a new guy? Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and Henry stepped inside his home.

"Hey mom", he says as he sees her, and Regina turns and smiles at him.

"Henry. Uhm... We got mail", Regina says and holds up the opened letter and the gift card. Henry steps closer and sees the card.

"L? I thought it was an S?", Henry asks his eyebrows furrowed. Regina nods and hands him the gift card.

"Now I guess you can take your friends for a meal at granny's. When you say you really want to help some out you know? Take them for lunch, your treat"

Henry smiles as he receives the card. He looks up at his mother and smiles at her.

"Thanks mom. But it's not only mine. And according to the card, it's from your admire, who wants to be a gentleman and take me in the present as well. It's yours. Not mine", Henry says and walks upstairs, leaving his mother with furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

The second Emma came back home with Crevan and had let him go of the leash, she heard her phone ring and saw Rubys name.

"What's up Rubes?", Emma said as she answered the call.

"Emma! It's gone!"

 

 


	15. December 15th

**IM BACK! I really hope you're going to enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Again, thank you so much for the follows and subscribers. You have no idea what you're doing to me! Really!**

**Here it is! Take care until next time!**

 

**Ps. I'm in Spain for the whole next week, so there will be no chapters posted next week**

* * *

 

"WHAT?!?", Emma yelled as she slowly raised her hand to her head. She could see Crevan looking confused at her. She swallowed a lump as she waited for an answer from the other end of the line.

"I know!! I have looked everywhere!! I destroyed my place to find it and I can't! Somebody stole it!", Ruby said who also stood with her hand on her head. She had spent almost two hours of looking for the damn phone, but it was no where to be seen or found. Before she could wonder why the other end of the line suddenly sounded like it was hung up, she saw Emma standing right in front of her. Ruby jumped in surprise and fell over a drawer that had been pulled out of her shelf.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!", Ruby yelled as she stood from the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a freaking situation here, because someone can't take care of a freaking phone!", Emma yelled back mentally killing the wolf. Ruby growled and stood in front of the blonde.

"Me?!? ITS YOUR FUCKING PHONE!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN TEXTING REGINA!! YOU'RE THE FUCKING ADMIRE!! ITS YOUR DAMN PHONE!!"

Emma growled ending the discussion and started looking for the phone. She looked for almost 5 minutes before yelling out; "ugh, it's gone!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and pointed at the blonde with flat hand.

"No shit Sherlock!"

Emma growled and turned to the wolf with deadly eyes.

"Rubes I swear to god, do not make me come over there and beat the hell out of you!"

Ruby sighed and took a deep breath composing and forcing herself to relax.

"Emma, fighting isn't helping. Someone has the damn phone, and has apparently already used it to their advantage"

Emma nodded and sighs trying to relax herself. It worked for almost 30 seconds before they both heard a phone ring.

"It's mine", Ruby says and sighs before answering the phone.

"Hey babe", she says tiredly and closes her eyes for a second as she listens to Mulan.

"I'm fine babe, just been a long day"

Emma stand frozen looking around the room for the damn phone she knows is long gone.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit.... Yeah, love you too", Ruby smiles to herself and hangs up turning to the phone.

"Mulan is coming over in a bit. So I should probably start cleaning up", Ruby says, starting to take the clothes from the floor only to feel it gone from her grasp and her room is suddenly clean. She smiles and turns to Emma who still stands frozen.

"Thanks Ems. Go home. You need to sleep"

Emma nods and turns to the wolf smiles at her.

"Yeah.. Thanks Rubes. And sorry for yelling at you. I know it's not your fault. It's my phone. I am the admire after all, so I have to take care of the damn phone"

Ruby smiles and steps forward pulling the blonde into her arms.

"It's okay Em. Just go home and get some sleep"

Emma nodded and stepped back before flipping her wrist disappearing from the apartment. She sighed and immediately went upstairs to make herself ready for bed. When she finally finished and threw herself under the covers, Crevan immediately came jumping in the bed, laying in the other pillow. But before he laid down he walked towards his owner and stood waiting for the blonde to notice him. Said blonde opened her eyes and saw her pet standing on her bed eyeing her. She sighed and sat up bringing her arms half around her legs, looking at the fox.

"What's up sweetie?"

Crevan stood and walked closer standing on his hind legs, his front legs om her knees and leaned his head half in waiting for her to lean in as well. Emma eyed him curiously for a moment before slowly leaning in letting their noses touch. Crevan pulled back and laid on the other pillow beside Emma's. Emma smiled and laid back down letting sleep take over.

The next morning Emma woke by her alarm. She groaned and moved her hand towards her alarm hitting it on the off button. She slowly rose from the bed turning to her eyes seeing Crevan gaping. Her eyes widened as she saw his teeth. They were sharper than she expected. She was brought from her thoughts as she heard her phone ring. She turned her phone and saw Ruby's on it.

"Hey Rubes"

"Hey Ems. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I know I was hard on you. I know the phone was my responsibility and I let someone take it. I'm sorry"

Emma smiled at the brunettes apology, even thought she didn't have to.

"Don't worry Rubes, I was hard on you as well. I'm supposed to take care of the damn phone, not you", she said looking towards Crevan who walked towards her eyeing her curiously. She heard a knock on the door and turned to the door for second before turning back to Crevan. She eyed him surprised and confused as she noticed he still hadn't ran towards the door like he used to. It suddenly came to her mind and she waved for him to step closer.

"Come on bud", she said and leaned down meeting his nose with her own, and Crevan immediately took off. She smiled and went back to her phone call.

"I have to call you back Rubes, someone's at my door"

"Alright Em. I'll see you later"

"See ya"

She hung up and walked to her closet. She found her blue jump in and put it on before walking down the stairs, where she immediately met by a huge amount of knocking.

'I'm coming!", she yelled and saw Crevan standing almost elegant at the door waiting for her to open. She smiled and opened the door revealing her mother with her little brother in her arms.

"Mom? Is everything alright?", she asked looking outside. She immediately took Neal from her mothers arms who were already stretching out his arms towards her and yelled; "Emma!", while Snow immediately saw Crevan and got down on her knees after Emma had taken Neal and as the fox happily greeted her with love.

"Hello Crevan. You seem happy and rested. Of course honey, I just wanted to check on you. And Neal wanted to see you. He has been screaming your name since last night, so I promised him to take him here"

Emma smiled and opened the door wider letting Snow walk inside. Emma immediately flicked her wrist, letting a high chair for Neal appear before sitting him down in it. She immediately went to her refrigerator taking out her baby mix she always had in case her ever came here for food. She walked back and immediately sat down in a chair beside him and started feeding him.

"Hey boy, how are you today huh?", she said smiling wide. She loved her little brother more than anything. She noticed Crevan walking closer to the boys chair and jumped on the chair on the other side of it and eyed the baby curiously.

"You're a curious fox Crevan. Just like your mother", Snow said and couldn't help but smile as she saw her daughters blush, as she sat beside the chair Crevan stood on.

"He's very curious, aren't you bud?", Emma said smiling at her pet before continuing feeding her little brother. Neal smiled as he happily ate and turned to the fox. He curiously pointed at Crevan and turned to Emma obviously asking who it was.

"That's Crevan. He's my pet. You want to touch him?"

Neal immediately pulled back his hand and looked almost scared at the fox. Emma smiled and caressed his cheek.

"He doesn't bite Neal. He's a sweet fox. He won't hurt you"

Neal shook his head and pointed at the spoon in her hand. Emma nodded and brought it to his mouth.

"So. Got any plans for the day?", Snow started as she stood from the table walking to the coffeemaker. Emma turned to her mother and shrugged before turning back to her brother.

"Not really, you?"

Snow shrugged and took a cup before walking back to her seat.

"Only lunch plans with Regina. She wants to talk about some secret admire. Someone who's been texting her and given her presents"

Emma's eyes immediately shot towards her mother and gulped before turning back to her brother once more.

"Do you know anything about that?"

Emma swallowed hard before turning to her mother.

"She's told me a couple of times. She has even thought it was me a couple of times", she said smiling nervously. Snow widened her eyes and looked away thinking.

"Well she does hate when somebody keeps something from her. But why think it's you?"

"Because whoever it is has used an S as a kind of lead to who it might be in its letters"

"Yes, she told me about them. She told me they changed to L now"

"Yeah I known"

"How do you know that?", Snow asked now suspicious.

"She told me", Emma said casual as she stood from the table and took the coffee machine and a cup before walking back to the table pouring some for both her and her mother. Snow eyed her daughter suspiciously. She could easily see the nervousness in her daughter and something told her her daughter was lying. She smirked and thought of a plan.

"She actually received a present this morning. A fitness ball and a letter that told she needed to get fit, with it"

"What, no! I didn't give her that!", Emma said and immediately mentally smacked herself for revealing herself.

"Aha! I knew it! Emma this is huge!"

"Ugh whyyyy", Emma groaned and took a huge sip of her coffee.

"Because now you can finally show your true feelings for her!", Snow said earning Emma choking on her coffee.

* * *

Regina walked inside her kitchen and noticed a small present and a letter beside it. She smiled and walked to the present taking the letter first.

**_A little lead of mine. I know how you hate not knowing what's going on._ **

**_\- A_ **

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the letter.

_A? How many letter is he going to use?_

"Mom?"

Regina turns and sees her son standing at the door.

"Yes Henry?"

"Is that a new gift?", he asked and walked towards her.

"Yes it is, and apparently we got ourselves a new lead", she says showing her son the letter.

"A? Is he forming a name?"

"Perhaps, I haven't really thought about it", she replied and looked back at the present. Henry smiled as stood beside her.

"Open it mom"

Regina sighed and looked at her son before turning back to the present and opening it. She gasped and blushed heavily as she saw what's in the box. A red thong was showing in front of them and Regina could practically feel her sons eyes on her, as the awkward silence drew out.

"Mom? What's that?", Henry asked blushing hair as hard, maybe even more. Regina turned to her son and blushed heavily.

"Uhm... That's women's underwear Henry", she said slowly and eyed her son. Henry nodded slowly and looked away blushing harder than ever.

"Uhm. Okay. So uhm.. This is a woman then?"

"I guess it is"

"Okay. Right. Well I have to uhm... Go", Henry said and quickly kissed his mothers cheek before running out of the house before an embarrassing moment could happen.

* * *

"So", Snow started as she and Emma sat down in a both in the diner.

"Regina huh? How long have you been in love with her?", she asked earning a glance from her daughter.

"What? I'm not—", Emma stopped as she saw her mothers knowing eyes at her. She sighed as leaned back down in the booth and looked away crossing her arms.

"Okay fine. I'm in love with her, so what?"

Snow grinned as she jumped up and down in the booth.

"So what, Emma this is huge"

"Why?"

"Because it's good for you to move on after—", Snow stopped herself before she went too far, but it was already too late. She could practically feel what her daughter feels as she stopped her sentence.

"After Killian", Emma said quietly looking down. Snow sighed and looked down as well.

"I-I'm sorry swee—"

"It doesn't matter mom. It was a long time ago. You're right. Moving on", Emma said confidently, but even she could hear her own throat being filled with a lump.

"Emma—", Snow was stopped as she heard the door open and the oh so familiar high heels clicking against the hard floor could be heard. Both mother and daughter turned to the door to see Regina walking towards them, a smile and a raised eyebrow found on her face.

"Emma? Are you joining us?", Regina asked as she saw her secret lover. Emma sat stiff and before they knew it, she stood from the booth and walked fast out of the diner leaving Snow and Regina with confusion all over their faces.

* * *

Regina walked to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. She tried again and called her out; "Emma?"

She went for the handle and smirked when the door opened.

"Emma?", Regina yelled as she stepped inside. But the blonde was no where to be found or heard.

"Emma?", she tried more serious and suddenly noticed Crevan on the floor in front of the stairs looking up at her. She swallows hard as memories flows through her mind. She lifts her hand to her scar and swallows once more before composing herself. She knows this isn't the fox' fault. This fox is young and couldn't have been the one who hurt her all those years ago. She stands strait and walks around the room looking for Emma. She refuses to interact with the animal.

"Emma?"

When she doesn't receive and answer, Regina sighs and closes her eyes in defeat and turns to the fox.

"Hey there. Where's your mother?"

Crevan stands and walks towards the stairs after a moment. Regina sighs in relief and follows him, ending at the bedroom door. She sighs and opens it further, revealing a sleeping Emma. She sighs deeper and walks inside. She makes sure closing the door but not fully, so the fox would be able to walk in and out.

She walks towards the bed and sees Emma in her underwear sleeping peacefully. She walks around the bed to the other side and flicks her wrist, her own clothing disappearing. She lays down in bed beside Emma bringing her arm around her and pulling her closer to her body, feeling skin to skin. She sighs in satisfaction as she feels the warmth in their bodies. She slowly leans in and kisses the blonde on her neck, making said blonde shiver slightly in her sleep. Regina leans back and lays her head on the pillow a little bit above Emma and kisses her temple before seeing Crevan laying down in Emma's embrace in from of her stomach. Regina couldn't help but smile and closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Emma wakes up as she feels a tongue on her nose. She blinks her eyes open and sees Crevan standing in front of her his face close. She sighs and leans in letting their noses touch before Crevan jumps down from the bed and walks out of the room. Emma who had followed him with her eyes, lays back down as she sighs and closes her eyes trying to get some more sleep. It's after several seconds she feels the arm around her and the body behind her own. She stiffens as she feels the body moving and bringing her closer towards herself. Emma swallows and turns to see Regina staring back at her.

"Hey", the brunette whispers and smiles. Emma smiles a small smile back and closes her eyes for a brief moment before forcing them open again.

"Slept well?", Regina asks. Emma nods and looks down the brunette's form. Regina can't help but chuckle as she sees the blondes eyes darkening with lust.

"See something you like, Swan?", she asks smirking at the blonde and said blonde turns her green eyes towards brown ones. She doesn't even nod in time before she has leaned in and connected their lips together. Regina easily feels the lust in the kiss as she could see it in the blondes eyes. She kisses her back for a couple of minutes before pulling back. But Emma just moved with her not daring to let their lips part. She bites the brunette's lip knowing it's a week spot. She slowly but not too slow brings her hand to the brunette's back and opens her bra taking it off. She moans as she finally pulls back and sees the breasts in front of her and leans down taking a nipple in her mouth. Regina can't help but moan and burying her hands in golden locks. While Emma gently licks the brunette's nipple, she drags her hand down to the brunette's panties dragging them down her legs, letting said brunette take them off herself the rest of the way.

She immediately brings her hand to the woman's clit making slow circles before letting the nipple go and leaning back up to find the brunette's lips kissing her slowly but hard. Regina moans as she feels the fingers speeding up and can't help but bringing her hands to cup the blondes breasts and squeezing them gently knowing how sensitive they are. Emma moans into the kiss and speeds up her movements before dragging her fingers down to the brunette's opening.

"You're so wet", she half whispers and half moans against Regina's lips before returning to the heated kiss. She immediately drags three fingers inside her knowing how open she would be and Regina tightens her grip on the blondes hair and screams out; "FUCK!"

Emma kisses her harder while thrusting fast and hard in and out of the brunette. Regina moans several times as she isn't able to stop herself. Emma starts kissing down her jaw and onto her neck marking her hard.

"Mmm... Emma", she moans and starts to feel her orgasm building up. Emma knows the brunette is close and speeds up wanting to make her cum fast and hard. She speeds up and motions as she keeps marking the brunette and soon Regina feels herself being brought over the edge and clenches hard to golden locks making Emma bite her neck in pain, but still keeps her motions even though the brunette came. She wants the brunette to come till she passes out. She keeps thrusting fast and hard now pulling back from the marking and kisses down the brunette's body to her stomach kissing it gently. She can't help but suddenly thinking about the brunette pregnant with their child inside and she lets a small tear fall before composing from her little moment and continues down the woman's body. She lands at the clit and immediately takes as much as she can get inside her mouth sucking gently at first.

"Emma!"

Emma keeps sucking as she thrusts hard inside the brunette "Emma please"

Emma smirks and sucks harder licking her after. She can feel the brunette's wall clenching around her three fingers and she immediately stops.

"No...", Regina whimpers and looks down at a smirking Emma. She whimpers silently before knowing what to do. She sits up dragging Emma with her and immediately kisses her hard and now takes the blondes bra off revealing small but filthy breasts. She immediately brings the blonde on her lap and pulls back from the kiss now taking a nipple in her mouth.

"Regina", Emma moans bringing her arms around the brunette's neck and before she knows it, Regina has turned them around so she's on top of the blonde kissing her hard. Emma can't help but put her hand to the brunette's back of her head and bring her impossibly closer.

"I want you inside me", Emma says and Regina chuckles and shakes her head.

"Don't worry dear, you will", she says before kissing the blonde once more. Emma moans into the kiss and brings her arm fully around the brunette's neck. She feels hands traveling down her body and stopping at the waistband of her underwear. Regina immediately pulls back from the kiss and starts focussing on taking the underwear off. Once they are off, Emma immediately feels a mouth on her clit and she can't help but moan out; "oh god. Oh yes right there", she says as she feels Regina bring her tongue inside. Hands travels down to brunette locks and moans fills the air.

"God Regina, that feels so good"

Regina smirks at the compliments and keeps going, making the blonde moan over and over again. She takes the blondes ass into her hands and thrusts her tongue inside out. Emma feels like she's in heaven. She rolls her eyes to the back of her head as she feels the tongue inside her. She bites her lip as a huge moan is about to be let out, as she feels her orgasm building.

"Regina.. Regina I'm..", Emma doesn't even get to finish before her orgasm explodes inside her and she immediately shakes and tenses at the same time and Regina smiles in satisfaction. She travels her kisses up Emma's body and ends at the blondes lips, letting her taste herself on the brunette's tongues. Emma moans at the taste and flips them over so she's on top of Regina.

Regina smiles into the kiss and Emma can't help but smile back, making their teeth hit. Emma feels Regina smacking her ass causing her to laugh, automatically making Regina laugh as well. When the laughing had died down, they lay together quietly, Emma still on top of Regina, their foreheads touching. They share eye contact and Emma can't help but smile at the brunette, cupping her cheek.

"You're beautiful", she says quietly making Regina smiling and kissing her again. Emma feels tears in her eyes and let's her tears drop as she kisses the brunette back.

"So are you", Regina says after some time looking at the blonde pulling some of her hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek gently.

* * *

"Alright I just ordered the food, wanna watch a movie?", Emma asks as she walks in with her phone and wine with two glasses.

"I'd rather want to talk, if that's okay?", Regina says taking the glasses from the blonde "oh okay"

"Don't worry. It's not an interegasion", Regina says chuckling. Emma chuckles as well and shakes her head kind of nervously.

"I know, I know I just... What to do want to talk about?"

"Perhaps about what happened in the diner earlier?"

Emma sighs looking down. She really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even know herself. Or wouldn't admit it.

"There was just something I needed to do", she said and Regina could easily see the lie, but decided to let it be for now. She didn't want to scare Emma away.

"I just became worried, so I had to make sure"

Emma smiled as she looked at the brunette. She nods and takes the brunette's hand caressing it gently.

"You don't have to be worried about me. I'm fine", she says with a half smile, and of course Regina saw right through it, but as she promised seconds ago, she didn't take it any further. And the worst part of it was that Emma knows that she knows she's lying.

"Alright. But promise you will come to me. No matter what"

Emma nods and can't help but smiling gratefully and leaning in kissing the brunette gently on her lips. She about to deepen the kiss when an unfamiliar noise interrupts them. They pull back and turns to Crevan who stands looking up at them like he's left out. Emma immediately chuckles and slaps the little coffee table in front of her, indicating for Crevan to jump on it, which he immediately does.

"Oh, don't worry boy. You're the love of my life", she says as she leans in and waits for him to do it as well. After a couple of seconds, he does and lets their noses touch. Regina watches the scene with a mix of amusement and surprise and somehow relief.

Emma's smiling as she sits back up now closer to the brunette, almost on her lap.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"That. The nose touching", Regina says nodding towards Crevan who has now jumped down from the table and walked towards the carpet laying down gently. Emma smiles and turns to the fox.

"Honestly? I don't know. It started yesterday at the grocery store. Actually right before you saw me. After Crevan had ran towards the toys, I yelled at him and then he became sad so I said it was okay, and then he suddenly just leaned in and waited for me to do the same and when I did, he let our noses touch. Now he doesn't go to sleep or leave me before doing it. He also does it in the morning", Emma explained all the while a big small was showing on her face.

She suddenly heard Regina chuckling and turned to the brunette confusion written all over her face.

"What?"

"Foxes have a thing for letting their noses touch each other. But they only do it with their partner. With Crevan, he does it with you, because he knows you're the one taking care of him. It's his way of showing how much he loves you", Regina says smiling proudly at the blonde.

"You have really accomplished something with him Emma. Foxes aren't normally the pet-type of animal, but somehow, you have found a way to his heart, and he to yours"

Emma smiles big and let's a tear fall as she looks at Crevan. He is really one of her biggest accomplishments in her life ever and she didn't know what she would do without him.

"He's my everything with you and Henry", she says quietly and turns to Regina with a smile on her face and another tear falling.

"I know", Regina whispers cupping her cheek. She leans in and kisses her gently, but doesn't get very much time to enjoy as she hears another noise from the fox. She chuckles and turns to him.

"Don't worry Crevan. She's all yours", she says making Emma laugh lightly.

"So. I haven't heard about your gifts for a couple of days. Let me hear"

"Alright. What was the last thing you heard?", Regina says slowly moving her fingers up and down Emma's arm. Emma smiles as she sees the fingers travel.

"Uhm, I think it was your Chinese take out, right?"

Regina smiled at the thought of her next gift.

"Oh year. That's was the 12th. So the 13th I got this book called Popcorn Love"

Emma's eyebrows raised at that and smiled.

"Really? Is it good?"

Regina chuckles and takes a sip of her glass.

"I don't know yet really. I haven't read that much. But I know it's about this woman named Elena who is this business woman and she has a son. Her best friend sets her up with all these men, so she hires a babysitter for her son, and then she and the babysitter falls in love"

"Wow", Emma says who's now leaning on her hand while her elbow is on the top of the couches back. Regina nods and takes another sip.

"Yeah, I can't wait to read more of it"

Emma nods and takes a sip as well.

"So what about the 14th?"

Regina chuckles as she thinks back to the gift card.

"A gift card for granny's"

Emma laughs and shakes her head.

"Romantic"

Regina chuckles and nods.

"Very. And today I got a thong"

Emma's eyes are now wide open in shock and jaw hitting the floor.

"A thong?! Who is this, some sort of pedifile?!", Emma asks angry keeping up her acting good.

"Well well sherif, if I didn't knew any better I would say you sound jealous", Regina says smirking while taking another sip. Emma eyes her dead and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like when other people are flirting with my girlfriend!", she says out of hand in her words and suddenly freezes as she realizes what she had said. She quickly turns to the brunette to explain and sees her with mouth slightly open in shock.

"I-I mean..."

Regina leans in and kisses her hard and passionate earning a moan from the blonde. They both put their glasses down on the table and Regina moves closer letting the blonde fall against the couch onto her back and Regina immediately moves on top of her reconnecting their lips. But it only lasts a couple of seconds before a door bell is heard, bringing back the two women from their make out session to the real world.

"It's the take out. I'll go get it", Emma says and kisses her one last time before letting the brunette move off her and standing from the couch walking towards the door.

 


	16. December 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! The update is FINALLY here! I am SO SO SORRY about the late delay! I know I know, it's so bad of me! I could do better! And I so hope that this chapter will make you happy again! I love you guys!
> 
> Before we get into the story, I think you guys need to know that, this story will be updated slower than usual. After my two latest stories, it will just take a long time to write all. But I write as much as I can! Trust me! But just to a warning. The story will be updated slowly. NOT BEING DELETED! I will not delete it! It will just take a longer time. My goal is to be done before Christmas xD AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!
> 
> Without further ado, let's get to it!

When Emma closes the door after paying the delivery guy for the food, she turns around to go back to the living room, only to be stopped by the brunette. Said brunette was smirking back at her and walked as close as she could get to the savior and smirked even wider.

"So I'm your girlfriend now", she stated leaning in against the blonde who stood with her back against the wall.

"Regina—"

"Shh... Don't talk", she whispered and leaned in letting herself get lost in Emma's kisses. Emma kissed her back immediately and got lost herself. She brought her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Regina smiles and turns them around making Emma trap her against the wall. Emma immediately brings her hands to Regina's bottom and lifts her up letting the brunette's legs wrap around her waist. Emma pulls back from the kiss, but starts kissing her down her jaw to her neck sucking hard. Regina moans as she lets her hands find Emma's locks and pull her up towards her lips ones more. She knows that she can't live without Emma's kisses any longer. She loves her kisses more than she ever thought she would. She opens her eyes and sees Crevan walk up the stairs and smirks before turning to Emma.

"I guess we are alone now", she says smirking even wider. Emma looks at her smirks as well.

"Well then", she says and carries Regina to the counter and sits her down on it, immediately taking her shirt off letting the buttons fly everywhere.

"Miss Swan! That was my favorite shirt!"

"And I'm your favorite girl, now be quiet!", Emma says and immediately claps the brunette's bra off as well. Emma moans loudly as she sees the big filthy breast. Regina is about to say something back when she feels Emma palm both breasts and latched her mouth on a nipple.

"Emma..."

Emma impatiently pulls back and opens the brunette's pants and lays her down before taking them off her. She smirks and takes down the underwear as well, revealing a wet trooping center.

"You're are gorgeous", Emma moans out and immediately latches her mouth onto her center licking her bottom to top.

"Emma! Please!"

Emma smirks and moves two fingers inside the brunette earning a scream.

"EMMA!"

Emma thrusts hard and fast and she can already feel her fingers getting squeezed. She's about to hear Regina scream as she comes by a voice stops them both.

"Moms? I thought we could- OMG GROSS!!", the voice of their son rings through their heads and they turn to see him turned around with his back toward them.

"Omg Henry", both women says and Emma pulls back and flicks her wrist letting Regina being dressed once again.

"You guys are the most disgusting parents ever!", Henry yelled as he crossed his arms and put his face in his hand and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Henry. We uh... We didn't really expect you to come in.."

"Yeah I can see that", Henry answers his blonde mother as he covers his eyes "my brain is ruined"

Emma chuckles and walks to him ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry kid, one day you'll go through that as well"

"Emma!!"

Emma turned to the source of the voice.

"What?"

Regina eyed the blonde deadly and walks towards her.

"I would appreciate if you didn't scar our son for life, more than he already is"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes after lover.

"Come on Regina, the kid is a teenager, one day he will meet it all too", she said and could immediately see sadness in the brunette's eyes. But before she could say anything their son interrupted her.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen for the next couple of years", Henry said and Regina smirked at him and then turned to Emma and smirked at her. Emma turned to Regina and saw the smirk.

"That's my boy", she says and kisses Emma's cheek before walking to her son putting her hand on his shoulder, bringing him with her to the couch. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at her little family and walked to them.

* * *

Emma woke as she heard a sound that sounded like a text message. She groaned and opened her eyes. She leaned on her elbow and took the phone from the charger. She groaned as she saw it was from Ruby, and opened the message.

**_I've found it!!_ **

Emma's eyes widened and let out a sighs in relief. She turned to a sleeping Regina and smiled before turning back to her phone answering Ruby.

_Amazing! I'll come by and get it later. Thanks Rubes!_

Emma felt movement beside her and turned to see Regina laying on her back with her face towards Emma. And Emma couldn't help but move closer and bring their noses together. She laid and stared at Regina for a couple of minutes before she looked down the brunette's almost naked body.

_I never really finished last night_

Emma smirked and sat up slowly and moved the covers and revealed Regina naked exempt from her panties and bra. Emma smirked and moved down so she was on eye level with the brunette's center. She smirked and looked up at the still sleeping brunette and then slowly dragged the panties down the long legs and perfect shaving was showing. Emma licked her lips and brought her mouth to the brunette's center licking it from the bottom to the top. She felt Regina tense slightly, but not enough for her to wake. She smirks and keeps licking the brunette and after a minute she feels Regina starts to waking up and when she looks up she meets the brunette's eyes and Regina just groans as she rolls her eyes to the back of her head and brings her hands to golden locks.

"Please Emma, please continue", she moans as she feels Emma slowing down. Said blonde just smirks and moves faster. Regina moans louder and louder for every flick the blonde makes with her tongue and soon Regina comes hard making Emma moan as she tastes the brunette.

"EMMA!"

A couple of seconds later Regina brings the blonde up against her body and kisses her sweetly.

"Well good morning", she says and smiles at the blonde. Said blonde smiles back and kisses her once more.

"Good morning beautiful"

Regina smiles and kisses the blonde as well.

"Not to be a mood killer, but I really have to go", Emma said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? It's your house"

"I know, but Ruby has texted me. She needs me at her apartment in 10 minutes"

"Why?", Regina pressed on, and Emma had just hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"She said it was urgent. She didn't really say what it was", Emma said and Regina immediately saw through the lie, but decided to keep it to herself.

"Okay. Well just be careful okay?", she said and Emma nodded despite the little danger her trip held.

"Of course", she said and kisses the brunette one last time before getting out of her bed and flicking her wrist, dressing herself. She smiled at her lover one more time before walking out of the room. When she reached down stairs she saw Crevan standing in front of the door looking curious at her.

"Hey buddy. What's up?", she asked as she squatted down. Crevan instantly walked to his owner and stood up placing his front legs on her knees.

"You want your kiss?", she asked and the fox, much to her surprise, nodded and Emma smiled. She leaned down and touched her nose with his before he happily moved and licked her chin before walking to the couch. Emma smiled at him and stood before walking out. She drove off to Ruby's apartment and sighed in relief as she parked in front of the building. She walked inside and up to her friends apartment knocking gently.

"Emma! You won't believe what I just found!", Ruby said as she opened and saw her friend.

"Then tell me!", Emma said and walked inside. Ruby walked to her bed and took the phone handing it to the blonde. Emma looked worried at her friends face and looked down at the phone. What she saw scared her to death. It was a picture of her and Regina at the brunette's office in the city hall. Of them making love.

"Damn Emma, if I knew you and Regina's sex would be so hot to look at, I would have signed up a long time ago", Ruby said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her friend like she was crazy. Ruby shook her head and sat down onto her bed.

"Ruby this is serious! Someone is stalking us! Someone clearly wants Regina to themselves", Emma said and Ruby sighed and nodded.

"It's gonna be fine Emma. We will find this son of a bitch. We always do", she said and Emma couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Of course we do. But nobody takes my woman from me", she said and Ruby laughed lightly.

"I get you. Now. Tell me anything about your gifts for them today!", she asked excitedly and Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"I have given Henry a new game for his PlayStation, Uncharted 4. And for Regina I have this golden bracelet", she said and Ruby widened her eyes and opening her mouth in pure surprise. She was so jealous.

"Oh man", she suddenly pouted and laid on the table, her arms beneath her.

"Yeah, that's how it is to be close to me"

"Yeah I noticed", Ruby said and emma chuckled at her friend.

* * *

Regina walked down stairs and found Henry sitting at the counter and eating his breakfast. On the counter stood two presents.

"Good morning Henry"

Henry turned and looked at his mother.

"Morning mom. Santa has been here", he said and Regina smiled and walked to the counter.

"I see that. Why haven't you opened yours yet?"

"I wanted to wait till you got down here", he said before he shrugged and took a spoonful of his breakfast. Regina nodded and turned to the presents.

"You think the two Santana might be the same guy?", he suddenly asked and Regina turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?"

"They gave us the take out together and the presents gets delivered together"

Regina thought about it as she looked at the present. They may have been delivered together, but they had different kind of paper wrapped around them, so if this was the same guy, the man was good. Not great, but good. But how could it? She knew Emma was Henry's secret santa, but she has proven several times that she isn't Regina's. So how could it be?

"Mom?", Henry voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and turned to her son.

"Do you think that? That it might be the same guy?"

Regina shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm not sure Henry. But if I'm correct, it's much more complicated than we think it is"

Before Henry could answer, they heard a knock on the door and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Henry who held the same expression. She sighed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw a little present with black paper wrapped around it. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to see the two still wrapped presents on the counter.

"Mom what is it?", Henry asked and Regina squatted down and took the present before walking inside.

"Another present?"

"Apparently so", Regina said and laid it beside the two other presents. They all had different kinds of paper wrapped around them.

"What does the card say?", Henry asked and Regina looked at the card at the little black present.

**_Noticed your non-presence in your own house, so I brought it here._ **

**_\- V_ **

"Is that a V?", Henry asked and Regina nodded turning to her son who clearly was thinking about something.

"Oh, I know that face. Tell me"

"Do you still have the cards from the other presents?", he asked turning to his mother with questionable eyes and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her sons question.

"Yes, why?"

"Great, where are they?"

"At home, why? Henry what's going on?", Regina asks now slightly worried.

"Don't you see it mom? It's like some kind of a kind. A code that needs to be solved"

Regina just stared as she nodded slowly.

"We need to get back home and collect all your cards from him", Henry said and walked to the door and put on his shoes before taking his jacket running out of the house, Regina following suit, just remembering to text Emma and tell her that they were leaving and locking her house.

"Henry"

* * *

Later that night when Emma returned to her house, she went upstairs to take a quick hot shower before going to bed. She however met her youngest "son" in the hallway and smiled down at him.

"Hey buddy", she said and squatted down and took him into her arms before standing back up. Crevan laid comfortably in his owners arms and laid his head against her chest. Emma smiled and walked upstairs and walked to her bedroom. When she was ready to let Crevan down, she noticed that the fox had fallen asleep and she chuckled quietly before laying him gently on her bed and then moving on to her hot shower.

The moment her head hit the pillow, after the shower, she took out her phone and called the woman who has been on her mind the whole day.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Regina could hear the exhaustion in the blondes voice and smiled in understanding. And because she absolutely loved Emma's voice when she sounded tired.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and could hear a yawn from her lover.

"Tired, as you probably have figured out already. Crevan has just fallen asleep. I guess he was just as tired as I was", Emma answered and Regina smiled at the blonde.

"Of course he is. He's a miniature figure of you", she said and Emma chuckled at her lovers love for the fox.

"What about you?", she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the gift"

At that Emma's eyes widened and she sat up in the bed.

"What?!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the blondes sudden outburst.

"The gift. For Henry? He really loved it. He's been asking me for it for the past three months"

Emma breathed out in relief. She wasn't caught yet.

"I know. You're not the only victim", she said and chuckled. She heard her lover chuckle as well and smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she is to have this woman in her life. She couldn't thank the gods enough to give her this woman.

"Emma!"

"What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you could come over tomorrow? I have something important I want to talk to you about", Regina said and the next thing she knew, was that her lover who was on the other end of the phone was now sitting on the other end of the bed.

"Emma! Jesus fucking Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!", Regina asked in a hissed whisper and Emma just stood with a non-emotional face as she shrugged.

"Sorry", she said and moved closer to the brunette. Regina sighed and removed her hand from her chest and placed it on the blondes cheek along with her other hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's fine", she whispered before their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

"I've missed you", Emma whispered as she wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist and moved her down onto her back before laying on top of her. They both got lost in the kiss. Emma absolutely loved the older woman's lips on her own and she couldn't for the love of God know how she would ever survive without Regina's kisses ever again.

And Regina felt the same thing. The only thing she thought about when Emma kissed her was, what it would be like if her and Emma hadn't had this new open relationship. She would probably still be with Robin. Emma would still be miserable and grieve over Hook. So she was happy that they are where they are. Where they are supposed to be.

She was brought from her thoughts as she felt the blonde's lips leaving her own and moving down to her jaw and neck sucking hard.

"Emma. I... I need..."

Emma pulled back and looked at the brunette who smiled at her.

"I need to talk to you", she said and Emma pulled back from the brunette and laid beside her instead. Regina smiled at her before looking down.

"Remember the time where we heard each other's screams?", she asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, you said it was because of the thing about being the closest to the person with magic or something", Emma answered and Regina nodded cupping the blondes cheeks.

"That's what I said. But I lied to you Emma", she said and Emma's eyes widened. She pulled back from the brunette and sat up.

"What? What haven't you told me?"

Regina sat up as well and looked down before taking a deep breath.

"What we share if much more simple than being closets to each other to hear each other's thoughts", she said and turned to the blonde who stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"It's called true loves bond. It's a rare thing in our world. Not all true loves share it. I don't even think your parents do"

"But we do?", Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma looked down and Regina also looked down at her hands. The next thing she heard was a door slamming shut and she closed her eyes and sighed as she let a tear fall.


	17. December 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Here's another update!
> 
> I know it has been a while and I am so sorry! And I am even more sorry to tell you that the next week (From Saturday to Sunday the following week), I will be going at Roskilde festival, if any of you knows what that is! If you do, text me and maybe we can meet up (like any of you wanted to xD)
> 
> But because I will be attending the festival, I won't get time to write because I'm working at the festival. And the Monday after I've come home, I will be traveling to Italy and later that week, Germany so for the next three weeks, form Saturday, I won't be able to post anything! But don't worry, I will be writing as much as possible on the vacation and hopefully give you a chapter or two.
> 
> But for now, enjoy the chapter here and let me know what you think!

Regina woke by a loud scream and groaned and moved to turn off her alarm. Once it was turned off, fell back asleep. But it didn't last long as she hears the door open and a yelling Henry runs inside.

"Santa has been here!", he says and Regina groans and Henry just laughs and runs back down. Regina sits up and all the memories from last night flows back into her mind. Telling Emma about their bond. Emma leaving. Or rather running away. She sighed and got out of bed. But before she reached the bathroom, she heard a phone and turned to see her a new message. She opened it and smiled at the text.

**_Good morning_ **

_Good morning_

Regina wrote back and walked to the bathroom taking a shower. When she walked back out she noticed to messages.

**_Slept well?_ **

Regina smiles at the text and quickly texts back.

_I slept rather fine I guess. What about you?_

She goes to the next text and her face immediately falls.

**_Hey_ **

She smiles a little at the text. She's happy that Emma have decided to contact her.

_Hey_

She lays her phone down and finds some clothes to put on. Once on, the phone vibrates once more and she sees her secret admires text.

_**I have slept fine as well, thank you. Now go get your coffee** _

Regina smiles and quickly types a thank you and sends it before walking down the stairs and sees Henry sitting in the dining room at the table with his present.

"Good morning Henry", she says and walks over kissing his forehead. Henry smiles at her and shows her his present.

"Look mom. My secret Santa gave me the next Harry Potter book", he says and Regina smiled at him, happy to see him that happy.

"That's nice dear. Have you even started the first?"

Henry nodded eagerly and smiled wide.

"I'm almost done actually", he said and Regina eyed him suspicious.

"Henry, are you doing your homework or reading all day long?", she asked and Henry eyed her and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm doing my homework, mom"

Regina grinned and kissed him on the forehead before turning to her own present. She sat down beside him. She sighed and gently opened it. It wasn't very big and Regina figured it could be some kind of jewelry. But before she could open it fully, her phone vibrated and she looked down at it to see Emma's text.

_**Can we talk?** _

Regina smiles and text her back her time and place before turning back to her present.

"Was that ma?", he asked and Regina nodded.

"Are you guys fighting?", he asked a little sad and Regina turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"We're fine Henry. We just need to talk things through", she said and Henry nodded. He didn't want his parents to be tarred apart. He wanted them to be a family.

"I hope I goes okay", he said and Regina smiled at him. But she couldn't help but get curious.

"Henry, are you... Are you sure you're okay with me and Emma's relationship?", she asked and Henry could see the frightens in his mothers eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm happy that you guys have found your happy ending in each other", he said and Regina smiled at him.

"Thank you Henry", she said and Henry smiled at her before turning to her present.

"Go open it. Maybe there's a new lead in the card", he said and Regina chuckled and took the card which was attached to the gift and read it.

**_The key to my heart. Take good care of it_ **

**_\- O_ **

"An O. That goes to my collection", Henry said and ran upstairs, Regina following him with her confused eyes. She turned back to the card and smiled at it. The man really was a charmer. Henry came running back down with a paper and a pen and 4 letters were already written on it.

S L A V

"Alright so we have an S, an L, an A, a V and now an O", he said and Regina chuckled and shook her head at her sons excitement.

"Henry is this going to be some sort of operation?", she asked and Henry smiled wide.

"Maybe"

* * *

Emma had woken and she had texted Regina the second she found her phone. She felt bad as hell for leaving the woman like that. But she was just scared. They were true loves. They shared a damn bond. How was she supposed to deal with that?! But she was utterly grateful that the brunette wanted to give her a chance to explain herself. So now she was standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee and saw her "son" jumping up on the barstool and taking his paws on the kitchen counter.

"Hey bud", she said smiling at him and he made his little noise he always did when he wanted food and Emma smiled and chuckled.

"You're hungry? What about I take you to Granny's huh? Trying something new?", she said and Crevan nodded, like he actually understood her.

"Great. Now we are meeting Regina in... Twenty minutes", she said looking at her watch and Crevan jumped down from the stool and walked to his empty food bowl taking it into his mouth before walking to the door and looking up at it impatiently. Emma chuckled and walked to him bending down.

"You've always been impatient sweetie", she said and scratched him behind his ear. She walked upstairs and got dressed. A couple of minutes later she came back down finding Crevan at the same place as when she left him and she smiled shaking her head.

"Her bud", she said making Crevan turn to her. She smiled and held up the leash.

"What do you say we walk over there?", she asked and Crevan ran to her and Emma smiled squatting down and putting the leash on the fox.

"Alright bud, let's go", she said and took the bowl in front of the door and walked out. They walked towards the diner, Crevan eagerly sniffing around trying to find a place to do his job. And soon Emma felt her pet stop and she turned around to see Crevan standing with his leg up in the air doing his thing against one of the neighbors fence.

"No no, bud, no you can't pee there!", she hissed and Crevan finished up and kept walking like he did nothing wrong. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes before continuing walking toward the diner. After a couple of minutes of walking she walked inside and the whole diner became absolutely silent. Emma suddenly wondered if this was even a good idea.

"Is that a fox?", Leroy asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah. His name is Crevan", she said and all the guests in the diner looked around before looking back at the savior. A couple of seconds of tense silence later the whole diner bursted out in screams and running and Emma could see Crevan becoming very uncomfortable. So she quickly picked him up and walked out of the way for all the guests to run out of the diner. A couple of seconds later she was standing completely alone in the diner and she turned to see Granny standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Sorry?"

Before Granny could answer Regina bursted inside the diner.

"What the hell happened?", she asked as she saw the blonde and Emma flinched at the yell and she knew she was in trouble. She turned around and Regina's eyes widened so hard Emma actually feared that her eyes might pop out.

"You. You brought... Your fox... To the diner?"

Emma didn't know what to do or say. She was utterly embarrassed. Even Crevan looked guilty as he looked a the brunette with sad guilty eyes.

"For fuck sake miss Swan... Did you even listen to me when I told you about foxes in the enchanted forest?", Regina asked, but quickly stopped the blonde from answering.

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it. Let's just go back to my place and we can get some breakfast and talk there", she said and Emma looked guilty down at Crevan who looked up at her just as guilty. She sat him down and they all walked back in silence. That was until Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry", she muttered and Regina sighed and stopped before turning to her.

"Emma... I know you care about Crevan. And I know you want to keep him, but—"

"I'm not letting go of him, Regina. He's my everything, beside you and Henry. He's the only one I have at home. He's my rock...", she whispered the last part and Regina could see the tears in the woman's eyes. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the blondes cheek before leaning in kissing her gently. Emma immediately kissed her back and Regina was happy that the blonde returned it. But they were stopped as Regina felt a head bumping into her leg and she groaned into the kiss before pulling back and looking down to see Crevan looking up at her with eyes full of jealousy.

"I think someones jealous", she said smirking at the blonde and said blonde chuckled.

"Yeah. According to him, he's the only living creature I can love", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the woman.

"You love me?", she whispered and Emma smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry for running last night. It just scared me. And all I know is running. But I love you Regina. I always have and I alway will", she said and Regina smiled at her before kissing her once again.

"I love you too", she said and Emma smiled and kissed her. But of course they didn't get far this time either as Crevan again bumped his head into the brunette's leg.

"I really don't think that your little son here is very much fond of sharing", Regina said and Emma chuckled and looked down at Crevan.

"She's alright bud. Don't be jealous. You will always be my number one"

Regina turned to her with a look and Emma looked back at her silently asking the brunette.

_Don't you dare_

* * *

After breakfast and a very awkward explanation about the little encounter in the diner, Regina went to work and Emma and Henry stayed at home with Crevan, letting him get the feeling of the mansion. You could see how he took in the house with confused eyes. He was clearly used to Emma's house that it was just too wired for him to be in another house.

Regina walked inside her office and noticed another bouquet of roses. She smiled and walked to the flowers. But strangely, there weren't any card. She hummed in confusion and took the flowers and placed them on the floor, knowing very well, it wasn't from her secret admire.

She sat at her desk and started her paperwork. After an hour she heard a knock on the door and she turned to see Snow walking in.

"Hi Regina"

"Snow. Everything okay?", Regina asked. She knew Snow never visited for just a visit. There was always something she wanted or something that was wrong.

"Everything is fine. Except for the burst out that happened in the diner earlier this morning", she said and Regina groaned and shook her head.

"Granny called me and told me that Emma caused it"

"Then why are you coming to me Snow? You should be talking about it with her"

"Because I was told that she brought Crevan with her to the diner. I wanted to talk about what we do about him", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the woman.

"About what we do? What do you mean?", she asked and Snow sighed looking down.

"I just thought she knew how foxes was symbolized as in the enchanted forest. That Crevan would actually scare the citizens", she said and Regina sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"She's not loosing him Snow. I can't do that to her. She cares about him. Really really much, and I can't imagine what would happen if she lost him. He's her rock"

Snow smiled at the woman and looked down at her fingers playing with her wedding ring.

"I'm just scared... That something happens... You don't know if the citizens comes and takes Crevan away from her", she says and Regina looks down thinking about it.

"I think—", she started but stopped as she felt something in her stomach and she quickly stood and ran to the toilet and just reached it just in time before she threw up in the toilet and she could hear Snow coming towards her.

"Regina, are you okay?", she asked and Regina nodded once she was done and she looked up at Snow.

"Probably just ate something bad", she said and Snow looked worried at her.

"Are you sure? How long have you felt like this?", she asked and Regina looked away, obviously not wanting to tell the younger woman.

"Regina", Snow said and Regina sighed and turned to her.

"Since yesterday...", she said in defeat and Snow nodded knowingly. Regina noticed the look and sighed.

"No.. No absolutely not. It's not possible", she said walking back to the office and Snow sighed looking at the woman.

"Your spell can be broken Regina. Maybe it's already broken and you're—"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it. I can't be... I just can't", she said and sat down in the couch, on the verge of tears.

"Regina..."

Regina shook her head and Snow sighed sitting down beside her.

"Is it Emma's?", she asked gently and Regina turned to turned to the woman with wide eyes.

"You know?", she asked and Snow smiled at the woman.

"A mother always knows", she said and Regina eyed her knowingly.

"And... Emma might have slipped in one of our conversations", Snow said after and Regina nodded looking away. But she turned back to Snow and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry... I just... I don't know what to do... I don't have the remotest idea of how it is to be pregnant... I can't...", she said and let her tears fall. Snow could see how scared the woman was and she desperately wanted to help the woman. This was her grandchild after all.

"I will help you Regina. Through all of it. And so will Emma. I can go with you to your first appointment with Whale if you want me to", she said and Regina turned to her and hesitated and shook her head in the end. Snow smiled and took her hand squeezing it tight.

"It's okay. But tell Emma. She deserves to know", she said and Regina nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Regina walked inside her house and she heard music coming from the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes and walked to the kitchen where Emma and Henry stood baking some muffins.

"Babe", Emma said as she saw Regina in the door and she smiled and walked out the woman kissing her gently on the lips and Regina smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you very much Swan, but what are you doing to my kitchen?", she asked and Emma laughed and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Go and get ready. The muffins is almost finished", she said and Regina nodded walking upstairs. She used the opportunity to take out the pregnancy test and walking to the bathroom using it. She waited for what seemed like forever until the time ran out and she walked to the bathroom seeing the test showing two lines. She felt air leaving her body and she sat down on the toilet trying to find some sort of stable breathing. After several minutes she heard footsteps and she knew she couldn't do anything.

"Gina?", she heard Emma call out and soon the blonde stood at the door to the bathroom and her eyes immediately landed on the pregnancy test in the woman's hand. Regina looked up at her love with scared eyes.

"Emma", she whispered and Emma walked forward gently taking the pregnancy test from the woman's hand and turned it around seeing the two lines. She turned to Regina and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're pregnant?", she whispered and Regina nodded and stood from the toilet. She took Emma's hand and gently out it on her stomach.

"It's true love. We are true loves", she said and Emma furrowed eyebrows and Regina explained.

"Back in the enchanted forest before I casted the curse, I cursed myself with an infertility spell. It destroyed my ovaries. But apparently our true love broke the spell. I'm pregnant Emma", she said and Emma looked down at the woman's stomach.

"We are going to have a baby", she whispered now just realizing what was actually happening.

"We are going to have a baby", she said louder and Regina smiled wide and nodded.

"We are", she said and Emma laughed and smiled and brought the woman in for a long loving kiss. Regina kissed her back with much love and they both knew they couldn't be more happy.


	18. December 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! ANOTHER UPDATE IS UP!
> 
> ITS BEEN SO LOOOOOONG!! And I'm so so sorry!!!! It's been almost two months!!! TWO FREAKING MONTHS!!!
> 
> I'm disappointed with myself! Really disappointed! But to pay for all your waiting time, here is a VERY long chapter! (Comparing to the other chapters, that is).
> 
> But again, I am so sorry, it has taken me so long to update this story! But here it is, and some Swan-Mills family day is coming up! I really hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> But without further ado, lets get into the story!

A loud bang woke up the Swan-Mills family and both Emma and Regina jumped up in their bed. Regina turned to Emma with wide eyes and Emma looked back at her with just as confused eyes.

"Go into Henry's room. I'll go check", she whispered and Regina nodded before standing from the bed. She walked quietly to the boys room, closing the door behind her while Emma slowly walked downstairs, a white magic ball in her palm. She slowly walked down the stairs looking around. She didn't see anything once she got down to the dining room.

_So far so good_

She slowly walked to the living room opening the door slowly. But as soon as she opened the door, she saw a guilty looking Crevan. Emma turned off her magic ball and crossed her arms before walking to the fox squatting down in front of him.

"Crevan? What did you do?", she asked and the fox looked down, tail between its bag legs. Emma hummed before standing. She looked around the room and turned to see a small empty table. She hummed in confusion and walked further only to see a vase on the floor. Broken. Emma widened her eyes and turned to Crevan who looked even more guilty.

"Crevan. What happened in here?", she asked the fox, like she was going to get an answer, but of course all the fox did was to walk out of the room and sitting in his basket Emma had given him for when they were at Regina's house. Emma sighed and walked out of the room looking at Crevan before shaking her head.

"You can come down now, Regina", she called out and she could practically see Crevan reacting to the name. Like he knew he was in trouble. Because he was. And Emma knew that. She felt bad for her rock, but he needed to learn and understand. A minute later Regina walked down and instantly saw Crevan sitting in his basket with the most guilty look she had ever seen on a face. She furrowed her eyebrows turning to Emma for an answer. The blonde pointed at the living room and Regina furrowed her eyebrows even more before looking back at Crevan and walking inside the living room. Only a couple of seconds later, the fox and the woman heard a yell and Emma closed her eyes at the high tone.

"Crevan!", the brunette yelled and the fox made a whiny noise that made Emma feel even more bad.

"What happened?", Henry asked walking down. He noticed the guilty look on Crevan's face and he instantly knew. The fox had done something he shouldn't do, and Henry's knew his mother wasn't too happy by the yell he had just heard.

"Wow...", he said and Emma nodded wide eyes looking at her son.

"Miss Swan. My study. Now", Regina commanded as she walked out of the living room and Emma turned to the woman with furrowed eyebrows. She was about to complain when she saw the look on the brunette's face. It clearly gave no room for discussion and Emma knew she had to obey the woman. She turned to Crevan with a 'You'll-pay-for-this-' look before following the woman to the study, leaving a laughing Henry.

"You'll clean it up young man", Regina called out and the laughing immediately changed to a pout. Emma smirked at her sons pout. That could teach him not to laugh at his mother. Once inside the study, Emma closed the door behind her and turned to Regina.

"Look Regina—"

"Stop talking! Just stop talking!", Regina almost yelled at the blonde and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. She knew the woman was angry at Crevan for breaking the vase, but still. It was just a vase.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to yell at you", Regina then said and Emma sighed nodding.

"It's alright I guess. I know you're still trying to get... comfortable with him", she said and Regina looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm just not used to take care of a pet. I've never had a pet before", she said and suddenly started laughing at her own little joke.

"Or... an animal pet, that is", she said after her laughing had ended and Emma shook head.

"No need for details, Gina", she said and Regina chuckled walking forward towards the blonde. She brought her hands to the woman's cheek caressing it gently, bringing their foreheads together.

"We're gonna have a baby", she whispered closing her eyes and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden change of subject.

"What?", she said after a moment of silence and Regina chuckled out a laugh.

"Sorry. That came out of the blue, didn't it?", she asked suddenly nervous and Emma got even more confused.

"I don't know if I'm wrong or, but when I was pregnant with Henry, my hormones first started to kick in when I was like three months ahead", she said and Regina understood her girlfriend.

"Don't worry. It's not the hormones. You still have a couple of months. I'm just too happy to be angry at Crevan at the moment. It's just a vase anyway. As long as he doesn't pee in my bed", she said and Emma looked at her for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh.

"What?", Regina asked and Emma scratched her neck nervously.

"Uhm, you didn't see it then", she said and Regina eyed her warningly.

"Emma...?"

"It may not be the bed, but you didn't see the pee in the corner in the living room I presume", she said and Regina widened her eyes. But after a moment she eyed Emma suspiciously, as she saw the still nervous look in the blondes eyes.

"What else? I know there's more Emma. I see it in your eyes"

"Do you remember when Henry and I baked muffins yesterday?", she asked and Regina nodded still eying the woman suspiciously.

"Uhm, Crevan may or may not have been breaking a glass or two before you arrived", she said and Regina widened her eyes.

"What?! Wait, what glasses?", she asked and Emma felt really really bad. Crevan was definitely going to pay for this later.

"The Decanter glasses", Emma murmured looking everywhere else but Regina and at that the brunette stepped back.

"EMMA! Those glasses are expensive!"

"I'm sorry okay? He just gotta get used to being here", Emma defended her rock.

"By destroying my house?", Regina asked with widened eyes.

"No, no. He's just clumsy that's all"

"Like mother, like son", Regina said and Emma frowned at the woman. She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Gina, okay? I'll pay for your stuff", she said and Regina shook her head.

"Don't. I just need to get used to him. He's your everything after all"

"So are you and Henry. And our little bump", Emma said laying her hand carefully against Regina's stomach. The brunette smiled and looked down at the hand on her belly. She was going to have a baby. With Emma. She was actually pregnant.

"You're smiling wide now", Emma stated and Regina hadn't even noticed. Her smile grew wider, if it even could and Emma smiled wide as well.

"I can't wait to get all big and huffy", she said honestly and Emma smiled nodding.

"Me neither"

Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde hard, surprising the blonde. But she of course kissed the brunette back just as hard. She walked forward, dragging the other woman back until the brunette's back was met by a wall. She instantly brought her fingers to the brunette's silk pajamas and brought her hand down to the woman's wet center and instantly brought two of her fingers inside the woman.

"God!", Regina moaned out breaking the kiss, but Emma silenced her with a another hard kiss and Regina moaned into her moth as the blonde thrusted in out of her as hard and fast as she could, as the woman was still wearing her pajamas pants. The angle was a little awkward, but neither woman cared as Regina was too horny to care and Emma was just... Yeah Emma. So the blonde thrusted fast and hard, earning several moans into the kiss. And soon the brunette came hard against Emma's fingers almost screaming into the blondes mouth.

"Moms! Stop screwing in the study and get out here! Our presents has arrived!", Henry yelled and the two women froze. Did their son seriously know?

"We're not doing anything!", Emma tried, but all they heard was a scoff and a laugh.

"Yeah right ma. Now please get done so we can get some breakfast!", he yelled before walking to the kitchen. Emma and Regina shared a look for a couple of seconds before chuckling out a small laugh.

"I think we scarred our son for life", Regina said and Emma smiled shaking her head, her hand still inside Regina.

"Trust me. We did that when he saw me eat you out on my kitchen island", the blonde answered and Regina laughed before taking Emma's wrist and pulling the blondes fingers out of her. She moaned at the contact and almost whimpered at the loss, but it quickly stopped as a sound was heard from the door and Emma knew it was Crevan. She smiled and kissed Regina's lips gently before dragging her hand to her own lips tasting her girlfriends essence. She moaned at the taste and Regina brought her back for another kiss, but a harder one this time. But Emma stopped it quickly before they came too far once more.

"We need to get some breakfast. As much as I love to eat you out, we do need to eat something other than each other", she said and Regina pouted, but nodded agreeing with the blonde. She was hungry anyway. But not only for food, and Emma knew it.

"I promise you'll get your favorite meal tonight babe", she said kissing the brunette's lips before walking to the door opening it, only to see Crevan standing before her. She furrowed her eyebrows, but only for a brief second as Crevan suddenly walked inside and over to Regina. He stood on his bag legs his front legs on the woman's own legs, begging for forgiveness. Emma smiled at the action and turned to see Regina smiling down at the fox. She was glad to see Regina smiling back at him so much. Regina took his paws and squatted down before him. She smiled at him before bringing him in for a hug. Emma saw Crevan's tail desperately moving from side to side and smiled wide before walking out of the study leaving them alone.

Regina could fell Crevan moving against her, trying to get closer and Regina felt so loved by the doc that she felt a tear running down her cheek. She pulled back, letting Crevan get back on his legs.

"Thank you sweetheart. Don't worry. You're not in trouble", she said kissing his face before standing walking out of the study, Crevan eagerly following. She walked to the kitchen seeing Emma and Henry laughing. She smiled at her son and his other mother. She looked down at Crevan smiling at him as well before walked to one of the cabinets taking out a small bowl before flicking her wrist, filling the bowl with food. She placed it down on the floor, and Crevan immediately digged in. She smiled scratching him behind his ear before standing and meeting a smirking Emma and Henry. She blushed and walked to the refrigerator taking out eggs and milk.

"Regina?", Emma started and the woman in question hummed her answer, waiting for Emma to continue, but she never did. Instead she felt arms around her midsection, hands gently placed on her belly.

"You're good with him", Emma whispered in her ear and Regina smiled turning to her girlfriend, meeting sea green eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered and Emma smiled before kissing the brunette softly on the lips, hearing a groan behind them.

"Moms please", he groaned and both women smiled kissing one more time before pulling back. Emma walked to their son hugging him tight, kissing his temple, while Regina started making eggs as she laughed at the two of them. She turned to see Crevan already finished with his food and she rolled her eyes at the fox. He was just like his mother.

"Hey mom, our presents are here", Henry suddenly said running to the dining room, before coming back a minute later with two presents. One small and one big.

"Henry. We talked about this. No present at the table", Regina said and Henry groaned before walking back to the dining room with the presents. Emma grinned at her son before sitting at the kitchen island.

"He's way too excited about this", she said and Regina snorted.

"You have no idea", she said and Emma laughed before taking a sip of her cocoa. Henry walked back inside and smiled at them.

"I'm gonna go up and change. And please, please! Don't screw each other against the counter when I come back"

"Henry!", Regina said and Emma choked on her cocoa, but neither woman got to say anything to him, as he was already up the stairs. Regina sighed and shook her head, giving up on her sons comment.

"You know, we should totally fuck against that counter, just to see his reaction", Emma said walking closer to her girlfriend and Regina actually laughed.

"As much as I would love to do that, we have another son in the room, and I don't think, he's going anywhere anytime soon", she said and nodded towards Crevan who stood looking up at them with curious and expecting eyes. But Emma didn't look at him. She continued to stare at Regina with eyes full wonder and admiration, her smile growing. Regina felt the eyes on her and turned to her girlfriend, smiling shyly at her.

"What?", she whispered and Emma's smile grew wider and wider.

"You said our son", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You said our son. Like he's also yours", Emma said tears threatening in her eyes. Regina smiled and brought her hand to the blondes neck, pulling the woman in and kissing her softly on the lips. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her back just as softly. But they were interrupted as Emma felt a head bumping against her leg. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down to see Crevan looking up at her just like he had with Regina the day before.

"I think our son here, has changed his side", Regina said with a smirk and kissed Emma's cheek before turning back to her eggs. Emma eyed Crevan with a suspicious look, but Crevan licked her leg before walking to Regina. Emma shook her head before walking back to the island taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Moms, grandma just called. She wanted to know, what time she and grandpa had to come for Christmas Eve", Henry said walking back inside the kitchen. Regina sighed and shook her head. Even this was news to her. As far as she knew, she and Snow hadn't arranged anything, but she thought it was the only right thing.

"Thank you Henry. I'll call her later today to inform her", she said and Henry nodded before sitting down at the island as well.

"Hey kid, do you have any plans today?", Emma asked their son and both Henry and Regina furrowed their eyebrows at the blondes question.

"Well well. Already trying to get rid of me ma?", Henry joked and Regina laughed as she turned back to the food, starting on the bacon.

"Ha ha. Very funny Henry. But no. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the animal shelter today. Crevan needs a check up", she said turning to Crevan who still stood beside Regina looking up at her. She smiled and turned back to her son smiling.

"Sure. We haven't been there for a while. Maybe we could get a small dog as well"

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

The two mothers said in unison and Henry raised his hand in defence.

"I'm joking!"

* * *

"Come on Henry, were are going now", Emma called out their son as she and Regina stood down stairs waiting with Crevan, ready in his leash.

"I'm coming! Don't worry", he yelled back and Emma rolled her eyes before turning to her girlfriend who stood smiling at her, her hand over her belly.

"How are we gonna tell him?", she asked in a whisper and Emma smiled assuringly at her.

"We can tell him when you are ready", she said and Regina smiled at her with a grateful smile. Emma smiled back and leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. Regina smiled before turning her head, letting her lips meet the blondes in a soft kiss. But it was quickly stopped as Emma felt Crevan's head bumping against her leg.

"Seriously?", she asked looking down at him, and Regina laughed as he simply looked up at her with admiration in his eyes. Emma sighed and squatted down taking him into her arms. Regina brought her hand to his head, scratching him behind his ears as Emma held him, scratching his back gently.

"Alright, I'm ready", Henry said walking down the stairs and smiled as he saw his mothers with Crevan in Emma's arm in between them. He brought out his phone and snapped a picture before any of them could say anything before walking out of the house, leaving his two mothers with frowns on their faces.

"He's so our son", Emma said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows turning to her girlfriend"

"What?"

"He's so family oriented, I can't believe it", she said smiling and kissed the brunette's cheek. And idea popped in her head and she looked down at Crevan before moving him over to the brunette's cheek, only to have Crevan licking the woman's cheek. Emma opened her mouth in a huge smile and Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're such a child", she said before walking out, leaving Emma smiling to herself. She looked down at Crevan who looked back at her.

"Way to go boy", she said and held up her hand in a high five, but Crevan simply stared at her hand for a second before licking it.

"Yeah, we gotta work on that"

* * *

They drove off to animal shelter and when they walked inside, they were met by dr. Thatcher.

"Oh. Good morning Mayor Mills. Sheriff", he said and the two women smiled at him. The man turned to see the two women's son walking inside with a fox in a leash. He widened his eyes before turning to the two women for an explanation.

"Don't worry. He's harmless", Emma said and Regina was a second from giving the blonde a look and a comment about her vase and Decanter glasses, but decided against it.

"He's a fox. Do you know how dangerous they are?", dr. Thatcher asked and Emma nodded.

"Regina has told me about foxes and their aspect in the Enchanted Forest. But Crevan's not from there. He's still very young. Or at least I hope he is", she said and looking at Crevan who stood on his back legs patiently waiting.

"I'm sorry, Crevan?"

"That's his name Doctor. Now will you please give him a check up?", Regina asked after rolling her eyes. She was getting impatient and dr. Thatcher could clearly see that as he looked at the mayor.

"Of course mayor Mills. I'm sorry. Please, come with me", he said holding out his hand towards a door. Emma smiled and turned to her son nodding towards the door. Henry smiled and walked with dr. Thatcher, his two mothers following suit.

"Alright. Let's get the little fella up on the table here", dr. Thatcher said and Henry hesitated for a moment before turning to his blonde mother.

"Go on kid. Like I said, he's harmless. He won't hurt you", she said and Henry nodded before taking a deep breath and he bend down, carefully pulling the fox into his arms. The boys smiled softly and the two mother smiled as well. Henry brought Crevan to the table, and Emma could see the fear in the fox' eyes. She squeezed Regina's hand before walking to table bringing her hand to Crevan's head, scratching him gently on his head, desperately trying to comfort him.

"It's okay boy. Just calm down", she said and dr. Thatcher smiled at the towns sheriff. It was obvious that she cared for the fox.

"Alright, let's see", he said and started to make a few test on the fox. It took some time, but once he was done, he smiled and turned to the sheriff, easily seeing the worry in her eyes.

"There's no need to worry sheriff. Your little fox here, is a very healthy fox. He's as fine as he can be", he said and Emma let out a breath in relief. Regina smiled as she saw the relief in the blondes eyes and couldn't help but feel a little relief in her own body. She may have had a very bad encounter with those peasants of foxes in the enchanted forest, but she knew that deep inside her heart, she loved the little fox, Emma had brought into their lives.

"Thank you doctor. I don't know if it's possible, but can you, maybe see or find out how old he is? I want to know how long I have with him", Emma asked and dr. Thatcher smiled and nodded.

"According to his size and how he interact, I believe he's no more than about the sixteen to eighteen weeks old"

"So he's practically a baby", Henry stated and dr. Thatcher nodded.

"You can say that. When a fox is about the sixteen weeks, they are still not fully grown yet. Which means that little Crevan here is a lost fox. He has probably lost his family when they were out to find food or either has his family left him. And by the filthiness of his body, he looks very thin. Which means that it hasn't been easy for him to find food of his own, because the foxes in the sixteen weeks still aren't capable of living on their own. So I can only say that you really live up to your title sheriff. If you hadn't found him, Crevan would probably have been dead by now"

Emma looked at the man for a couple of seconds before looking down at Crevan who looked back at her with scared eyes. The blonde felt tears in her eyes and turned to see Regina almost as overwhelmed as she was. The information had definitely surprised both of them.

"Thank you dr. Thatcher", Emma said smiling at him before taking Crevan and putting him down on floor.

"Of course sheriff. I'm glad I could be at service", he said and Emma smiled at him.

"Uhm how much do I owe you?", she asked pulling out her wallet, but stopped as she felt a hand on her own stopping her form pulling out her money.

"You don't owe me anything. It's obvious how much you care for the little fella. I'm only happy to help you", he said and Emma smiled at him letting a tear fall.

"Thank you", she whispered before turning to Regina who smiled at her.

"Let's go", she said and Regina nodded turning to the doctor.

"Thank you for your help dr. Thatcher", she said and the doctor smiled and nodded in gratitude. The little family walked out of the shelter, but Regina stopped Emma as soon as they were out, before turning to their son.

"Henry, why don't you go for a walk with Crevan. He looks like he needs the air", she asked and Henry's face lit up at the idea.

"Awesome!", he said and the two mothers grinned as they watched their son walk down the street with Crevan's leash in his hand. Emma turned to the brunette eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why did you suggest that? Is everything alright?", she asked and Regina turned to her with a wide smile.

"I have an idea", she said and Emma nodded letting the brunette continue.

"I know how we can tell Henry about the little bump", she said and Emma eyed her suspiciously.

"Do I need to be worried?"

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned in kissing the blonde gently on the lips. The blonde instantly kissed her back smiling into the kiss.

"I love you", the brunette said and Emma smiled at her kissing her once more.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Mom, can we please open our presents now?", Henry asked as he and his mothers sat in the living room that night and watched a movie, while Crevan slept in his basket, they had brought into the living room. Regina looked at her son, who sat in the middle, for moment before turning to Emma, silently asking for permission. Emma smiled and nodded. Henry saw the nod and smiled wide before walking to the dining room and taking the presents before going back to the living room sitting back down in between his parents.

"Alright. This one is for you mom", Henry said as he looked at the small one. Regina smiled and thanked him by kissing his cheek before taking the card silently reading it.

**_You are a true golden rose..._ **

**_\- T_ **

Henry leaned back in his seat to see the card and widened his eyes.

"Hold up!", he yelled as he ran up the stairs. Emma furrowed her eyebrows turning to Regina, who held up her finger and gave her the 'just-you-wait-and-see-' look and Emma frowned. But she was answered as Henry came back down with his paper and pen. Emma looked at the paper and saw the different letters on the paper. She couldn't help but smirk at her son in pride. Her son was so smart and she couldn't be more proud of him.

"Alright. The T is on the list. I'm excited to see who this guy is in the end", he said and Regina smiled at her son before turning to Emma.

"This is one of Henry's other operations", she explained and Emma's eyebrows flew to the air.

"Oh really? And what is this operation called?", she asked looking at her son and Henry turned to her with a proud smile.

"Operation Codex", he said and laid his paper and pen on the table before turning to his brunette mother smiling at her, as he brought his leg up to sit on, so only one of his legs were hanging.

"Open it", he said and Regina smiled before opening it. Emma brought an arm around Henry's waist and pulled him closer to her and hugging him from behind. Henry smiled as she did so and Emma in that moment couldn't be more happy. She kissed her sons cheek before turning to Regina who slowly opened the gift. She was worried the woman wouldn't like her present. What if she didn't? What if she thought it was lame?

Regina was done unwrapping the paper and saw the brown leather case. She couldn't help, but believe that the gift was already very very expensive and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening the case and she immediately heard her son and his other mother gasp at the item inside it.

"Oh my god", Henry said and Emma tried not to smile too much. She absolutely loved seeing her favorite peoples reaction to their presents from her. Regina opened her eyes and she gasped herself as her brown eyes landed on a 24 karats golden rose. Her eyes were widened and mouth opened in surprise and for a moment, Emma thought she was going to hate it. But that thought quickly disappeared as she saw the single tear falling down the brunette's flawless cheek.

"It's beautiful", she whispered slowly taking the rose into her hands. She knew the moment she saw the rose, that she was in love with it and she never wanted to get rid of it.

"Yeah. This guy must really be in love with you", Henry said and Regina turned to him smiling at him before putting it back in the case and putting it away.

"Alright handsome. Why don't you open yours now", she said and Henry took his big one from the floor and both mothers noticed that he didn't intend to move from his current position up in front of his blonde mother. He may be a teenager now, but he still longed after his blondes mothers love and the two mothers couldn't be more happy for that.

The teenager unwrapped the gift carefully, knowing his brunette would want to use the paper for later. Once that was done, both his and Regina's eyes widened as they saw the boys gift.

"He gave you a drone?!", Emma asked jealously and Henry smiled wide as he saw the white machine. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, since she had brought one for herself as well, but she had to sound surprised so she didn't seem suspicious.

"This Santa must be a rich hard in the ass", Regina said eyeing Emma and Emma eyed her back before turning to their son, who was too focused on the drone to even notice the eye contact his two mothers have just made.

"What do you think kid?", she asked and Henry smiled wide before hugging the box and looking straight up.

"Thank you", he whispered as if he was thanking God, and Regina couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"He's so your son", she said and Emma stocked out her tongue.

"Maybe we could try it out tomorrow", Emma suggested and Henry turned to her as much as he could in his current position.

"Really?!"

"Really"

* * *

"What was your idea, by the way?", Emma asked once she and Regina had laid down in their bed. The blonde had, the moment she laid down, brought her hand to the woman's hip before literally pulling her towards her with her strength. Regina always loved when she did that. It showed how strong the blonde was, and she drooled just by looking at the blondes biceps. She was the luckiest woman in all the realms.

"Idea about what?", she asked smirking. She knew what the blonde was talking about, but didn't want it to be that easy.

"About telling Henry of course. Telling him about our little magical creation", the blonde answered as she placed her hand gently on the brunette's belly. She rolled her eyes at the woman's cockiness. She knew the woman knew what she was talking about. And two could play this game.

"Oh. I guess that have to be a surprise", Regina said after some time and Emma rolled her eyes once more, before turning the woman around in one motion surprising the brunette. But before the brunette could say anything, she felt thin lips on her own and moaned into the kiss. But ended way too quickly as Emma began kissing her down her jaw and neck. Regina couldn't stop herself from moaning and Emma loved everything about it. Regina's moans turned her on way too much and she knew she had to stop if she had to control herself.

"Why won't you tell me?", she asked nipping the brunette's skin and Regina kept moaning at the blondes motions. She loved when Emma took her time to explore her body.

"It's a surprise", she said and Emma hummed before sucking hard on the brunette's neck, marking her.

"Emma!", Regina moaned out and Emma smirked against the woman's skin before sucking even harder, knowing the brunette loved it.

"MOMS!", they heard Henry yell from his room and Emma stopped and growled before pulling away from the brunette beside her.

"PUT ON SOME EARPLUGS!", she yelled back before rolling on top of the brunette kissing her hard. Regina laughed into the kiss before kissing the woman back just as hard. Regina pulled back after a minute looking at the blonde expectantly.

"I believe someone promised me my favorite meal this morning", she said smirking and Emma smirked back before rolling them over so Regina was on top.

"Enjoy your meal"


	19. December 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update is up!
> 
> I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated, but if it helps, it's not just with you guys who reads this story! I haven't updated at stories for a long time. And I am very ashamed of myself.
> 
> But if I have to come with some sort of apology, I just haven't had the best couple of weeks. So many things to think about and so many decisions to make. A depression I had to get out of. To say my life has been hard the last couple of weeks, will be a large understatement. So I think you guys need to accept that sometimes I will have moments and even periods where I just need to relax. And when those moments and periods arrive, I won't be able to write or read anything. I simply don't have the strength to do it.
> 
> But I am back once again with a new update for you guys, and I will also soon be posting my next update on my other story 'A Reason to Smile'. I am currently writing on 'Soldier of Love', and 'A Stranger in Storybrooke' is honestly currently dead at the moment. I have no ideas to the story and I simply don't know what to write into it. But yeah. I will soon come with lots of updates. And I hope of course that you like all of them.
> 
> So without further ado, lets get to the story!

"Emma I told you not to let him run inside without cleaning his feet first!", Regina yelled as she ran after Crevan into the living room with the towel in her hands. Emma and Henry stood back in the door way.

"I'm sorry Gina", she said and Henry gave her a sympathetic clap on her shoulder before walking upstairs. The family had gotten up early because of the newest family members eagerness to come outside and play in the snow.

"Ugh. Next time we go out and play in the snow, this little guy here is wearing his shoes", Regina said as she walked back inside the dining room with Crevan in her arms and the towel around him. Emma frowned looking at her girlfriend.

"What shoes?"

"These", the brunette said and flicked her wrist making four small baby shoes appear in her hand. Emma raised an eyebrows at the woman while said woman simply eyed her back.

"Anyways. I think our little guy here needs a bath", Emma said and Regina looked down at the fox in her arms quietly sniffing his fur. He did not smell very good.

"Alright. I'll go do some work in my study while you bathe him", she said handing Crevan over to the blondes arms before said blonde could stop her.

"Wha—"

"Please? I don't feel so good today. I just need to get some work done and then lay down", the brunette interrupted the blonde and said blonde nodded and leaned in giving the woman a soft kiss on her lips before walking upstairs to the bathroom.

"And please try not to ruin my bathroom as well! No peeing in any corners!!", Regina called out at her girlfriend and instantly received a smirk and shaking head before her girlfriend disappeared upstairs.

"It's like taking care of a baby!", Regina said to herself as she walked to her study and sat down at her desk.

"Alright boy. Let's get you cleaned up", Emma said as she and Crevan entered the bathroom. She placed him in the tub and filled it with water. Crevan jumped in surprise as he heard the water hit the surface and turned to the water running down. Suddenly he looked curious and walked closer to the tab, sniffing with his nose. Emma looked at the whole scene with a smirking and hopeful face.

 _Please don't be afraid of the water_ , she kept repeating in her head as Crevan slowly walked closer to the tab with his nose. The fox felt the water meetings his paws and looked down for a moment only to lift his front paw and splashing it back down in the water, hitting Emma. Emma jumped back as she saw the water flying towards her, but of course she was hit and suddenly she was drenched from the chest and down to her stomach.

She eyed Crevan with a stern look, only to receive nothing in return since the fox had already gotten his head under the running water, obviously enjoying the feeling of hot water hitting his head.

"You love water, don't you?", she asked and Crevan laid down in the water in the tub rolling around. Emma chuckled and took the shower head slowly starting to wash her favourite pet.

* * *

A couple of hours into the day, Regina had decided to take a break from work and walked to the living room, deciding to lay down in the couch for a bit, only to have her dream crushed into pieces as she was met by Henry playing video games and Emma sitting in the couch watching Henry play, while Crevan was lying on his back on the couch beside the blonde, playing with said blondes hand. Emma turned and saw her girlfriend standing in the door.

"Hey. How is work going?", she asked smiling and Regina smiled tiredly back at her.

"It's going fine. Only a couple of papers more and I'm done. I just needed to lie down for a bit before continuing"

"Oh, are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?", Emma asked worried and at that Henry stopped his game and turned to his brunette mother.

"Hey mom. Are you okay?", he asked and Regina smiled at how worried her family was about her. She hadn't felt that in a long time.

"I just need to lie down. Probably just a headache", she said and turned to eye Emma with a 'don't-say-anything' look and Emma nodded understanding the silent request. Henry for his part looked suspicious at his two mothers, but decided to think about to later. Right now it seemed his brunette mother needed some quietness and closed down the game before walking out of the room, kissing both of his mothers cheeks before walking upstairs.

"We have the best son in the world", Emma said smiling at her girlfriend and Regina smiled nodding as she walked to the couch first then noticing Crevan.

"Emma", she said warningly and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will clean up the hair"

Regina hummed before nodding and walking to the other couch and laying down.

"No no, get over here. You can lay with me and Crevan", Emma said but immediately received a look in exchange.

"I will not lie on that couch until you've cleaned it up, Swan", Regina said before closing her eyes trying to get some sleep.

_Why the hell did I choose the couch over my bed? It's absolutely mortifying_

"Alright, then I'll get over there. You're gonna break your neck with you lay there the all afternoon", Emma said putting Crevan back down onto the floor before standing and walking to the other couch, but a hand on her stomach stopped her from moving further.

"One. You're smelling like fox. Two. You have his hair absolutely everywhere. So unless you go take a shower, you will not be less than five feet away from me", Regina said with closed eyes and Emma couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. She was way too delicate.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower, but please just go lie down in our bed then. It will be much more comfortable for you than that couch", Emma said before walking upstairs. Regina's eyes opened once the blonde was gone. Had the blonde not noticed it? 'Our bed'. Regina smiled and decided that it was probably best to go lie down in their bed. It was rather comfy, and definitely better than the couch. She walked upstairs and inside their bedroom already hearing the water running. She walked to the bed and sat down slowly. A second later a naked Emma walked out of the walk-in closet and Regina couldn't stop gawking at her girlfriends body. The toned arms, the toned legs, the very much toned stomach and the most filthiest breast. Emma Swan was absolutely gorgeous in the mayors eyes.

"Enjoying the view?", a deep voice said and Regina only now noticed that the blonde was standing right in front of her. Less than five feet away. But she didn't think about that right now. All she thought about was how amazing the blonde looked naked. So she didn't trust her voice at the moment and decided to just nod. It took all of her strength not to just take the woman on the spot. But the smell of the familiar fox smell stopped her naughty thoughts and she gently placed a hand on the blondes shoulder pushing her back.

"Five feet, Swan"

Emma laughed and blew her a kiss and a wink before walking to the bathroom swaying her hips a little more than usual, knowing the brunette would look. And look she did. A very small part of her regret pushing the blondes naked body away. But the smell won and it probably always would. But that would be the only smell. Sweat wouldn't be such of a big deal.

She took a deep breath and lied down on the bed closing her eyes. After while into her sleep she felt strong arms around her waist and a naked body against her back. She groaned before feeling a light kiss to her neck.

"Welcome back", Emma whispered in her ear and Regina smiled to herself. Emma somehow always made her smile.

"How is our little bump doing?", Emma whispered and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle. She brought her hand to Emma's and brought it to her belly.

"Our bump is doing fine. But he or she is making me sick"

Emma chuckled and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I feel you my love. When I carried Henry in jail, I was literally taking over the bathrooms because of the morning sickness. Sometimes I didn't even make it to the bathrooms so I just did it on the floor"

"I'm sorry", Regina said surprising the blonde and said blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I gave you that life Emma. I casted the curse. I forced you to—"

"Stop Regina. Stop that", Emma interrupted and Regina kept quiet looking down.

"Listen to me. Yes you casted the curse. But it wasn't your fault I didn't get adopted. It wasn't your fault I went to prison. And it wasn't your fault I became pregnant with Henry. What happened after my parents put me in the wardrobe, is not your fault", she said and Regina felt tears in her eyes and soon they were flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't regret it", she suddenly said and she could feel Emma smile against her neck.

"Me neither. I really should thank you. For doing it you know. If you hadn't done it—"

"We wouldn't have Henry", Regina finished and Emma smiled wide and hugged the woman from behind. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes before Emma could hear the slight snoring of her girlfriend. She chuckled and kissed the woman gently on her cheek. The hard work as a mayor and being pregnant must have worn out the woman. It probably will the next couple of months.

Emma stood from the bed and walked to the closed putting on a bathrobe before walking out of the bedroom towards her son's room. She knocked and opened the door seeing her son sitting in his bed reading the first Harry Potter book. Emma knew she had chosen the right decision when deciding to give the kid the book collection of the Harry Potter series.

"Hey kid. How's it going with the book?"

"Great. I have to keep it up you know. Now that I have five of the books, I have to get started", he said and Emma smiled at her son.

"Well I'm glad you like them. Make sure to thank this Santa when he reveals himself", she said joking with her son.

"Yeah. IF he reveals himself", Henry said shaking his head making his blonde mother furrow her eyebrows.

"Don't you think he will that?", she asked walking inside closing the door behind her.

"I don't know. What if he just wants to stay hidden? Then how can I thank him for all the stuffs he gives me?", Henry asked and Emma sighed before waking to the bed sitting down.

"If he wants to stay hidden, we have to give him that. But I think he already knows how grateful your are for your presents", she said and Henry nodded before closing his book.

"But I just came to tell you that your mom isn't feeling so well today, so dinner will be made on our own. Eat what you want kid. But it has to be healthy!", Emma stated and Henry nodded before climbing out of bed and walking down the stairs, deciding to make some dinner for her and Regina. About half through the dinner, she heard Regina's phone and walked to the study seeing it on the desk. The screen was flashing up and a text message was seen on the screen. But it wasn't from her.

**_Hello Savior_ **

Emma widened her eyes and looked around, somehow desperately trying to find someone looking at her. The phone bussed again and the blonde turned to see another text message.

**_Did you really think it would be that easy? It takes more than looking out of the window to find me_ **

_What the hell?_


	20. December 2oth

Emma woke as she felt something wet on her nose. Feeling it tickling, she giggled and grinned as she slowly woke up.

"Mmhhh Gina"

The wetness moved down to her cheek and Emma smiled wider.

"Jees Gina, what got you so excited today?", Emma asked and grinned wide.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?"

Emma stiffened and opened her eyes meeting Crevan's grey eyes. Emma let out a scream and jumped up in the bed, forcing Crevan down to the floor. Emma hurriedly tried to clean her face with the sheets, making disgusted sounds as she did. She heard her love's laugh and turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she's leaned against the wall.

"That was not funny!", Emma said angrily and Regina only laughed harder as she squatted down and taking Crevan into her arms.

"Oh Emma, he just wants some love, what's the damage in that?"

Emma let out a groan and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She needed a bath quick. She could smell Crevan's animal breath on her face and it needed to be cleaned before she puked all over herself. Out in the bedroom Regina stood and grinned as she held Crevan in her arms. The fox licked her cheek and Regina smiled and kissed his head before letting him go.

She suddenly got an idea and smirked to herself as she slowly started to take off her long t-shirt she had borrowed from Emma as she walked towards the bathroom. She let it fall to the ground leaving her in only her panties. She kept smirking as she opened the door to the bathroom and could instantly hear Emma humming in the shower. She pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked and ready before closing the door behind her. She walked towards the shower and slowly opened the shower cubicle and stepped in, making Emma jump.

"Regina what the fuck?!"

"Now now dear, is it so displeasing seeing me in the shower? Or have you forgotten that I'm in fact pregnant with your child?", Regina asked and Emma sighed and smiled at her lover.

"Of course not. I love your body. It's absolutely gorgeous and perfect for me", she said as she stepped closer to her girlfriend and Regina smiled at her pecked her lips, but her smile faltered after that.

"Thank you, but it won't be soon enough"

"Hey, don't say that. No matter how big you're going to get, I will always love your body the same. No matter what, my love for you will never change or go away. I will always love you and your gorgeous body", Emma said as she dragging her hand slowly down the woman's body. Squeezing her breast and slowly caressing the stomach where their baby lied. She moved slowly further down and was met by a wet center, and it wasn't the water from the shower.

"Oh... A gorgeous body that's obviously ready for me", Emma said and Regina moaned as she felt Emma's finger giving slight pressure on her clit. Emma brought her other arm around the brunette's waist and moved them over to the wall, letting the brunette's leg being wrapped around her waist and Regina instantly brought her hands to the woman's neck.

"Then show me how much you love it", she said and Emma instantly lunged forward and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. She started circling around the brunette's clit and wet opening. Regina groaned into the kiss and brought the blonde even closer. Needed air, she broke the kiss and instantly felt kisses on her cheeks and down her jaw and neck, feeling Emma sucking and marking her.

"Emma please"

Emma was happy to comply. She wanted to give Regina everything she desired. So she instantly brought three fingers inside the brunette's, making said brunette's scream in pleasure. For a moment Emma feared they might have woken Henry, but she couldn't get herself to care at the moment. She was pleasuring her woman and not even their grown son could stop them. She thrusted fast in and out making the brunette moan louder. Emma could feel her love scratching her nails against her back and she hissed at the contact with the sharp nails.

"Fuck", the brunette whispered and instantly brought her hand to the blondes neck pulling said blonde towards her.

"I love you"

Emma smiled wide and kissed the woman softly on the lips.

"I love you too"

Regina smiled and kissed her hard as the blonde thrusted faster and harder, making the brunette scream in pleasure as she came hard. Emma smiled at the achievement. If there was something Emma was proud of with herself, it was her ability to make her girlfriend come so fast and hard as she did. And she knew that said girlfriend loved it just as much.

"Fuck", the girlfriend whispered once again and Emma smiled letting their forehead connect.

"I know"

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company. The only sounds that was heard was the water running down onto their hot bodies. Emma looked up meeting her love's eyes and they shared a smile. She leaned in letting their lips brush slightly and Regina smiled against them.

"We need to talk", Emma suddenly said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and pulled back to look at her lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday when I walked down to make us some food, I heard your phone and saw that you received a text message. I-I know I wasn't supposed to look and—"

"Hey, it's okay. you don't have to feel bad. We are together now. What's mine is yours, alright?", Regina assured her girlfriend and said girlfriend sighed and nodded.

"What did it say? The text message?", Regina asked and Emma took a breath before answering.

"It said 'Hello savior'. I got a little confused and a little paranoid so I looked out of the windows, trying to see if I could find anyone, but it didn't. And then I received another text that said something about me thinking it would be that easy to find him. It was like whoever sent the text, knew it was looking at your phone. It scared the crap out of me"

Regina looked at her girlfriend for a moment. She could see the frightens in her love's eyes and she desperately wanted to make her feel better. But suddenly she remembered something.

"I know what you mean. You know that my secret admire has sent me texts to me throughout the month?", she asked and Emma nodded looking at her lover.

"Right. But whoever the secret admire is, he or she isn't the only one. I have also received texts from someone else", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Alright... B-But how do you know it's not your secret admire?", she asked and Regina shrugged.

"The way he writes is just not the way my secret admire does. They are two different kinds of people. And there was also one day where I received flowers on my desk at my office. And I knew it wasn't from my secret admire because they didn't have a note with them"

Emma had to admit she was impressed. She didn't know Regina had followed her leads and approaching so carefully. But then again. They were talking about Regina Mills.

"Alright. But can't you like, do a tracker spell or something? Track down the phone that sent the messages?", she asked hopefully, and Regina had to admit it was a good idea. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Oh... I hadn't even thought of doing that", she admitted and Emma chuckled and kissed the woman's cheek before turning off the hot steam.

"Let's get dressed and wake Henry so we can go to Granny's for brea—"

"Too late!", she was suddenly interrupted by said son and Regina sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

"He's officially scarred for life", she murmured and Emma chuckled kissing her lips before walking out of the shower.

"Come on. Let's get dressed"

* * *

The little family walked inside the small diner and sat down at one of the booths, Regina and Henry on one side and Emma on the other. Ruby instantly walked over and smiled at the little family.

"Hey guys, what's up?", she asked and Emma chuckled at her friend and smiled.

"Just our usuals Rubes", she said and Ruby smiled and nodded, not even having to write it down, since she knew it by heart, knowing Granny would as well. All she had to do was to tell her to make the Swan-Mills usuals. But before the younger brunette walked away, she couldn't help but sniff a little and turned to Regina who looked back at her with a stern look, already knowing what the waitress had discovered. Ruby understood the silent order and walked back to Granny, leaving the family alone. Henry eyed Ruby until she was gone before turning to his mothers, only to see them holding one of their hands together on the table. He couldn't help but smiled at the action. He loved his mothers to death, and he was happy that they had found each other, but some things just had to be sorted.

"We need to talk", he suddenly said and both mothers turned to their son with furrowed eyebrows for a moment before nodded at him.

"O-Of course kid, what's up?", Emma asked their son while Regina brought her other free hand to his shoulder. Henry smiled at his mothers before clearing his throat.

"Look. I love you both. More than anything and I'm happy that you guys have found your each other and your happy endings in each other. And while I only may still be young and... not into all the love and romance yet, I still know what happens when the doors are closed"

Regina and Emma shared a look and squeezed their hands together giving each other an assurance.

"Look I love you guys, but I'm still a kid... and it's bad enough that I have walked in on your guys doing... you know... and yes, you probably have scarred me for life... so I'm just asking you guys to please... just keep it down?", he finished and the mothers could see the seriousness in their son's eyes and how determined he actually was. And they both realised how insensitive they have been when they have been together with Henry around. Regina was the first to answer their son.

"Henry, I'm.. We're sorry that you feel like this. It has never been our intention to make you feel like this. And I guess their isn't any good excuse for our behav—"

"No mom, I understand you guys. You guys have just fallen in love and it's still new to you. And when it's new you guys just need to... yeah...", he said awkwardly and Emma couldn't stop herself from chuckling. It was just too funny to hear her son talking about sex. He was just that little awkward kid who didn't know what to say in those situation.

"We get you kid. And we will try to calm down with our horniness"

"Emma!", Regina hissed and Emma chuckled squeezing her girlfriends hand, while Henry just made a disgusted face.

"Alright you're gross mom", he said and Emma chuckled for a moment before becoming serious once again.

"I'm sorry. But I mean it. We will try to control it", she said and Henry smiled at her in appreciation.

"Thank's moms"

Said mothers shared a look of pride and both turned to see their son smiling down in his phone.

"What are you smiling at kid?", Emma asked and Henry instantly blushed and looked up at his mothers who eyed him back with curious eyes.

"Uhm, it's just Violet. She just wants to know if I can come by today", he said blushing harder and both mother's couldn't help but smirk at their son. Said son blushed even harder if possible and Regina chuckled and brought an arm around him giving him a half hug.

"Of course Henry. You can go when we have eaten", she said and Henry smiled and hugged his mother back before turning to his other mother who still smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom... Stop"

Emma chuckled and stood so she could ruffle his hair.

"It's alright kid. Violet is a sweet girl", she said and Henry could see that she truly meant it.

A short while after, Ruby came with their breakfast and they ate as they talked about everything. Henry and school. Henry and comic books. Henry and all the operations throughout the years. They even talked about Emma and Regina's own operation they had when Henry was captured by Pan. Operation Henry. That would always be something they would memorise in their deepest places in their hearts and something they would always have together with no one else.

"Alright. I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later", Henry suddenly said and Regina stood from her seat in order for him to get out. She kissed him on his cheek before letting him go out of the diner and sitting back down.

"He's growing so fast", she said after a few moments of silence and Emma could see the sadness in her girlfriends eyes. She smiled and brought their hands together.

"It's okay", she whispered and Regina smiled at her.

* * *

"Alright kid, tell me about your present", Emma said once she and Regina sat down at the dining table, the last parts of the dinner ready to be eaten. Henry turned to his blonde mother and smiled at her.

"Santa gave me the sixth Harry Potter book", he said and Emma smiled at her son's happiness. She knew how much he loved to read, and he had told her many times that he wanted the Harry Potter books, when they lived in New York. So she was more than happy to give it to him.

"That's nice kid. How far are you?"

"Almost done with the first one, so still far behind", he said and Emma smiled and turned to Regina who looked back at her.

"What about you? What did you get?"

"I actually haven't gotten any", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

Regina noticed the confusion in the woman's eyes and eyed her back just as confused.

"What?"

"You haven't got it?"

"No. I haven't seen any presents in the house, other than Henry's, so I assumed that he has stopped", Regina said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows even more. Something was not right. She had asked Ruby to place the gift on the front porch just this morning. How could she not have gotten it?

"Emma? Is something wrong?", Regina asked with a raised eyebrow and Emma shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, not at all, it's just wired I think. I mean you have gotten presents since the first. Why would he stop it now?", she asked trying to find a way out of Regina's suspicion, she could clearly see in said woman's eyes. And to her relief Henry nodded in agreement.

"She has a point mom. Why would he stop now?"

Regina, who had eyed Emma for a little second too long, turned to their son and smiled.

"I don't know Henry. Maybe he just decided to stop", she said and looked back down at her food. Both Emma and Henry could see the sadness in the brunette. they both knew how important and loved Regina had felt the while month since the gifts started and they hated to see her like this now. Heartbroken and unwanted.

"But screw him", Henry said and Regina turned to her son with a stern look.

"Henry! Language"

"What? It's true. If he can't see how amazing you are, then he's not worth it", he said and Emma smiled at her son. She loved how protective he was of his mother. And she wanted to see more of that, but she wanted Regina to have her present. So where was it?

"Anyway. How did it go with Violet?", Regina asked with a raised eyebrow and Emma couldn't help, but smirk at their son either. Henry turned to his mothers and blushed hard as he saw them smirking at him.

"It went great. We had some ice cream and I showed her the library", he answered after clearing his throat and he could literally hear his brunette mother sigh in relief. Just like their son, Emma heard it as well and turned to her girlfriend with understanding eyes.

_Thank God they didn't have sex_

"That sounds nice kid. She's a sweet kid", Emma said and Regina smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Goodnight Henry. And remember, don't stay up too late", Regina said and Henry nodded and smiled.

"Of course mom. Love you"

Regina smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room, not forgetting to tell him how much she loved him back. She closed his door and walked over to her and Emma's bedroom. The brunette stopped in her tracks as the words came through. It sounded so wired to say that now. Her and Emma's. Theirs. Just thinking about it made her stomach being filled with butterflies. It made her body shiver and her heart filled with love. Just thinking back to the first day in the month. They were nothing more than co parents and friends. She hadn't even thought of Emma liking her back. Loving her back. And now they were having their second child. A child they had conceived together out of their love. The love they had for each other.

She felt tears in her eyes and walked inside the bedroom, expecting to see her love in bed already, but was surprisingly met by darkness. Only darkness in the room. Not even a single light coming from the bathroom. Where the hell could she be? Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked back out of the bedroom.

"Emma?", she called her girlfriend out, but she couldn't hear her answer back. Only silence. She checked every room upstairs, but didn't find her. She walked down stairs, sighing in relief as she felt her feet meet the stairs. She had finally gotten out of her heels and while she might not admit it, Regina had always had the love for walking around with her feet bare. She walked quietly down and started to hear her loves voice coming from her study. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked closer. The voice became louder and it was obvious she was on a phone call.

"I don't care Ruby. You promised to deliver the present! It was one job, and not even that—", Emma hissed, making sure not to wake her family, but was cut off by Ruby on the other line. After a second she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I know you love Mulan, Rubes, and I'm happy for you, but—"

Once again the sheriff was cut off and Regina couldn't help but listen. She knew it was wrong, but she was too curious to think about that right now.

"Ruby! I'm trying to have a prop— I don't care if you were invited to The Oscars, Ruby! You promised me to deliver Regina's present, and you just ran off with Mulan! You should have seen Regina's face today! I've never seen her so sad. Only when Henry and I came back from New York and Henry couldn't remember her!"

Regina silently gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in astonishment. So Emma was her secret admire! She was right from the beginning! But Emma specifically told her that she wasn't. She had even proved it two times with the phone. And of course. Now she just felt stupid. Ruby had had the phone at those two times.

"Fine! I guess I just have to give her two presents tomorrow myself... Dammit Ruby!", Emma hissed before hanging up and Regina instantly panicked. She knew she couldn't get up the bedroom in time before Emma would discover her.

_Shit_

Before she could even think of a way to escape, the doors to the study opened and Regina jumped back as Emma walked through, stopping when she noticed Regina standing on the other side of the door.


	21. December 21st

The blonde instantly panicked. Did Regina hear her conversation with Ruby or did she just arrive? The couple stood in silence for a long time and Emma could see the pain in her girlfriends eyes. The pain of betrayal.

"Regina—"

"It's you", the brunette whispered and Emma sighed knowing she was caught.

"Gina I can expla—", the blonde stopped mid sentence as Regina took a step back away from her and Emma began to panic.

"You lied to me"

"Gina please"

Regina eyed her girlfriend with a frown that quickly turned into anger.

"Gina—"

"You're sleeping in the guest room", Regina whispered before walking back upstairs leaving Emma alone in the study.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke to the smell of pancakes and a smile fell upon her face. She sat up in bed and suddenly realised where she was and all the memories of the night before crawled back to her mind and she sighed and laid down in the bed once again. She had screwed everything up. Regina had listened on her conversation with Ruby and she had found out. What the hell was she supposed to do? Regina forced her to sleep in the guest room. So had definitely gone a few steps back once again.

_Dammit!_

But she wanted to make up for it. She wanted Regina to know that she truly loved her and that she didn't do this to hurt her or anything bad. She just wanted to give her and Henry a Christmas they wanted to remember. But no. Instead she fucked it up. But at least it was working with Henry. She sighed and got out of bed making herself ready for work. It may be weekend, and her father was working today, but she didn't feel like being in the mansion when her girlfriend was so angry at her and despite the sadness it filled within her, she didn't to stay there, when Regina probably didn't want anything to do with her at the moment anyway. So she made herself ready before getting out of the room and down the stairs. She walked to the door and was about to open the door when a voice stopped her.

"Mom? Where are you going?", Henry asked walking out of the kitchen and Emma turned to her son and smiled at her.

"Work kid. I'm taking a shift for you granddad. Tell your mother I'm out until then. And take care of Crevan. Remember to give him his lunch. Love you kid", she said and kissed his head before walking out of the house, not even giving Henry a chance to say something in return. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen to his other mother.

"Is everything alright?", he asked once inside and Regina turned to him with a furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"With you and mom. Are you guys fighting again?", he asked and Regina could see the worry in her son's eyes. She sighed and smiled sadly at him.

"We are just in a little of... disagreement at the moment, Henry", she answered and Henry nodded looking down.

"I hope you guys figure it out. I don't want you guys to break up"

Regina turned to her son fully and walked over to him, bringing him in for a hug.

"Henry... I know Emma and I have been fighting sometimes throughout the years...", she said, but stopped when she received a knowing look from her son.

"Most of the time", she corrected herself and Henry chuckled and smiled.

"But despite all the fights and comments and... despite all those things, I have always loved your mother. From the moment I met her, I knew she was different from the rest"

"She's unique", he said remembering back to their time in Camelot where his brunette mother had told him about her reason for her love for Daniel. And Regina chuckled at him.

"That she is. Very much unique. And I think I've always seen that in her. She's special and I fell in love with her. Faster than I was comfortable with, I admit. But I love her Henry. Just as much as I love you. And much like with you, I won't be able to live without her. I don't care if she isn't my soulmate. I don't even care if she's not my true love. No matter what she is to me, I love her for who she is inside. Not because she's the savior or because she's your other mother, or even because she reminds me of Daniel. I love her because she's herself. Because she believed in me when no one else did. Just like you did", she finished and Henry smiled wide hugging his mother even more tight.

"I'm glad to hear that mom. And don't worry. I'm one hundred percent sure that mom loves you just as much"

"How can you be so sure Henry?"

"I see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Regina smiled at him.

"I will never break up with Emma. I love her too much to let her go", she said and Henry smiled and kissed his mothers cheek before hugging her tight once more.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Henry", she answered and Henry smiled wide. He looked down and saw Crevan looking up at them with adoring eyes.

"And we love you Crevan", he said taking the fox into his arms. Regina smiled and kissed Crevan's head before turning back to her pancakes.

* * *

Emma walked inside the station and jumped around as she let the snow fall from her body, trying to get warm. She walked inside meeting her father by the cells.

"Hey dad", she said in small voice and David knew something was wrong the moment he heard his daughters small voice and it of course also confused him to see his daughter at work at all when she was supposed to be at home sleeping.

"Emma. Everything alright?", he asked walking towards her and Emma smiled sadly at him and nodded, but David easily saw the tears starting to form in the blondes eyes and sighed before bringing his arms around her. Emma sighed and let her tears fall in her fathers arms.

"Me and Regina are fighting", she said through cries and David sighed and held his daughter tight as she cried her heart out.

"It will all be okay", he said and Emma nodded, but didn't quite believe it as much. She would never have so much faith as her parents have.

"Are you sure you want to work while you're like this?", he asked her after a few moments and Emma nodded taking a deep breath.

"I do. I just need to get my mind on something else"

David nodded and kissed her forehead before taking his jacket.

"I'll see you later", he said before walking out, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Regina sat in the living room reading her book, she heard a knock on the door. She stood from the couch and walked to the dining room, towards the door before opening it only to discover two small present. She sighed and looked back up the stairs. When she didn't see her son anywhere, she waved her hand letting the presents disappear.

What she had told Henry was true. She loved Emma more than anything and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They were having a baby together and everything. But she was hurt that Emma had lied to her. Emma knew how she felt about lies. Especially if it was from people close to her. But of course she understood Emma's choice. It was a secret after all. That was the point of all of it. To let it stay a secret until the last day. She understood Emma. She understood her choice. But no matter what, she was still hurt when the woman had denied her suspicion as her as the secret admire and she couldn't look at Emma for that right now. Especially not the gifts she apparently still received. Not that she had believed anything less. She knew Emma enough to know that the woman would continue till the last day.

"Mom?", Henry's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to see her son looking at her with a concerned look.

"Mom, are you okay?", he asked and Regina sighed walked over to him kissing his head.

"I will be sweetie", she answered honestly and Henry smiled in gratitude.

"Alright. That's good. But please talk to mom. I want you guys to figure things out", he said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Of course Henry. I will try"

Henry smiled before walking back upstairs and Regina sighed before walking back to the living room, continuing reading her book. After a few moments she heard small footsteps and she turned to see Crevan walk inside with his empty bowl in his mouth and Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. The fox walked over to her feat and placed the bowl in front of her before sitting back on his back legs, looking up at her with big expecting eyes.

"You're hungry sweetie? It's not even lunch time yet, and you've already eaten your breakfast"

Crevan whined a little and rose from his back legs, placing his front legs on her knee. Regina sighed and scratched him behind his ear before flicking her wrist, filling the bowl with food. Crevan licked her knee before getting back down on the floor and started eating. Regina smiled at the fox before turning back to her book. Another few minutes passed by and she heard another whine. She turned to see Crevan looking up at her with an almost pleading look.

"What is it Crevan?"

The fox turned his head to the seat beside her on the couch for a few seconds before turning back to her. Regina knew what the fox wanted and she hesitated. She liked her furnitures and and she didn't want hair on them. But after seeing the pleading look on the fox and the small whine was heard, she had to give in. So she sighed and was about to pat the seat beside her when she suddenly got an idea. She smiled and flicked her wrist making a small blanket appear on the couch and Crevan jumped onto the couch laying down on the blanket. Regina smiled and turned back to her book. But after a few seconds, she suddenly felt small feet on her lap.

"Crevan no—", she stopped as he laid down onto her lap and she sighed looking down at him. He looked rather comfortable and she didn't want to take that away from him. and soon enough the fox fell asleep and Regina could once again not stop her smile. After a few moments she relaxed and slowly turned back to her book, letting the fox take his nap on her lap.

* * *

"I'm sorry Em alright? I've already apologized so many times now", Ruby said and Emma sighed and nodded taking a bite of her onion rings. The brunette had brought the blonde lunch after she was told by David that she was working. So out of guilt, she had paid for Emma's lunch and even brought it to her. The brunette sighed and could feel the guilt inside her rising. It wasn't her intention to let Regina discover her. She just forgot about the presents and she knew she owed Emma.

"I'm sorry Emma"

"I know Rubes"

Ruby sighed and took a bite of her burger. She wasn't going to give Emma her lunch and just sit and look at her eating all to herself.

"What did she say to you?", she asked after swallowing her food.

"That I am sleeping in the guest room", Emma answered and took  another onion ring and Ruby sighed and looked down guilty. Emma could clearly see the guilt in her friends eyes and really her body language. The woman was filled with guilt and she was almost spreading it.

"I'm so sorry Ems. I am so sorry"

Emma nodded and smiled at her.

"She just needs some time. But I get her you know? I did lie to her after all", Emma said and Ruby eyed her with a disbelieving look as she swallowed her bite.

"Because you were doing something good to her. You were giving her expensive gifts and everything!"

"I didn't really pay for them Ruby"

"That doesn't matter Emma! You've given her so many gifts and love and she's being a bitch about it.... No offence"

"None taken"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ruby sighed and looked at her.

"You gave her a child Emma. That's the greatest gift you could ever give someone", she said and Emma widened her eyes at her friend.

"How did you know?!", she asked in horror and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"What? Of course I know, Henry has been liv—", she stopped mid sentence as she realized what the blonde was talking about.

"Wait. Is Regina pregnant?"

Emma didn't say anything, and that was enough for Ruby.

"Omg Emma, why didn't you tell me?", she asked in a soft voice and Emma looked at her with small eyes before sighing and looking down taking another onion ring. Ruby smiled at the adorable face.

"I don't know. I guess I just haven't really thought about telling anyone yet", she said and Ruby smiled and nodded.

"That's alright. But hey, that's great", she said and Emma smiled and nodded at her.

"I know. God I love her so much Ruby. I need her back. I can't live like this, knowing that she's so angry at me"

Ruby gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand.

"I understand you Emma. But like you said, she just needs some time"

Emma nodded and smiled at her. Ruby smiled back and squeezed her hand once more before taking her hand over to the onion rings.

"Now give me one of those. I forgot my own at the diner"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Regina stood from her couch, only to stop as she felt the heaviness on her lap. She sighed and laid down her book before bringing her hands and arms under Crevan's body gently and carefully moving his body over to the blanket, carefully laying him down. She stood up and walked out of the room, hearing the knocking once more and groaned, having a feeling she knew who it was. And she was right. On the other side of the door stood none other than her mother-in-law.

"Hey Regina, can ta— wow. Have you had a cat on your lap?", Snow asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and the woman eyed down at the brunette's skirt. Regina looked down and saw all the small red and white hairs and groaned out.

"Ugh. It's nothing. Just Crevan who wanted to take a nap on my lap", she said and Snow looked at her surprised for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Can we talk for a moment?", she asked and Regina sighed and nodded stepping aside so the woman could walk in.

"If this is about Emma, save me the hope speech", Regina started out and Snow gave her a look.

"Regina"

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Regina she's broken. David told me she looked absolutely devastated when she walked into the station this morning"

Regina sighed and looked down.

"What happened between you two? David told me that you guys are fighting"

"Exactly Snow. It's me and Emma who is fighting, not you and I"

"Regina I just want to help. We both know that none of us wish to see each other sad and broken. Especially not Emma"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms, feeling tears in her eyes and mentally cursing herself for being so weak in front of her former enemy.

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

"She lied to me Snow. And you know how I feel about being lied to", she finally said and Snow nodded and walked towards the living room and Regina followed her. They went in and Snow noticed a sleeping Crevan on the couch and couldn't help but smile at the sight, before she sat down in the other couch, Regina sitting down beside her.

"I know Emma lied to you. But Regina, you have to understand Emma's reasons"

"I do understand it Snow. I really do. And if anyone is appreciates it more than Henry, it's me. I love Emma for what she has given me and Henry the last couple of weeks, and I deeply wished that I could pay her back for it, because she deserves it just as much as me and Henry do"

Snow smiled at Regina and could instantly see the glow in the woman's eyes.

"Congratulations", she said smiling and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Please Regina. I have two kids. I know what it feels like to be pregnant"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes looking down.

"I love her Snow. I really do"

"I know. You don't have to try and convince me about that. I've honestly known that ever since Emma sacrificed herself for you", she said and Regina nodded. She had known at that moment that she loved Emma more than anything and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

"But I didn't come here to have a baby talk. I came because my daughter is tearing herself apart by sitting at that station and crying to herself, when all she want is your love Regina"

Regina closed her eyes, guilt rising in her body and she knew Snow was right. She had to do the right thing.

"I will talk to her when she comes home", she said looking outside at the small winter storm and the almost one meter high snow on the road. No wonder no one was playing outside or being outside at all.

"How did you even get here? The snow is almost a meter high"

"You're a mother Regina. You would do anything to see your children happy. Even if it means walking through a winter storm with snow forming to your knees, for fifteen minutes and back again"

And she was right. Regina would have done the same thing for Henry in a heartbeat. And for her little bean as well. Unconsciously putting a hand to her belly, Regina gave a small smile and Snow smiled back at her. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Snow turned to Crevan on the other couch.

"You're getting used to him", she said bringing Regina back from her thoughts and she turned to her with a confused look before turning to Crevan and realizing the woman's intention.

"Yes well. He's not exactly a harm to us"

"Oh please Regina, you love him"

Regina sighed and looked at Crevan, eyes filled with love for the newest member for the family.

"I guess I do"

Snow smiled and hugged the woman, before the brunette could protest. Regina sighed but leaned into the hug and smiled at the woman.

"It's good to see you facing your fear", Snow said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Well while you might think that, it isn't my biggest fear"

"Then what is?", she asked rather curiously and Regina smiled and turned to her.

"Loosing Emma and Henry"

* * *

Emma walked inside the mansion instantly smelling the good and most delicious smell of her girlfriend amazing lasagne. She moaned out before she could stop it, and took off her jacket.

"Someone likes my lasagne", a voice said and Emma turned to her girlfriend who stood at the door to the kitchen.

"O-Of course I do... You know I love your lasagne", she said a little hesitant and Regina could see that. She sighed and walked over to the blonde, standing right in front of her. None of them said anything for a while, only staring into each others eyes. Emma could feel herself holding her breath. She didn't know what Regina wanted to do to her right now. Yell at her, turn her into a bug, who knew, maybe she would even ask her to move back to her old house.

But to her big surprise Regina brought her hand to her cheek and Emma felt herself gasp a little by the touch. Regina smiled lovingly at her, eyes full of wonder and love, and Emma felt herself break. Suddenly Regina leaned in, bringing her lips to the blondes and Emma stiffened, surprised by the action, but after a second she kissed the woman back carefully not to ruin it for herself once more. Regina brought her hand to the blonde's neck and brought the woman closer and soon she felt arms around her waist, bringing her even closer. She deepened the kiss and Emma moaned into the kiss as she held the woman tight, not wanting to ever let go again. She felt a tongue asking for entrance and Emma immediately gave it to her, letting their tongues meet and it was Regina's turn to moan. She let her fingers go through her girlfriends curls, desperate to feel loved.

"Alright, it was sweet to begin with, but now you're just groping each other", Henry said and the couple pulled back from their heated kiss and turned to their son who was sitting on the stairs, smiling wide at them.

"Henry... Uhm, how long have you been sitting there?", Regina asked blushing hard and composed. Henry smiled and shook his head and stood from the staircase walking over to his mothers.

"Long enough I think", he said before hugging them both tight.

"I love you moms"

"We love you too Henry", Regina said and Emma nodded in agreement, hugging her son tight.

After dinner and it was time for bed, Regina and Emma walked upstairs, getting ready for bed as well, but Regina stopped the blonde before she could walk into the guest room.

"Emma wait. I know I overreacted when I found out and... I'm sorry. I love you Emma, and I don't want to fight with you. I just need some time", she said and Emma nodded before kissing her cheek, whispering "good night Gina", before walking over to the guest bedroom.

"Emma wait", Regina called her out once again and Emma turned to her.

"Do you want to come back to our bed with me?"

Emma smiled and nodded walking over to her girlfriend.

"Of course Gina. I love you", she said and kissed the woman. Regina smiled into the kiss and kissed her back.

"I love you too", she said in between kisses and Emma smiled and kissed her back. The kiss deepened fast, but Regina quickly stopped the blonde before they went too far.

"But no sex until I say so", she said sternly before walking inside making Emma frown mouth hanging open.

"Seriously?!"


	22. December 22'nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :'(

When Emma woke, she could instantly feel the coldness of an empty bed. She groaned and rolled over, finding the other half of the bed indeed empty. She sighed and got out of her bed walking over to the closet looking for some clothes, but suddenly she saw something shiny. She furrowed her eyebrows and squatted down coming eye to eye with her gifts for Regina. She was not opening them. Not that it came as a surprise for Emma. But she was glad that Regina hadn't thrown them out at least.

She sighed and flicked her wrist, making Regina's next present appear on top of the rest before taking one of her jumpsuits and putting it on. She walked down the stairs and was met by Crevan on the floor looking at her. She smiled and walked over to him, taking him into her arms.

"Hey sweetie"

Crevan leaned in and Emma smiled and leaned in letting their noses touch and Emma couldn't stop loving him. He was her everything. She kissed his head a couple of times before placing down on the ground and took his bowl walking over to the kitchen, Crevan following, only to be immediately met by Regina making breakfast. She smiled and walked over to the woman kissing her cheek before walking over to the cabinets and taking out a can with food for Crevan. She filled the bowl before walking back out, Crevan following her all the way and placed the bowl down, letting Crevan dig in. She smiled and scratched his ear before walking back into the kitchen and walking over to her girlfriend hugging her from behind.

"Morning", Emma whispered into the woman's neck and Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. She wanted Emma to learn her lesson, but it was hard when the blonde always was so touchy.

"Good morning. Is Henry up yet?", she asked trying to ignore the blondes attempt to turn her around and said blonde knew she was trying to. So she sighed and shook her head.

"No. I think he's tired after last night"

"What happened last night?"

"We went outside and played in the snow. None of us could sleep so I asked him if he wanted to go out and play", Emma answered and smiled wide, but Regina simply widened her eyes and turned around eyeing Emma almost confused.

"Emma! You aren't supposed to play in the snow at that time of night! You both are sup– what's so funny?", she started, but stopped as she saw the blonde's face slowly turning from smiling into laughter and soon Emma cracked a huge smile, chuckling loud.

"Ha ha, I made you turn around", Emma said and brought her hands to the counter on each side of the brunette, trapping her. Said brunette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child", she said and turned around, only to be stopped as Emma stepped closer, trapping her too much to even turn around.

"Emma, I'm trying to make breakfast"

"And I'm trying to get a morning kiss from my girlfriend"

Regina sighed and leaned in kissing the blondes cheek before pulling back.

"There. Happy?"

Not to the brunette's surprise, the blonde shook her head, with her mouth formed in a thin line and Regina rolled her eyes. She brought her hands to the blondes cheek, gently caressing them with her thumps. She leaned in and stopped as they're lips were only inches apart, smiling wide.

"You don't deserve such a kiss", she whispered before pushing the blonde back gently smirking at her. Emma pouted and walked over to the cabinets, starting to set the table.

"That's not fair"

"Lying to me is not fair"

"Hey that was not fair at all!", Emma said turning to her girlfriend with a serious look and said girlfriend turned to the blonde with her own serious look. She wanted Emma to learn her lesson, but she couldn't do it to her. She loved Emma too much to punish her like this. So she turned off the stove and moved the pan before walking over to Emma and taking the plates from the blonde placing them on the kitchen island. She brought her hands back to the blondes face and leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet soft kiss.

Emma sighed into the kiss and brought her arms around the brunette bringing her closer. Regina immediately deepened the kiss and Emma couldn't help but open her mouth, letting her girlfriend's tongue meet her own. Both women moaned as they felt each others tongues and Regina could feel Emma scratch her back under her shirt. She could feel Emma's nails finding their way to her skin and a shiver ran down her spine.

"We need to stop", Regina said breaking the kiss and Emma immediately continued to kiss the love of her life down her sharp jaw and neck.

"Why?"

"Be-because... He-henry", she let out and Emma immediately stopped sucking the woman's neck.

"And you just ruined the mood", she said and Regina couldn't stop herself from letting out a chuckle, as she caressed the blondes neck. They stood in silence for a few seconds, enjoying each others company, foreheads against each other. They could both feel the love they had for each other, the love that was floating in the air around them and one of those moments were Regina's absolute favorite ones.

"I'm sorry Gina. I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to give you and Henry a good christmas"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"I know. And I love you for that. Henry's has loved your present for him. He absolutely adores them"

"I know. He can't stop talking about them", Emma said smiling and Regina chuckled nodding.

"Indeed he does. And hopefully next year, this little bump here is gonna get the same thing"

Emma smiled and looked down at her girlfriend's flat stomach and gently caressed it with her hand.

"I will give this little bump everything I have"

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde once more feeling tears running down her cheek.

"I love you so much. Please never leave me", she suddenly cried out and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden sadness, but nodded hoping to see her girlfriend smiling again.

"Of course I won't babe. I would never leave you"

Regina smiled and brought her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tight. On the other side of the door, stood Henry, a big smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Later that day, Emma walked inside Granny's and met Ruby and Mulan by the counter. She smiled and jumped up down, getting the snow off her body before walking over, sitting down next to the worrier.

"Hey guys"

The couple turned to her and smiled wide.

"Hey Em. Thank's for the snow. We really needed that in here", Ruby said nodding towards the snow on the floor in front of the door and Emma rolled her eyes at her before flicking her wrist, making the snow disappear.

"Thank you. So. How are you?", Ruby asked and Emma smiled at her.

"I'm great. We're great"

"Great? So everything is fine between you and Regina?", she asked a little worried. She still felt the huge amount of guilt in her body after Regina found out Emma was the secret admire, and she knew she had to make up for it.

"We're fine Rubes. Don't worry about it, alright?", Emma reassured the brunette taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Ruby smiled and squeezed it back, but Emma could practically feel the guilt around the diner.

"How did you get here? The weather is crazy with all that snow", Mulan asked and Emma smiled at her.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. Our parking is covered in snow, not to mention my car. So I walked over here. Took me about fifteen minutes", she said chuckling and Ruby and Mulan chuckled along with her.

"I get you. That's why I'm staying with Ruby at the moment. I usually live in one of the apartments not far from the mayors house, but it's a little further away. So Ruby asked if I would stay with her until the storm has settled and it's safe to drive again"

Emma smiled at the couple as they shared a loving look and she couldn't help but think of Regina in that moment. God how she loved Regina. That woman really is the love of her life, and she's mentally killing herself everyday for not seeing that before.

"So. Why are you here anyway? Is the mayor asking you to pick something up? I don't remember any of you ordering something", Ruby asked looking back at the orders she had written down and Emma smiled bringing herself back from her thoughts of her love, shaking her head.

"No, actually I'm meeting my mom for lunch. She's wanted an update since.... forever", she said and Ruby nodded in understanding. Snow White was always one for asking how you were doing and she couldn't imagine how she must be since Emma and Regina got together.

"I can't imagine", she said and at that moment, the door opened and Snow White walked inside smiling at the trio.

"Hey guys", she greeted them, hugging them all. They all smiled and hugged her back and Snow smiled before turning to her daughter "So. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Rubes you know what we want", Emma said and Ruby smiled and nodded before the mother and daughter walked over to a booth and sat down.

"So. How's it going?", Snow immediately started and Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's going fine I guess", she said and Snow raised her eyebrow.

"Fine? So you and Regina talked last night?"

"Yeah, I apologized and she accepted"

Snow smiled and took her daughters hand in her own squeezing it tight.

"I'm so happy for you Emma. And congratulations!"

It was Emma's turn to furrow her eyebrows and Snow smiled and explained.

"You and Regina are expecting"

"Ah, ye-yeah we are"

Snow noticed the hesitation in her daughters voice, not to mention the frightens showing on her face. She sighed and opened her mouth, only to be stopped as Ruby came over with their two cups of coffee and the two women nodded their gratefulness.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Emma sighed and looked down at her coffee.

"I'm just scared you know? I failed being a mother with Henry, giving him up and now I'm having another kid with Regina and everything is going so great at the moment, but I just know that once the baby comes, I will freak out an—"

"Emma Emma, sweetheart relax. You're rambling", Snow stopped her daughter smiling at her and Emma sighed feeling the comfort in her mothers hand in her own.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize sweetie. It's okay to be scared. It may not be your first time to take care of a baby after Pan's curse and everything, but I know it still might be frightening to get another kid"

Emma looked up at her mother expecting more to come. And true enough, the mother started once again.

"I remember when your father and I came back from Pan's curse and found out I was pregnant with Neal, we were both scared. Really scared. We never took care of you as a baby, and we had never taken care of any other baby before. But after a couple of talks and help from Regina and many of the other mothers in this small town, we made it through. So you and Regina are going to do fine. You are going to do fine"

Emma smiled and squeezed her mothers hand, receiving a squeeze in return.

"Now. Tell me about little, red, shaggy Crevan"

Emma smiled and disconnected their hands.

"He's great mom, he is really fond of Regina at the moment. I think he has swapped owner", she joked and Snow smiled at her daughter.

"I don't think you should worry about that sweetheart. Foxes intends to find a partner, or in your case an owner, and when they have found that person, they intend to be with that person for the rest of their lives. No matter who they otherwise gets fond of in their life, foxes was very known for being true to their partners. Loving each other forever and always and always having each others back"

"Sound like you and dad", Emma couldn't help but say smiling and Snow smiled back.

"Yeah, you might be right about that. But it also make's me think of you and Regina"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before sighing and smiling at her mother.

"Thank you"

* * *

It had been almost fifteen minutes and still no sign of the red fox in that stupid big house. Regina was almost losing her mind. She couldn't find Crevan anywhere, and she had been looking over the house twice now. She sighed and walked upstairs towards Henry's room knocking slowly before walking in.

"Henry?"

The boy looked away from his book and up to meet his mothers eyes.

"Hey mom"

"Hey, uhm you haven't seen Crevan recently have you?", she asked slowly and Henry's face paled.

"He's not in the house?", he immediately asked worried and Regina sighed and leaned against the door.

"I have looked everywhere Henry, and he doesn't react when I call for him. You didn't open the backdoor did you?"

"Of course not. Have you called mom?"

Regina sighed and shook her head before walking fast down the hall and into her bedroom, taking her phone from her nightstand, and calling her girlfriend.

"Come on, come on, come on, pick it up Swan dammit!"

_"Hey Gina"_

"Emma thank god! Please say you took Crevan with you to lunch!", she said into the phone, but after the few moments of silence, she knew it wasn't possible.

_"Uh, no I didn't, I learned not to do that the last time"_

_Shit_

_"Regina? What's going on?"_

Regina mentally slapped herself and took a deep breath before feeling tears in her eyes.

"Crevan's gone, Emma. I have been looking for him the past twenty minutes and I have searched the house twice. I have tried to call him several times, but I haven't got a single response"

Emma flinched as she heard the first sentence and Snow stopped mid-eating at her daughters action and immediately became worried.

"What is it?"

"Crevan's gone", she whispered and Snow could see her daughters face paling quickly, but before she could answer, a loud gun shot was heard and they the whole diner jumped in shock.

"You don't think that's...?", Snow trailed off and Emma hung up and immediately ran outside, jacket long forgotten. The storm hadn't settled. More the opposite to be exact. There was snow everywhere and it was almost impossible for Emma to see anything.

"Crevan!"

"Emma!", she heard Ruby's voice behind her and Emma turned to her.

"Ruby! Please tell me you can find him!", she begged and Ruby sniffed Emma's smell to her nose, and Emma couldn't stop herself from frowning at the brunette.

"He smell's like you", Ruby said and Emma nodded, letting the brunette do her job. Soon she was done and she ran off towards the strong smell and Emma ran after as fast as she could.

"Mom! What's going on?", Henry asked as he saw his brunette mother putting on her thick black coat from when when they went to the underworld and Regina turned to her son.

"Emma need's my help. Something happened, and I need you to promise me to stay inside this house, okay?"

"Mom look at the storm, you're going to get freeze to death", Henry argued and Regina sighed and brought her arms around her son kissing his head, before pulling back.

"Henry I need to go. Don't let anyone in, unless it's your grandparents"

Henry sighed but nodded and Regina smiled and kissed his forehead before walking out of the door, running toward the street.

"Ruby how far?", Emma yelled in the storm, and Ruby held her ears.

"You don't have to yell Emma, I can practically read your mind!", she yelled back and Emma sighed.

"Not far yet. We're almost there"

Emma nodded accepting the answer and soon enough they stopped and Ruby could see a dark figure in the distance, an arm outstretched.

"Who is it?", Emma asked standing behind the brunette and Ruby sighed and shook her head. She turned to see a red figure laying in the snow.

"Emma! It's Crevan!"

Emma turned and saw Crevan's form in the snow and she instantly ran towards his body, ignoring Ruby's voice behind her as she yelled her name. She came closer to Crevan's body and once there she got down on her knees, feeling tears in her eyes, as she saw the blood in his red fur.

"No no no", she whispered to herself, taking his cold body towards her own warmth. She could feel the coldness in his body, the life rushing out of him. It was too late. He was gone.

"No!"

"Emma!", Ruby's scream was heard from the distance, but Emma ignored her. She was loosing one of her most importing souls in her world and life and universe. Tears streaming down her face, cries heard even in the distance. She looked up as she saw a dark figure approach and felt more tears coming.

"Now it's your turn", he said and Emma closed her eyes, ready to leave with her best friend, only to feel the familiar magic around her and opened her eyes, seeing Regina in front of her, suddenly she heard choking and the dark figure fell dead to the ground. Emma could just make out the familiar face in the storm. It was Robin. Regina turned to her girlfriend and saw the lifeless body in her girlfriend's arms.

"Emma", she whispered, and despite the storm around them, Emma heard her perfectly clear. Regina got down on her knees, ignoring the cold and wrapped her arms around the crying blonde.

"He's gone Gina", the blonde cried out and Regina nodded, tears falling of her own.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

Emma didn't say anything, as she cried her heart out against her girlfriend neck, Crevan's lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she was laying in her and Regina's bed. Her mind wandered back to the event's of the day and instantly felt tears in her eyes. Crevan was gone. He was dead. Her best friend, her everything was gone. She felt the tears running down her cheeks and soon she laid in the bed, crying her heart out once more, as she held onto the pillow tight. But it wasn't Crevan. She flew out of bed and ran down the stairs only to be met by Regina, Henry and her parents at the dining table.

"Emma", Regina whispered standing from her seat and Emma turned to her with a worried look.

"Where is he?"

"Emma—"

"Where is he Gina?", Emma interrupted her and Regina sighed and walked over to the living room, Emma following suit. They walked in and Emma instantly saw Crevan's body lying on the couch. She walked over to the couch and sat down, taking his body into her arms, feeling her tears run down her cheeks. The door opened and Henry and her parents walked in, all eyes red from tears.

"I'm Regina's secret admire", Emma suddenly said and turned to see none of them react.

_Of course they all knew_

"Emma you didn't have to—"

"I did. It was the reason all of this started. It was the reason Robin felt threatened by me. It was the reason he started texting you. It was the reason he killed Crevan! It's all my fault!", she interrupted her girlfriend and screamed the last sentence. Regina turned and silently asked Henry to go and wait for them to be ready. She loved her son more than anything and he deserved to be there and be there for his mother, just as much as the others were, but she didn't want him to see his blonde mother breaking like this. Not this time. And Henry understood. So he walked out of the room and Charming followed him, knowing Emma would want her mothers support at the moment more than ever.

Snow sighed and walked over to her daughter sitting down beside her. Emma cried as she held Crevan in her arms and Snow cried too. She hadn't known Crevan for that long, but he had obviously been important to Emma and that was obvious now.

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

Emma nodded accepting her mothers apology as she continued to cry and Snow shared a look with Regina, who unconsciously stood with her hand on her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. Snow stood and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"It's like loosing a son", Regina whispered in a cry and Snow nodded in understanding. Regina may have had her troubles with Crevan for starters, but everybody knew how the fox had stolen the former queens heart almost just as quickly as Henry once had.

"I'm so sorry Regina"

* * *

They decided to put Crevan in a box and Regina did a spell on his body, stopping him from rotting. It had taken Emma almost an hour to say goodbye to Crevan before she laid him down in the box kissing his head one last time and leaning her nose against his, like he would have done. At that action, Emma had broken down and Regina had instantly brought her arms around the blonde, letting her cry into her neck. It had only taken Regina and Henry ten minutes or so to say their goodbyes, but both of them still cried more than they both had expected. What a single pet can do to your heart and soul.

Now they had all gone to bed and Emma was laying in the bed, trying so hard not to cry, and Regina could practically feel the cries and tears Emma was holding back. So she moved over and brought her arms around her girlfriend bringing her closer and that broke Emma and the tears and cries came out once again, filling the whole room. This was probably one of the worst nights for all of them and they couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't go down to the underworld to get him back. They couldn't just split a heat. They couldn't do anything about it. He was gone, and while none of the others knew it, they all blamed themselves.


	23. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter!
> 
> And wow, many of you hated how I killed Crevan off, and I am so sorry for that, but sometimes that's how it goes. This is a sad chapter, but still some love and a little humor. But overall sad. So I am sorry once again.
> 
> But now there's only two chapters left! Whaaaaaaat!?!??!?!?! I know right?! The 24th and the morning of 25th and then an epilogue.

The next morning was not even morning when the family got up. It was almost 1pm when Regina opened her eyes and saw Emma's sleeping red face in front of her. She could see the dry tears on her cheeks and felt dry tears on her own red cheeks. She looked up to look out of the window and saw the weather clear, a little snow falling from the sky. She looked back down and was met by Emma's green eyes.

"Hey", she whispered and Emma looked down and moved closer to her girlfriend, hugging her tight. Regina sighed and hugged her girlfriend back, feeling tears forming once again.

"How are you feeling?", she asked in a whisper and Emma shook her head silently telling her she doesn't want to talk about it. And Regina understood her choice. She really did. So she nodded and held her girlfriend tight as said girlfriend silently cried her heart out once again. It broke Regina's heart to go through this with Emma. Emma had lost so many people in her life and now another one. Emma had fallen in love with Crevan the moment she saw him, and Regina clearly remembered the day they first met him in the kitchen in Emma's house. They had both been scared to death, probably herself more than Emma, but still. Crevan was special to them and now he was just gone. After a few minutes Regina once again spoke up.

"The weather is calm today. I was thinking we could bury him today"

Emma didn't say anything for a long time, but when she did she nodded and Regina sighed in relief of getting an answer.

"Do you want to get up and get some breakfast?", she asked and to her surprise Emma actually nodded and Regina nodded back. But they didn't get up for another five minutes or so. Both women were busy thinking back to their memories with their lost soul. When they met him, when he stole their hearts, when he even stood and eyed them with a confused look every time they tried to make love. But once they got up, Regina pulled back from the hug and stared at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Remember I will always be here. Always remember that"

Emma nodded and leaned in, but to Regina's surprise she didn't receive a kiss. She received a nose bumping with her own before Emma got out of the bed, leaving Regina alone in the bed to stare at her girlfriend as she walked into the bathroom.

_That was new_

* * *

The couple walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and Emma immediately saw Crevan's bowl standing in the corner. Without any control of her body, she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can, opening it, before walking over and filling the bowl. Regina was about to ask Emma what she was doing when she saw Emma filling the bowl and she instantly felt her heart break into thousands of pieces. It wouldn't surprise her if Emma started to unconsciously fill Crevan's bowl the next couple of days. Emma stood and put the empty can in the trashcan. She turned to Regina and shook her head silently begging her not to say anything and Regina nodded in understanding.

She started on the breakfast while Emma sat down by the counter and stared down at the bowl in the corner. Regina could practically feel the sadness surrounding them and she could feel herself choking in it. It was tense and she didn't have any ideas on how to get Emma to feel better. After a few minutes Henry walked in and smiled sadly at them both.

"Morn—", he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Crevan's bowl filled with food and furrowed his eyebrows turning to his blonde mother who looked at him with a pleading look, before turning to his brunette mother who shook her head. He nodded and walked over to his blonde mother and hugged her from the side.

"It's okay mom. It's gonna be okay"

Emma nodded and turned to her son, kissing his head. Regina looked at the action and smiled at them, and Emma smiled back at her with a sad smile. That was one of the first smile Regina had seen on Emma's face since yesterday morning and she was glad to see it already. Even if it was a sad smile. Once breakfast was done, the family sat in the kitchen and ate their breakfast in silence. None of them knew what to say. Regina felt her stomach twist at the sight of her girlfriend sitting and staring down at Crevan's bowl. Not to mention the little amount of food she had eaten. Her plate was almost full.

"Emma please eat something. It's not healthy for you", Regina pleaded and Emma turned to her and saw the sadness and worry in her girlfriend's eyes. She just wasn't hungry. Now that Crevan was gone, she just didn't have the appetite. But she understood Regina's worry. So she smiled sadly and nodded before taking a small bite. Regina sighed in relief. It wasn't much Emma started to eat, but it was better than nothing.

"Henry, Emma and I have been talking, and we have decided to bury Crevan in our backyeard. It's only proper that he stays near us", she then said, trying to get some conversation going and both Henry and Emma turned to her.

"Alright, that's great I guess. Where in the backyard do you think?", he asked and Regina turned to Emma with a questioning look, but Emma simply shrugged receiving a sigh from Regina.

"What about you and I can go out and look for a good place while Emma get's another hour of sleep?", she asked also turning to Emma who nodded and Henry smiled and nodded as well.

"Alright. Then that's settled"

Emma smiled and nodded. She was happy that Regina had thought about Crevan and his funeral. It may not be popular to hold a funeral for a pet, but there was nothing wrong about burying it. And she didn't care what people think about her anyway. She was going to bury Crevan, even if she had to do it alone. Another silence took over and this time Henry broke it.

"I know everything", he said and the two mothers turned to their son with furrowed eyebrows.

"Know what Henry?"

"Mom is my secret santa", he said and Regina turned to Emma who sighed and nodded looking at her son.

"I'm sorry Henry"

Henry smiled and shook his head.

"Don't apologize mom. I love your gifts. They're amazing. I just wish I could do the same for you", he said and Emma smiled a true smile for the first time that day and Regina instantly felt herself falling in love with her all over again.

"There's more", Henry suddenly said and the couple turned to him once more. "Why didn't you tell me that you're having a baby?"

This time Regina and Emma stiffened and shared a look. But after a few seconds Regina sighed and leaned back.

"There went that surprise"

Emma couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips while Henry looked confused at his mothers.

"What?"

"I had planned a surprise gift for you Henry. A gift where you would find out", Regina explained and Henry felt himself letting out a snort. And to everybody's surprise, so did Emma.

"Sorry mom. But it's amazing, how far are you?"

"Only three weeks, so there's still some time left", Regina said and Henry smiled and nodded as he stood from his seat and went over to hug his mothers in a group hug.

"I'm gonna be a big brother", he said in excitement and Emma and Regina smiled and nodded as they hugged him tight.

After breakfast Regina let Emma walk back upstairs and sleep for another hour, while she and Henry spend that hour walking around in the backyard, finding a good spot. And they had just found the best place when they saw Emma in the window in her pajamas looking out at them. Regina smiled at her, and Emma smiled a little sad smile back. Regina turned to Henry and squeezed his shoulder.

"Henry why don't you go in and get dressed properly? I will get your mother ready and we can meet downstairs when we're done"

Henry nodded and walked inside and upstairs while Regina walked inside and towards Emma. She brought her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tight, feeling strong arms holding onto her.

"It's okay. I told Henry we would get ready and then we can bury Crevan. We have found a great spot for him"

Emma nodded as she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder looking out of the window at the spot her girlfriend and son had stood not even a minute ago. They all got ready for the small funeral, not all black theme, but simply something comfortable and warm for the weather. They met back downstairs and Henry took the box with Crevan's body and gave it to his blonde mother who took it with a sad smile on her face. They walked outside Regina led them to the spot, and Emma fell in love with it. It was the perfect spot. A huge amount of space filled with the snow, no flowers or threes near it and it was just perfect for her little soulmate.

Regina flicked her wrist, letting the ground dig a hole big enough for the box and once it was done Emma got down on her knees and opened the box. She felt warm tears rolling down her cold pink cheeks and she slowly brought his body to her own, and she leaned in, letting her nose touch his one last time and kissing his head before turning to her family's behind her. Regina understood the silent question and nodded turning to Henry who understood as well. He walked forward and got down on his knees caressing Crevan's face and kissing his head one last time. He stood back up and it was Regina's turn to walk forwards and get down on her knees. She smiled sadly at the fox before leaning towards his face on Emma's shoulder, bringing her forehead to his.

"I'll take care of her", she whispered and kissed his forehead before standing up. Emma smiled at the whisper she clearly heard and leaned down kissing him one last time before putting him back in the box. She laid the box in the ground and Regina flicked her wrist, putting the dirt back onto the box, burying it down. She flicked her wrist once again, and this time a gravestone appeared with Crevan's name written on it.

"Beloved son and brother", Henry said reading the text out loud and Emma and Regina turned to him with a sad smile. They walked over to him on each side and hugged him from their sides. They stood for almost ten minutes looking at the grave, and probably would have stood there for a longer amount of time if it wasn't for the small storm starting to form, and Regina told them they had to go inside. Now they sat in the living room in front of the fireplace, keeping themselves warm, Henry in between his mothers. But after a few moments Emma stood form her seat next to her son and walked upstairs.

"Emma?"

"Hold on", Emma assured her girlfriend, and the mother and son shared a look. But a few minutes later, Emma walked back inside with a gift in her hand. She walked over to her son in the couch beside his other mother and sat down beside him.

"Here kid. Your gift from yesterday is in your room. I just wanted to give you this day's gift"

Henry looked down at the gift and hesitated to take it. This day wasn't supposed to be about him. It was about Emma and Crevan. It was their day to cry and let out their feelings. Both mothers could see the hesitation in their son and Emma smiled sadly and brought her hand to his cheeks caressing it gently.

"I'm okay kid, take it. I hope you like it"

Henry sighed and took the gift opening it gently. It was the seventh Harry Potter book and he smiled at the book before bringing his arms around his blonde mother.

"Thank's mom. Thank's for all of them"

Emma smiled and hugged her son back closer than she ever had. Regina could feel the love Emma had for Henry and how proud she was of him. Emma opened her eyes meeting Regina's and the brunette smiled and nodded.

_It's okay_

Emma nodded and squeezed her son in the hug once more before pulling back.

"I love you kid"

"I love you too mom"

After they had eaten dinner Henry sat down in the living room in front of the fireplace and started reading on his second book while Regina emptied Crevan's full bowl. Emma walked outside to Crevan's grave, getting down on her knees as the storm had settled and it was safe to go out.

"I hope you're having a good time with the rest of them baby. We miss you. All of us. I miss you so much"

It was dark, and not easy to see the gravestone, but the only reasons she could see anything was because of the lights on the threes, Regina and Henry had decorated a few weeks ago. It made the gravestone shine up and Emma flicked her wrist making a single rose appear in her hand and she placed it down in front of the gravestone.

"I love you Crevan. I always will"

She felt hands on her shoulder and looked up to see Regina standing behind her.

"We all love you", she said turning back to the stone and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Indeed we do"

A few hours later they all went to bed and Regina was the last to get in bed and she got down bringing her arms around her girlfriend. Emma turned to her and leaned in letting their noses touch before hugging her tight. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the action, but didn't say anything, as she instead hugged Emma back. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke up.

"I was thinking about maybe going to the doctor and get an ultrasound tomorrow", she suddenly said and Emma pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah. Maybe we should do that", she said and Regina smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed her gently on her the lips. To her huge relief, she received a kiss back in return, and she couldn't be more grateful.

"I love you", she said and Emma smiled at her leaning in once again, letting their noses touch.

"I love you too"

"You've done that three times today now", Regina couldn't help but ask and Emma's smile faded the moment the words registered and Regina immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry baby, I-I didn't mean to—"

"No, no it's okay, you're curious and you of course ask, and that's okay. I just... It was one of the things I had with Crevan and now... I-I just wanted somethi—"

"Shh, it's okay. I was just curious. You don't have to explain. It's okay"

Emma didn't fight the tears rolling down her cheeks and Regina didn't stop them either. She just laid and held onto her as she cried herself to sleep.


	24. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! I KNOW!
> 
> The second last chapter is up and the story is almost finished! I am sorry to those of you who hates reading long long long chapters, but I promise you that this isn't a chapter where there's tons of explanations and little conversations and interactions. Trust me, even I hate reading those myself. So it's not like that.
> 
> But I know I said I would write the morning after (the 25th), but I haven't, and it's simply because the chapter is so long already. And I don't want you guys to fall asleep reading my story. (Ha. Ha.) So here it is. I hope you like it!
> 
> And if you find any mistakes, (Or MANY), I am so sorry, but It's over midnight in my country and I need to go to bed, so I just haven't got the energy to go through to all of it. So blame me on the mistakes! ALL OF IT! Hopefully you will understand what's going on in the scenes. 
> 
> Thank you so much! The last chapter will be an epilogue!

Emma woke up to another morning with a cold empty bed and furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up and looked around. She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom but it was empty and she walked down the stairs, but it was just as empty. But when she turned to look out of the windows to the backyard, she discovered her love sitting on her knees in front of Crevan's gravestone. She smiled and walked over to the window looking out at her love.

"She cried herself to sleep again. I know it has only been two days, but... She's really broken without you", Regina said as she let a tear fall. She had woken up early in the morning and felt like she needed to get something off her chest. And she felt like Crevan was the right one for that.

"Yesterday she filled your bowl and I emptied it before we went to bed. It won't surprise me if she also does it today. Or the next couple of days"

She could feel the coldness get to her soon. Her feet were freezing even though she was wearing her thickest socks and her winter boots. She brought her glowed covered hands to her mouth and breathed out, warming them up.

"You know what the saddest thing about all of this is?", she asked Crevan's stone, several tears falling at the thought of her love.

"She is still attached to your nose touching hers. She's not letting it go, so every morning and every night, she's touching my nose instead of yours", she said breaking down and Emma, who stood from the window, walked over to her coat and put it on along with her boots, before walking out of the back door. She slowly walked over to her breaking girlfriend and brought her arms around her shoulder.

"Gina. You need to get in and get some warmth"

Regina turned to see her girlfriend behind her and smiled sadly at her before turning back to Crevan's gravestone.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry about it sweetie. I promise", she whispered before letting Emma helping her stand and they walked inside. They walked over to the dresser and Emma took off her coat and boots before helping Regina out of them. It was obvious that Emma herself was breaking down inside after Crevan's death, but it was also obvious that she wasn't the only one. Emma could easily see the broken heart in Regina's eyes every time she looked at her and Emma felt her heart breaking even more every time.

"Let's go back up in bed", she said receiving a nod and the couple walked upstairs into the bedroom and Emma helped Regina out of her big pajamas and brought her one her own big t-shirt and gave it to. Regina took it and to Emma's surprise, she brought it to her face and breathed in the blonde's scent.

"It smells like you"

"Because it's mine babe", Emma explained with a chuckle and Regina smiled at her and put it on before stepping closer, bringing her hands to Emma's neck. Emma brought her arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I love you. Don't let me lose you too", Regina whispered and Emma smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"I love you too. And you won't. You're taking care of me after all"

Regina smiled a true smile and leaned in bringing their lips together in slow and soft kiss. Emma could feel the love in the kiss and tightened her arms around Regina's body letting their bodies meet each other to the fullest. The kiss grew more heated and Regina could feel Emma walking them forward, letting her walk back towards the bed. And before she could react, she felt Emma gently pushing her down onto the bed.

"Emma"

"I'm here", Emma whispered and laid down on top of her. Regina instantly brought her hands to the blondes face and brought her down, letting their lips meet in a soft but yet heated kiss. Emma felt heat growing between her legs and kissed the woman harder.

"Make love to me", Regina whispered and Emma nodded again as their lips before bringing her arm under her and pulling up, so she sat and Emma was on her knees. She brought her hands to the woman's t-shirt and brought it over her head before throwing it away, leaving Regina in her bra, but Emma quickly discarded that as well by bringing her hand to the woman's back and unclasping it. It fell down her shoulders and arms and Emma felt herself warm up at the sight of Regina's beautiful breasts.

"God you're beautiful", she moaned out in a whisper and Regina kissed the blonde as she let her take her bra and throw it away. Now it was her turn and she brought her own hands to Emma's t-shit and brought it over her head, breaking the kiss before bringing their lips back together the moment they could and just like Emma did, she threw the t-shirt away and instantly discarded the bra as well. The moment she had the space, she brought her hands to the blonde's breast and squeezed them gently, earning a moan from said blonde.

"Wh-what time is it?", Emma let out in a shiver and Regina turned to the clock on her night stand for a quick glance before turning back to the blonde kissing her down her jaw and neck.

"Almost eight"

"Good", Emma moaned out as she brought her hands to the brunette's hair and titled her head to the side, giving the woman more access. Regina sucked gently on the blonde's neck, slowly forming a mark.

"Re-Regina"

"I know"

Regina laid back down and turned them around, immediately bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Emma could feel the brunette's hand traveling down her body and it stopped at her breast squeezing it gently, before continuing further down. Emma felt her pulse and breathing quickening and soon she felt a hand inside her panties and a hand on her clit.

"Oh god"

Regina broke the kiss, but continued to kiss the blonde down her jaw and neck, continuing her work on the neck from before, letting the small mark form.

"Regina please", Emma begged and Regina sucked harder as she began moving in small circles on the blonde's clit with her fingers and Emma felt herself become more and more wet. Regina moaned into Emma's neck and brought two fingers to her entrance, circling around it, teasing her to no end.

"G-Gina"

Before Emma could beg one more time, Regina brought the two fingers inside her and Emma moaned out, louder than she intended and Regina quickly silenced her with a kiss, letting the blonde moan into the kiss. She began thrusting slowly in and out and Emma felt her love for Regina grow, despite her own disbelief. She started moving with the fingers and soon they were moving together as Regina sped up her thrusts. Both women moaned into the kiss as Regina brought a third finger inside and Emma's walls tightened around the brunette's fingers.

They sped up the rhythm and Emma moaned as she felt the kiss stop and the lips continued down her jaw and neck, continuing sucking once again. She brought her hands to the woman's back, letting her nails sink into flawless skin and Regina couldn't stop the hiss escaping through her teeth as she felt the nails slowly opening her skin. She thrusted faster and harder, earning moans, groans and nails digging into her skin, making scars.

"Gi-Gina I'm close", Emma moaned out and Regina nodded silently encouraging the blonde woman to come and after a few more thrusts Emma came hard and slowly, dragging her nails down from the brunette's shoulder blades and all the way down to the top right before her ass cheeks started. Regina continued to thrust, ignoring the pain in her bag, dragging the woman's orgasm as far out as she possibly could and she couldn't deny the beauty she saw on the blonde's face as she came. Soon Emma came back down and Regina stopped her thrusts. They laid in silence for a few moment before Emma brought her away from the woman's back and brought them to the woman's head, bringing it towards her own, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"That was amazing", Emma said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Indeed"

"I'm sorry about your back"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I love it", she said and Emma smiled sighing.

"Is it safe to turn you around?", she asked gently and Regina smiled and nodded, and Emma brought her arm around the woman's body before rolling them over. Regina smiled and brought her hands to the woman's cheeks and leaned in bringing their lips together. They both moaned into the kiss, but Emma broke the kiss. But the kisses quickly continued down the brunette's jaw and neck, and Emma couldn't stop herself from sucking on the woman's neck, slowly forming a mark, just as she had done on her just a few minutes ago.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma sucking on her neck and brought her hands to her golden locks bringing her impossibly closer. After a few more licks, Emma stopped and kissed down the woman's body, stopping at her breasts. She brought her mouth to a nipple and sucked gently, earning a moan from the brunette and brought her hand to the other breast squeezing it. Regina impatiently brought her hands to the blonde's shoulders, gently pushing her down and Emma understood the silent request. She gave the breast one last lick and kiss before kissing down the flawless body and soon she was met by the brunette's clit and she immediately brought her lips to the brunette's womanhood earning a moan.

"Oh my god"

"Emma is fine", the blonde said earning a glare from her lover, and she smiled and winked before returning to her task. Regina brought her head back in ecstasy, letting her hands find golden locks. Feeling the brunette's fingers in her hair and pulling her closer, Emma sped up her pace, feeling the fingers tightening in her hair.

"Oh my god Emma, that feels so good"

Emma smiled at her lover and brought her tongue inside the woman, earning a louder moan, a moan they both knew would wake Henry. But at this point, Regina couldn't really care about that. She was feeling Emma's love in her actions and she needed it just as much as Emma did. So both women continued and Emma sped up her pace once more and before Regina could moan out once more, she came with a silent scream and Emma watched her love as she came, feeling her heart beating faster at the woman's reaction. After a few moments, Regina came down from her high and Emma began kissing up her body, giving each breast a kiss and a lick before continuing up her neck and jaw, meeting full lips with her own.

"I love you", Regina whispered against her lips and Emma smiled.

"I love you too babe"

Regina smiled and brought their lips together.

* * *

"Henry, Emma and I are leaving now", Regina called out their son as she stood at the dresser and put on her jacket. Henry walked down the stairs and smiled at her.

"Alright. Can't wait to hear how it went", he said and hugged his mother and Regina smiled at him.

"We'll come home right after", she said and Henry smiled and nodded. In that moment Emma walked down the stairs and smiled at the mother and son.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this", Emma said smiling and Regina smiled at her. Emma kissed Henry's head before following Regina out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready?", she asked Regina as they sat inside the car and the brunette smiled at her.

"I am. I'm only three weeks along. We can't really see anything at this point. I just want to make sure it's actually real and we're actually having it", she answered and Emma smiled at her.

"Of course. I can't wait"

"Me neither"

The couple shared a smile and drove off towards the hospital. They drove in comfortable silence and both women were excited. But Regina was right. Three weeks along is not much, but it's enough to get a good look. Regina could practically feel Emma shaking and she turned to see an anxious look on her face.

"Emma?"

Emma turned at the sound of her name and looked at her love for a second before turning back to the road.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Emma smiled at her and nodded in assurance, but Regina easily saw right through her.

"Are you sure baby? You're shaking"

Emma sighed and smiled as she turned into the parking lot and parked the car before turning it off. To Regina's surprise, she didn't say anything. She just sat and looked down at her hands.

"If you want to wait, I can cancel and order a few time", Regina suggested, but Emma turned to her and shook her head.

"No, no don't. I want to do it now, I'm just... This is just all knew you know?"

Regina sighed and smiled nodding.

"I know baby. But I'm here for you. I'm here with you. We're doing this together, along with Henry. You saw him this morning. He can't wait to be a big brother"

Emma smiled as she remembered back to her son's face this morning. He was indeed excited, and that made Emma happier than ever.

"Yeah... He's pretty excited isn't he?", she said turning to her girlfriend with a small smile. Regina chucked and nodded.

"Yes. He is. And so are we. So shall we?"

Emma smiled and nodded at her girlfriend before kissing her softly. Regina smiled into the kiss and kissed the blonde back for a few moments before pulling back.

"Let's go", she said before getting out of the car. Emma smiled and nodded getting out of the car as well. The couple walked inside the hospital and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, we have an appointment with doc—"

"Doctor Whale, yes. He's been waiting for you madame mayor", the receptionist said and both Emma and Regina smiled and nodded.

"I'll page him now, he'll be here in a minute"

The couple smiled and nodded once more before walking over to the waiting room and sitting down.

"It's gonna be okay, Emma", Regina said taking the blonde's hand into her own and Emma smiled and nodded.

"I know, I'm excited. I really am", she said truthfully and Regina could see it. She smiled and squeezed the hand. Not a minute later Whale walked in and called them in. The couple stood and followed the man into the small room with the bed and ultrasound.

"So. How are you guys doing? Congratulations", the doctor said as they walked in and the couple smiled at him.

"Thank you. We're good, excited", Emma answered honestly and doctor Whale smiled at them.

"That's understandable. But I guess the kid wasn't planned anyway", he said turning to the ultrasound making sure it was working properly and Emma and Regina shared a look both rolling their eyes.

"Alright ladies. Who's the lucky woman?"

Regina rolled her eyes and took off her jacket giving it to Emma and laid down onto the bed.

"Well well. Who would have thought the savior would be the Evil Queen's undoing huh?"

Emma felt anger boil inside, but decided to let the man be till after the session, while Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and do your job Whale"

The doctor smirked and brought some gel onto the woman's bare stomach, without warning her about the coldness and Regina jumped and let out a little sound as a result.

"Hey, warn her next time asshole", Emma said as she took a seat beside the bed and took Regina's hand into her own. Doctor Whale simply rolled his eyes and put the ultrasounds handle onto the stomach and started searching for the small bean.

"And here it is", he said and showed the screen. The couple turned to the screen and Emma smiled as she saw the small white bean in the middle of the screen. The picture brought her back to the time when she first saw Henry on that screen, just as small. At the time she knew she couldn't get attached to the picture because she knew she was gonna give him up, but not now. Now she was looking at the little bean that would some day become her son or daughter.

"Look baby", she said before she through about it and Regina looked at the screen with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful", Emma said feeling tears in her eyes. She turned to look at her girlfriend who looked troubled at the screen, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?", Emma asked and Regina turned to her.

"I can't see it", she cried out and Emma couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She leaned closer to her girlfriend and pointed at the screen.

"You see the small white dot on the screen?"

Regina turned back to the screen and saw the small white dot, her eyes widening.

"Is that him?", she asked and Emma smiled and nodded.

_Him_

"Congratulations", doctor Whale said once more, and the couple nodded till eyeing the screen with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"He's beautiful", Regina said and Emma noticed the slip again. Did Regina think it was a he already?

"He is", she answered and Regina smiled and turned to her. Emma looked down at her and smiled wide before leaning down bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Uhm, you two might want to see this", Whale said after a few moments and the two women turned to the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it?", Emma asked with fear in her voice and Whale turned to her.

"It's not bad, don't worry. Well unless you don't want more than one baby at a time", he said and both women's eyebrows flew up.

"It's twins?", Regina asked in horror and Whale couldn't feel more bad for the two mothers.

"No. It's triplets"

Regina's face turned from a frown to absolute horror and turned to see Emma's face paler than ever.

"It's triplets", Emma whispered and before Regina could say anything, Emma passed out, making Regina sigh and roll her eyes before turning to Whale.

"So, when is my next appointment?"

* * *

"Alright, In we go", Regina said and Emma nodded letting her girlfriend help her inside. It was quite ironic. It was Regina who was pregnant, but it was Emma who passed out and needed help getting inside their house.

"I'm fine Regina, it just caught me off guard", Emma said and Regina raised an eyebrows.

"Caught you off guard? You passed out, Emma"

"Of course I did. We're having triplets Regina. I still don't get how your'e so calm about this", she answered and Regina sighed and smiled at her as she closed the door behind them.

"I guess I'm just tougher than you are dear", she said kissing the woman's cheek before walking inside. Emma sighed and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen, but stopped as she noticed Henry sitting outside in front of Crevan's gravestone. She smiled and walked inside the kitchen.

"Gina, come", she whispered and Regina turned to her with a frown before following her back into the dining room. The couple walked to the windows and Emma pointed at Henry in the snow filled garde. Regina's face instantly softened and smiled.

"What do you think he's saying?", Emma couldn't help but ask and Regina smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know. Henry has become a little surprising lately", she said and Emma turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed and turned to her, noticing how close they were. Their nose were almost touching.

"He's acting differently. He's taking interest in other things. The fairytales are not so important to him anymore", she said and Emma chuckled and leaning kissed her lips softly.

"That mean's he's growing up Regina", she said and Regina looked at her with a frown.

"But how can he? He's fourteen, he's not—"

"Gina baby, stop"

Regina turned to her girlfriend and felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't want him to grow up", she whispered and Emma smiled at her and brought her arms around her, letting the woman fall her head onto her shoulder.

"It's okay Gina. We have three more on the way"

Regina sighed and looked up at the blonde with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but..."

"But Henry will always be special. I know. He will always be our special kid. No one can change that", Emma finished for her and Regina nodded and turned to see her son smiling back at them.

"I have an idea", Emma suddenly said and Regina turned to her with furrowed eyebrows before seeing Emma's grin, and couldn't help but frown.

"What now?"

* * *

"So. How did it go?", Henry asked as he walked inside and found his parents in the kitchen making dinner.

"It went well. It's still early so we couldn't see much, but look", Emma said excitement rising as she showed Henry the sonogram. Henry looked at the picture and frowned.

"What am I looking for?"

Regina let out a laugh as she cut the vegetables, while Emma rolled her eyes.

_He surely is a Mills_

"There", she pointed a white dot and Henry squeezed his eyes looking down.

"That's it?"

Regina laughed harder earning a glare from her girlfriend. She let out a chuckle before walking over to her son and girlfriend.

"Like Emma said Henry, it's still early, so we couldn't see much, but yes that's it. That's your knew little sister or brother"

Henry let out a pout. He had honestly hoped for more. Regina chuckled and kissed his head before turning to her girlfriend on the other side of her son's side.

"He seems a little disappointed don't you think sheriff?"

"Indeed he does madame mayor", Emma answered back and Henry eyed them with a frown before rolling his eyes with a smile and walked out of the kitchen, but came back after a second.

"Grandpa called while you guys were away. He and grandma along with uncle Neal are coming around five", he said before walking upstairs getting ready. Emma smiled and turned to Regina walking closer.

"Well, that means we have four hours getting ready. And making dinner only takes three"

Regina chuckled and brought her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Of really. And what do you suggest we with that last hour?"

"I think I have some ideas", the blonde answered with a smirk and Regina grinned and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Not now sheriff. We have a christmas dinner to make, and yes it takes three hours, but you can use an hour of actually finishing decorating the three your started on last week", she said and Emma groaned but nodded.

"Fine. Do you need any help in here before I go?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head before leaning in, kissing her girlfriend softly once more before pulling back and turning the woman around.

"Go", she said smacking the woman's ass as the woman walked out earning a smirk. She grinned and turned back to the dinner. But stopped as she got an idea and flicked her wrist, letting a speaker appear. She turned it on and the room filled with christmas music she had come to love over the years of making dinner for her and Henry. The memories flew back into her mind and a four year old Henry was sitting on the kitchen island drinking a cup of juice, his mother standing securely in front of him. Regina smiled to herself and turned back to her dinner, tears threatening in her eyes.

Emma walked inside the living room with the box filled with christmas tree decorations and was met by the barely done tree. She had started on it with Henry, when they had been interrupted by Crevan and his eagerness for attention. Now nothing was going to stop her from decorating it, and the very thought made her heart break into pieces. Once again the tears stung in her eyes and soon they fell. She opened the box and began decorating the tree once more, her tears falling freely and carelessly.

A few minutes went by and she was brought from her thoughts as she heard the door to the living room open.

"Baby? Henry and I will go to the supermarket, we still need a few things for the dinner. Are you okay being here alone?", Regina asked as she walked inside and Emma nodded, but didn't do or say anything further. She didn't even turn her head as she answered. She just nodded, not wanting the brunette see her tears. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door behind her. Emma sighed in relief and brought her hands to her eyes drying them. But suddenly she felt arms around her from behind and sighed.

"It's okay", Regina whispered into her ear and Emma nodded letting her tears fall.

"We all miss him"

Emma nodded and turned to her girlfriend.

"Go. I'll be fine. I actually want to be alone now anyway", she said honestly and Regina nodded. She leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek softly.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Emma smiled sadly and nodded. Regina smiled and squeezed her hip before pulling back. She smiled and walked over to the door, only to stop and turn to the blonde.

"Oh, and the duck is in the oven now, so if you could look at it every now and then?", she asked and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course"

Regina smiled and waved at her before walking out of the room, leaving the blonde alone to her thoughts. Said blonde smiled to herself and turned back to the tree continuing her assignment.

* * *

"Alright we need candles, potatoes, sugar and vanilla", she said as she looked at her list and Henry nodded walking beside her.

"I'll go get the sugar and vanilla", he said and Regina smiled at him and nodded, letting him run off. She chuckled and walked further down the aisle, looking at some of the candles.

"Regina?"

The brunette turned at the familiar voice and saw Zelena walking towards her. She and Zelena had gotten on their good terms since their trip to the underworld and they had become more and more like sisters now.

"Zelena?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm out shopping the last pieces for the dinner tonight"

Zelena smiled and nodded. They stood for a few seconds in awkward silence but Regina quickly stopped it.

"I see you have your hands full as well for tonight?", she half asked half stated and Zelena looked down at her own basket looking down at the two bottles of wine she had chosen out.

"Not really. I'm just gonna be by myself this year. Christmas isn't really my thing", she said as she rolled her eyes and Regina felt her heart break in two. She didn't want her sister to be alone. She wanted her to be happy on Christmas eve. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time. A time to spend with family and loved ones. Not being alone.

"Don't. Come home with me and Henry. You can be with us. We are only having the Charmings over anyway. We could use a little banter around", she said, trying to joke and she didn't think she had seen her sister smile as much as she did right now.

"Really?", the redhead asked in disbelief and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We are family after all. We should spend this time together. No one deserves to be alone on christmas"

Zelena's smile probably couldn't be bigger and before any of them knew it, she launched forward and brought her sister in for a big hug. Regina was a little startled, but smiled and hugged her sister back.

"Mom?"

The two women pulled back and turned to see Henry standing looking at them with the sugar and vanilla in his hands.

"Hello Henry", Zelena greeted her nephew and Henry smiled at her as he walked closer putting the stuff in his mothers basket.

"How are you today?", she asked him and Henry smiled at her.

"I'm good. Me and my mom are just getting the last stuff"

"Zelena is going to stay with us for Christmas Henry", Regina said and to Zelena's surprise, the boy smiled wide and nodded.

"That's great. It's gonna be an amazing christmas", he said and Zelena couldn't help but smile back at him.

"By the way mom, I found something I think mom will like", Henry said turning to his mother and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What is it?", she asked and Henry walked away, the two sisters sharing a confused look before following him.

"Henry where are you going?", Regina asked and Henry smiled.

"Come on. It's right over here", he said and walked over to an aisle filled with christmas decorations. He walked down the aisle half way before stopping and pointing at the shelf.

"Look"

Regina and Zelena turned to the shelf and Regina felt her heart break as she saw the small package. It was a decorations for the tree. An orange fox made out of glass. Zelena noticed her sister and nephew smiling faces and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's with the fox? Is it special or something?", she asked and Regina turned to Henry smiling at him.

"We'll take it. You can give it to your mother as her gift"

Henry smiled and took it, carefully putting it down in the basket. Regina smiled and kissed his head before turning to her sister.

"I'll explain later"

The redhead nodded and the little family found the rest of their stuff before checking out, letting Zelena bring the wines with her. They drove back to the mansions and Regina and Zelena walked inside the kitchen while Henry walked upstairs, preparing his mothers gift.

"I'll just go and tell Emma the news. Can you check on the duck? It's in the oven", Regina asked and Zelena smiled and nodded walking over to the oven. Regina smiled and walked over to the living room and walked inside. She was met by Emma laying on the couch looking through her phone.

"Hey", the brunette whispered and Emma turned to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe", she whispered back before turning back to her phone smiling. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to her girlfriend.

"What are you smiling at?", she asked and Emma sat up, letting the brunette sit down beside her and she showed her the phone. Regina looked at the screen and saw a photo of Emma holding Crevan in her arms, both looking at the camera.

"When is this from?", she asked with a smile on her face and Emma smiled wider.

"Henry took it a couple of days after he met him. He absolutely loved him and wanted to take a picture of us. So I let him", she answered and Regina smiled. Emma let her finger touch the screen and a new picture appeared on the screen. It was the picture of her and Regina along with Crevan. They were standing smiling at each other as Emma held a curious Crevan in her arms.

"I love this", she couldn't help but say and Regina smiled at her letting her finger touch the screen once more.

"And I've had this one on my background ever since I took it", Emma said as she looked at the picture and Regina smiled wide. It was a picture of Henry playing with Crevan on the floor, Crevan on top of Henry, a big smile on Henrys' face.

"When was this?"

"Not so long ago actually. You were at work at the time I think", Emma said looking at the picture and Regina smiled at the picture. She let her head react on the blonde's shoulder for a few moments as they admired the picture in front of them when Regina suddenly came up with an idea.

"What about we make an album with all the pictures?", she asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows turning to her girlfriend.

"What?"

Regina rose her head and smiled at her before looking back at the picture.

"Yeah. We have some photos. Why not print them out and put them in an album or some frames. Let's have them in the house as memories instead of on the phone", she said and Emma couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Really?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"

Emma smiled wide and leaning in letting their lips meet. Regina smiled and kissed the woman back. She felt the blonde gently pushing her back forcing her to lay on the couch and let herself get on top.

"Emma"

Emma hummed and kissed the woman down her jaw and neck, sucking gently.

"E-Emma... Thi-This might not b-be such a goo-good idea", Regina tried to get out and Emma smirked.

"Why not?"

"Regina, where are your— oh my god!", Zelena yelled out walking back out of the room and Emma stiffened while Regina sighed covering her face with her hands.

"That's why"

"MY EYES!!", Zelena yelled holding her hands in front of her eyes.

"You were about to tell me she was here, weren't you?", Emma asked and Regina nodded making Emma flinch. She stood from the couch, helping Regina to stand.

"What's going on?", Henry asked running down the stairs and was met by his aunt.

"Ugh, your mothers happened", she groaned out and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Zelena, you weren't supposed to see that", Emma said as she and Regina walked out of the living room and Henry laughed.

"Oh god, I know how you're feeling aunt Zelena. I've already been there", he said and Emma and Regina turned to him, their faces full of horror.

"You've already scarred him for life as well? How long have you guys been dating? Two weeks?!"

"Actually it's three", Regina said and Zelena groaned and rolled her eyes before walking back to the kitchen. The couple sighed and shared a look.

"Well, this is going to be a great christmas dinner", Emma said with a chuckle and Henry chuckled along while Regina simply shook her head and kissed her girlfriend's cheek before walking back in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Zelena", she said once inside and Zelena turned to her.

"It's alright I guess. Not the worst sight I've seen", she said and Regina raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Don't ask"

The brunette raised her hands in air before turning to the oven.

"But despite the awful, scarring-for-life sight", Zelena started out earning an eye roll from her sister. "How are things between you two?"

Regina turned to her and smiled.

"Things are good actually"

Zelena smiled and brought her hands to her sisters.

"I'm glad to hear that. So what about hat orange fox Henry showed us?", she asked and Regina sighed and looked down, giving her self a little time. Zelena could see the struggle in her sister and furrowed her eyebrows. But before she could say anything, Regina composed and spoke.

"Come", she said walking out of the kitchen and Zelena followed her sister, her eyebrows furrowed even more. They were met by Emma and Henry in the dining room and Regina shared a sad smile with Emma as she walked towards the front door.

"Put on your jacket", she told her sister as she took her own jacket and said sister did as told. They walked over to the backdoor and walked outside.

"What are we doing out here?", Zelena asked turning to her sister and Regina nodded towards the snow free path and Zelena turned around and saw a small gravestone. Her face frowned and turned to Regina who nodded. She turned back and walked forward following the path Henry had made earlier that day. She reached the grave and looked at the text on the stone.

"Crevan. Beloved son and brother", she read and widened her eyes.

"YOU HAD A SON?!", she yelled angrily and Regina held up her arms.

"No no no, you don't understand. Crevan wasn't a human. He was a fox", Regina quickly explained the angry sister and said sister's face frowned.

"Bu-But it says—"

"I know what it says. It's because he could just as well have been"

Zelena frowned turning to the grave once again. Regina sighed and took out her phone and found a picture.

"Look", she said and Zelena turned and looked down at the screen. It was a picture of Emma and Henry with a fox in Emma's arms.

"He died two days ago"

Zelena turned up with a frown to her sister and felt her heart break as she saw the tears in her sisters eyes.

"He meant a lot to you guys", she stated and Regina nodded.

"He was like a second son to us", she said letting out a sob and Zelena felt her heart break even more. She walked forward and brought her arms around her sister.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered and Regina nodded her head against her sisters chest. Emma and Henry shared a sad look and Emma sighed and felt a tear roll down her own cheek as she held Henry close, kissing his cheek.

* * *

It was almost 5pm and Regina heard a knock on her door and turned to her sister who was cutting the duck.

"I'll go. You can set it on the table when you're done", she said and Zelena nodded and smiled. Regina smiled back and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door, only to see Henry opening it already. Mother and son was met by Snow and David along with Neal in David's arms.

"Hi!", Snow greeted them, as she held a tray with food. Henry took it as he hugged her and walked to the kitchen with the tray.

"Hello Snow", Regina greeted her and hugged her tight. The younger woman smiled and hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey Regina, merry Christmas"

Regina smiled and let the family walk inside. David smiled and her and gave her a half hug while he held Neal and Regina smiled at him before turning to her brother in law.

"Hello sweetheart", she greeted him with a smile and Neal smiled wide and held out his arms towards the woman. David smiled and put him in Regina's waiting arms.

"Gina"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Snow.

"Where's Emma?", Snow asked before she had a chance say anything.

"She's just at the store, buying the last couple of stuff", she answered and Snow nodded smiling.

"The christmas three is in the living room, you can go and place the your gifts", Regina said and Snow smiled and nodded before she and David walked towards the living room. Regina smiled to herself and turned to Neal in her arms.

"Who are my prince today?", she asked him as she walked towards the kitchen. Zelena and Henry stood and talked, but looked up as they heard the familiar heels and Zelena was met by her sister and the familiar little boy she once stole from his parents. She felt a lump in her throat and Regina could see her sisters face getting more and more pale.

"It's alright Zelena. He's okay"

Zelena nodded and turned to the little boy who looked curiously back at her.

"Hello Neal", she greeted him and Neal eyed her for a few seconds before smiling shyly at her, burying his face in Regina's neck.

"He's always this shy", Regina said and Zelena couldn't help but smile.

"Regina I was wonder—", Snow started but stopped as she saw Zelena standing in the kitchen.

"Zelena. I didn't know you were joining us?", she asked and Zelena felt her throat suddenly dry.

"I met her at the supermarket today. I asked her to join us, since she doesn't have anyone else to spend Christmas with", Regina quickly said, as she saw her sister panic. It was obvious her sister still felt bad for harming the family. Just like Regina once did herself.

"That's great", Snow said to Zelena's surprise and the redhead smiled shyly at her. Snow smiled back and walked over to the woman hugging her. Zelena stiffened at the action, but after a moment she relaxed into the hug and hugged the woman back, while Henry and Regina shared a happy smile.

"Alright, Henry how about you take Neal and go play with him, while we finish dinner? Your grandfather is in the living room", Snow suggested and Henry smiled and nodded before walking over to his mother and took his uncle into his arms walking out of the kitchen.

"So. How did it go?", Snow asked as she turned to her daughter in law, excitement filling her body and Zelena furrowed her eyebrow.

"How did what go?"

Snow frowned looking at Regina who looked back at her with a stern look.

"You didn't tell her i presume"

"Told me what?", Zelena pressed on, getting tired of it and Regina took a deep breath.

"I would have waited for dinner, but since you can't wait. I'm pregnant Zelena", she told her sister and said sister widened her eyes.

"What? You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?! How long have you known? Two days? Four days?", she asked in disbelief and Regina looked down, guilt filling her up.

"Three we....", she whispered and Zelena moved closer.

"What?"

"Three weeks", Regina said a little louder and Zelena widened her eyes.

"THREE WEEKS!?!?!!"

Both Regina and Snow jumped at the yell and Zelena noticed how loud she actually was.

"Sorry. But you're telling me you've been pregnant for three weeks and you're only telling me now?!"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? We've just had so much going on, and we hadn't even thought about telling people"

"It's okay Zelena. They didn't tell me either. I found out myself", Snow said smiling at the redhead and said redhead nodded calming downs bit.

"Alright. But who's the father then?", she asked and both Regina and Snow looked down awkwardly. Zelena furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before widening her eyes.

"Oh please don't tell me it's Robin!", she asked in disgust and Regina turned to her with a look.

"No for god's sake, no", she answered and Zelena let out a breath of relief.

"Then who?"

"It's Emma"

Time froze in that moment and Zelena looked at her sister and the savior's mother what furrowed eyebrows.

"Really? That's actually possible?", she asked in disbelief and Snow let out a chuckle.

"When you're true loves, it is", she said and Zelena turned to her with wide eyes while Regina smiled warmly at her mother in law. They heard the front door open and close and they all knew who it was. Emma walked upstairs hiding the present before walking back down with the rest of the stuff in the kitchen and was met by her girlfriend, sister in law and mother.

"Oh, hey mom", she said smiling and Snow smiled at her and hugged her daughter.

"Hey honey, merry Christmas"

Emma smiled and felt a kiss to her cheek. She smiled at her mother before turning to her girlfriend with a smile. She leaned in a kissed her softy on the lips before giving her the back.

"I got what you asked for your majesty", she said and winked at her girlfriend, mentally telling her the present was upstairs and Regina smiled and winked back before pecking the blonde's lips.

"Thank you princess"

Emma groaned and made a disgusted face at the title and Regina simply laughed as she took the bag and gave them to Zelena, who had asked for them.

"Where's dad and Neal?", Emma asked turning to her mother and Snow nodded towards the door.

"Living room"

Emma smiled wide and kissed her girlfriend's cheek before walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room to greet her dad and brother.

"How is she?", Snow asked once her daughter was gone and Regina turned to her mother in law and smiled sadly.

"She's better. I think the appointment today has made her a little happier. Seeing our little bump for the first time, took some of the pain away", she said and Snow smiled and nodded.

"That's great. Now may I see?", she asked and Zelena eyed her sister.

"Me too!"

Regina sighed and shook her head.

"Not now. I'll show you at dinner, so David and Neal can see it as well"

Snow and Zelena each let out a pout and Regina smirked. The three women finished making dinner ready and soon it was ready and the whole family sat by the dining table ready to eat.

"Merry Christmas everybody", Snow said holding up her glass of wine and everyone smile and held up their own glasses. Everybody had wine except for Regina, Henry and Neal. They all cheered and took a sip.

"Mmm. This is a good wine Zelena", David commented as he looked at the wine in his glass and Zelena smirked at him.

"Thank you. I brought it in the supermarket actually. Better than people give it credit for"

David smiled and nodded in agreement. The dinner started out calmly and they ate in silence for a few moments before Regina remembered and stood.

"Right, you guys wanted a picture", she said and walked upstairs finding the sonogram before walking back down. Emma smiled at her as the brunette sat back down beside her and she gave it to Snow. Snow smiled in excitement and looked at the picture, David looking beside her.

"What am I looking at?" David commented and Emma choked on her wine. That had been Henry earlier and it couldn't be more perfect.

"It's the white dot", Regina said after she gently nudged Emma with her elbow. She and Emma had made a deal with Whale and asked him to take a picture so you could only see one out of the three white dots and then another with all three.

"Oh there", David said once he saw it and the older couple smiled at each other.

"Congratulations guys", Snow said as she gave Zelena the sonogram. Zelena looked at the picture and suddenly felt tears in her eyes. She was going to be an aunt once more.

"It's beautiful", she whispered before she could stop herself and everybody smiled at her. The redhead was way more soft than she let's out to be.

"I know", Regina said beside her and Zelena looked up at her and nodded smiling.

"You guys must be excited. Have you thought of any names for it?", Snow asked in excitement as she took a bite of the duck. Regina and Emma shared a look and Emma said it before she couldn't stop herself.

"If it's a girl, Cora"

"What?!"

"HELL NO!"

"Absolutely not!", Snow, Zelena and Regina said out loud in unison and Emma let out a laugh, along with David and Henry.

"Emma! You can't just say that!", Regina said and Emma smiled wide, shaking with laughter.

"I'm sorry babe, I just couldn't help it", she said and Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Snow once more.

"Well obviously we are NOT naming our daughter Cora. That will only happen if every other single name in this world becomes illegal to be called", she said giving her girlfriend a look before turning to Snow once more.

"But I don't really have a name for the girl yet, but if it's a boy, I want to name him Crevan", she said and Emma's smile instantly faded and Regina turned to her with a sad smile.

"You would do that?", Emma asked and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would"

Emma smiled tears threatening in her eyes, but Regina quickly dried them away with her hand, before they fell.

"Oh, about Crevan", Henry said before standing and running upstairs. Emma furrowed her eyebrows at son before turning Regina, mentally asking what was going on, but the brunette simply smirked at mentally asked the woman to wait. A minute later Henry walked back downstairs with a present in his hand and sat back down.

"This is for you mom", he said giving it to Emma and Emma eyed the present with vulnerable eyes before taking it and opening it gently. It was silent as the blonde opened the present and when it was finally opened, Emma let out a gasp as she saw the red fox made of glass.

"Oh Henry"

Henry smiled and shared a look with his other mother before feeling arms around him. He smiled and hugged his blonde mother back, who gently cried in his arms.

"Thank you so much Henry, I love it", she said once they pulled back from the hug and Henry smiled at her.

"You're welcome mom. I thought you might like it"

"Like it? Henry I love it. You have no idea how much this already means to me"

Henry smiled and Emma kissed his cheek over and over to the point where Henry had to push her off him.

"Alright mom, now you're just embarrassing"

They all laughed as Emma kissed him once more before pulling back and the family continued with dinner. Once they were done the four women cleared up the table while David, Henry and Neal sat in the living room.

"Guys, Regina and I was wondering if it's alright that we give Henry and Neal once present tonight? We have something special for Henry", Emma asked and Snow and Zelena smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I can't wait to see what it is", Snow said and Zelena silently agreed. Emma and Regina smiled at each other and Regina nodded, silently giving Emma permission to go and get the presents. The three women finished up washing the dishes before walking inside the living room. Zelena, Regina and Henry shared a couch while Snow and David shared one with Neal and Emma sat in the armchair.

"Alright, Henry and Neal, you are allowed to open one present each, alright? Neal you first", Emma said giving Neal his gift and Neal took it eagerly and opened it. It was a small white t-shirt which said 'uncle Neal' on the front and Neal smiled wide.

"Shirt!", he said happily holding the shirt up in his arms and Snow smiled and took the t-shirt looking at it properly.

"Oh it's so sweet Emma. What do we say Neal?"

Neal smiled and turned to his big sister with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Emmy!", he said and Emma smiled and took her brother into her arms kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it bud", she said before turning to Regina sharing a smirk, before the redhead turned to Henry.

"And this is for you Henry", Regina said and Henry smiled and took the big box opening it. Emma and Regina both sat with nervous looks and both Snow and Zelena noticed it. Henry finally got the box opened and he saw a small baby onesie. He stood from the couch and pulled it out holding it up and they all saw the text on the front.

_I wasn't planned_

Henry turned to his mothers with a look.

"Really?"

Regina and Emma grinned.

"Look in the box", Emma said and Henry furrowed his eyebrows and gave the onesie to David before turning to the box and pulling out another onesie. This one had another text written.

_Me neither_

"You're having twins?", Snow said before anyone could say anything and Emma grinned wider.

"Look again kid"

Henry sighed and gave the other onesie to Zelena before digging into the box one last time and pulled out the last onesie.

 _What the hell happened_ , it said on the front and Snow's face rose.

"Triplets?"

Regina and Emma shared a smile.

"We are having triplets!", Emma said excited and Snow let out a big laugh and stood from her seat to hug her daughter who hugged her just as excited, while she held Neal.

"Seriously?", Zelena asked her sister calmly and Regina smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. Congratulations. You're gonna get three knew nephews or nieces", she answered and Zelena smiled wide hugging her sister tight. Emma and Snow pulled away from the hug and turned to Henry who still stood in the middle of the room with the onesie in front of him.

"What do you say kid?"

Henry turned to his blonde mother with a pale face.

"Triplets?", he whispered before passing out. Luckily David were able to reach and catch him before his body hit the ground. Emma chuckled and turned to see Regina rolling her eyes at her.

"He's so your kid", she said and Emma frowned.

"Hey, it's a lot to take it", she defended and Regina sighed and shook her head.

"What is she talking about?", Snow asked confused and Regina smirked turning to her mother in law.

"Emma passed out when we were at the ultrasound and we were told we were having triplets"

Snow and Zelena each let out a laugh and turned to the blonde.

"Wow Swan, who would have thought you would pass out at an ultrasound", Zelena couldn't help but say and everybody laughed at the woman, while Emma simply shook her head, her face red with embarrassment.

* * *

After Henry had woken up and calmed down a bit, they had gotten dessert and soon after Snow and Charming had went to their guest room with Neal, since they were sleeping over, while Zelena went to her own room as well. Henry had went to bed a little before the redhead, so now it was only Emma and Regina left in the kitchen as they stood and did the rest of the dishes form the dessert.

"That went pretty well don't you think?", Emma asked and Regina turned to her with a smile.

"I have to say it did"

Emma smiled and walked closer to her girlfriend, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I still can't get over Henry passed out", she said and Regina smiled and shook her head playfully.

"Like I said, he's so your kid"

"Maybe. But he's mostly yours", Emma answered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Oh, and when is that?"

Emma looked up, pretending to think about it.

"When he speaks, walks. The way he interact with other people. His capability to love. Capability to being kind. Capability to help others. You raised him good Regina. And I can't thank you enough for that. You were the exact reason I gave him up. Giving him his best chance. And while I maybe didn't see that at first, I see it now. You're his best chance. Better than I will ever be to him", she finished and Regina smiled wide at her girlfriend, tears threatening in her eyes. But the difference from these to all the other tears she had spilled the last couple of days, these were good and happy tears. Tears full of happiness and love. Her love for Emma.

"Thank you Emma", she whispered before leaning in, connecting their lisp together. Emma kissed her back softly, but it quickly grew more heated and Emma gently walked forward, letting the brunette walk backwards until she felt her lower back hit the counter. The kiss grew harder and Emma brought her hands to the counter, gently but fast removed the objects on the counter before lifting Regina up to let her sit on the counter. The kiss continued as Emma brought her hands to the woman's white shirt and opened it quickly.

"Shouldn't we take this in the bedroom?", Regina asked once the kiss broke, but Emma simply shook her head as she kissed the woman down her jaw and neck.

"They will hear is if we do it upstairs", she said before opening the shirt completely, not able to wait. Buttons flew in all directions, but neither woman cared at the moment. Once it was gone, Regina brought her hands to he woman's face, bringing her lisp to the woman's ear.

"Take me to the living room then"

Emma moaned out and nodded taking Regina into her arms and carried out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Once inside the living room Emma closed the door behind them with her foot and laid Regina on the couch, laying herself on top of the brunette.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered before attaching the brunette's lips with her own. They both moaned into the kiss and Regina brought her hands to the blonde's own black shirts she had chosen to wear. She opened it button by button and Emma felt herself becoming impatient.

"Just tear if off Regina", she hissed and Regina smirked against the blonde's lips and opened the shirt in one harsh move and Emma felt herself breath properly when it was finally off.

"Never wear black inside with this heat", Regina said before attaching the woman's lisp once more, pulling the shirt down the blonde's' shoulders.

"Just magic it off", Emma cursed out and Regina smirked at her.

"Why don't you do it yourself savior?", she asked as she kissed the woman's down her jaw and neck, sucking gently, but not leaving any marks. They didn't want their family to see that in the morning.

"Ugh, Gina please!"

"I'm not saying you can't do it Emma. But you have magic yourself. Make me naked", she said looking into Emma's eyes and Emma sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on her magic. A second later she opened her eyes and both her and Regina laid naked in the couch.

"Good job savior. Your deserve a reward", Regina said before bringing her hand to the blonde's neck pulling her down for a hard kiss. Emma moaned into the kiss and brought her hands to the woman's breast squeezing gently, knowing how sensitive your breasts can become when you're pregnant. But before she could thing about doing anything else, Regina turned them around and Emma was not on her back looking up at her girlfriends beautiful breast.

"Like what you see savior?", she asked with a smirk and Emma instantly nodded, but instead of giving a proper answer, she sat up and leached her mother onto a nipple sucking gently. Regina moaned out clenching her hands in blonde locks. But she pushed the woman down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm rewarding you. Let me do this", she said and Emma nodded and Regina kissed her hard. Emma moaned into the kiss and soon felt a hand on her breast, squeezing a little harder than she did herself. The kiss stopped and Regina kissed her down her jaw and neck and stopped as she let her mouth suck on the other nipple.

"Regina please. I'm not able to wait", she said and Regina smiled and thought about actually torture the woman to the point of where it just became complete an utterly irritating, but both women knew they had to do this fast. They were getting up early next morning to open present and they had to be fresh and clear for that. So instead of torture the blonde, she gave the nipple one final lick and flick before continuing down the body letting herself come face to face with Emma's shaven womanhood. Emma moaned looking down at her girlfriend who looked at her womanhood like it was the most precious thing in the world and she felt herself become more and more embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful. All of you", Regina said and before Emma could even answer, Regina dug in and sucked hard, making Emma moan loud and Regina quickly brought her fingers to the blonde's mouth, shutting her up.

"Shh. We have to be quiet", she pulled back whispered before digging in once again. Emma moaned and eagerly sucked the woman's fingers like they were a lollipop.

"Gina please", she tried to get out through the fingers and Regina smirked at her.

"You're not able to wait are you? Then it's good I aren't either", she said before giving one last lick and kissing up the blonde's body, meeting her lisp in a slow kiss, letting the blonde taste herself.

"Have you ever been fucked with a strap-on?", Regina asked and Emma felt herself stiffen.

"Uhm... n-no"

Regina smirked and flicked her wrist, letting a strap-on appear on her lower body. Emma looked down to see a white strap-on and moaned out.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle", Regina assured her girlfriend and said girlfriend nodded and smiled.

"I know. Do it, I'm way too hornet right now", she said and Regina smirked and leaned down kissing her girlfriend softly while teasing the woman's entrance with the strap-on. While it may not be very long, it was thick and Emma was sure it was going to tear her in half.

"Say stop if it's too much", Regina muttered against pale lips and Emma nodded. Before she could say anything the brunette pushed inside and Emma's eyes widened as she felt the shaft push inside, stretching her. Regina smiled against the blonde's widened lips and began rocking her hips back and forward slowly, letting the blonde take the size.

"How does it feel?", she asked against pale lisp and pale lips moaned.

"God it's so good, don't stop"

Regina smiled and rocked her hips faster and harder, making Emma moan louder and louder and Regina had to bring their lips together in order to shut her up. Emma moaned into the kiss as she felt herself bring filled more and more for each thrust and Regina could feel Emma's moans before louder and louder in her mouth.

"God Gina, you're so good at this", Emma moaned out and Regina smirked against her lips.

"I'm glad you think so Emma", she whispered before thrusting faster and harder, making the back of the strap-on hit clit and not long after, both women came hard, moans filled together into a kiss. Regina let Emma ride out her orgasm, letting it last as long as she could and when Emma was finally down from her high, she felt her body fall apart.

"God that was amazing", she whispered in moan and Regina smiled and gently pulled the strap-on out of the woman, making said woman moan and pout at the feeling.

"Don't pout baby. There are plenty of time for that in the future", Regina assured her girlfriend and said girlfriend smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Emma smiled kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas", she said and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Merry Christmas my dear Swan"


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! The last chapter! What?!
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually done with this story! I mean, I started almost a year ago (december 5th) and I had this idea of following up with the dates, but look where we are now. A year later and I'm FINALLY done.
> 
> I would love to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your support on this story! It has been absolutely amazing to write and follow this story with your guys till the very end, and I can't believe it's already now. I feel like I started yesterday. Time is running so fast! Damn!
> 
> I know many of you hated me for killing of our dearest Crevan, but I promise you i have made up for it in this chapter.
> 
> I must admit I cried a lot writing this last chapter. But it was happy tears! (And some sad, but you'll understand why).
> 
> But I have gotten an idea. But it depends on you guys. I know many of you don't want to say goodbye to these people and this story (and trust me, you don't want to say goodbye to these children, when you meet them in this chapter). So if you guys want me to continue the story in a SEQUEL, tell me! Cause I would love to. But it depends on you guys. So don't expect everybody else to do it and just think 'she'l do it anyway', because I won't. And two people isn't enough. So if you want a sequel, tell me. Don't hold back.
> 
> Again, thank you for all of your support. I dearly hope you like this last chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU! LOVE TO YOU!

**1 year later**

The morning sun had just crossed the horizon when the Swan-Mills family was woken by their usual alarm they've had every morning for the past 4 months. It was always the triplets that was up first, no matter what time it was. But they certainly each had their own timing.

Crevan, their youngest, always woke up screaming in the middle of the night and after some time, Emma and Regina found out it was because he was hungry, so they automatically agreed it was Regina who took care of that. At rare times, they had made him a bottle before going to bed and when the time was it, Emma took care of it and gave him his bottle. But of course at times the stubborn kid wouldn't even look at the bottle and just cried louder until he got his mommy's breast. Sometimes Emma even got a little jealous of how much Crevan got to suck on her nipple.

Violet, the middle kid, as Henry called her, was surprisingly the calmest one. She was already awake at time when Crevan was screaming for his nightly milk and was just laying there beside her brother calm as the wind on her heating sunny day. Both Emma and Regina had many walked in and met a hysterical Crevan and a calm Violet who simply smiled at her mothers when she saw them. But to their bug disadvantage, Violet was also the most attention seeking of all of them. The moment she saw her mothers, she wanted their attention. No matter what they were doing.

Emma had always said that Violet would be their bitchy daughter and while Regina had multiple times said that she wouldn't be at first, the woman slowly had to give in as time passed by. She would become the most spoiled kid for Emma definitely. But they all knew Crevan was Regina new little prince, and while she might not admit it, her little favorite. At times.

Rooney, their oldest, was anything, if not a tomboy. She was the oldest after all. She was, as Regina like to call her, all Emma's. she was a sleepy head and could sleep through anything. Even Crevan's loud screams, and how she did that, was beyond Emma and Regina. But they of course loved her regardless. And to their huge advantage, she barely screamed. Just like her little sister, she woke up and was pretty calm. But unlike her sister, she didn't seek attention. It was already obvious she sat her brother's and sister's needs before her own and she wanted the their best before she wanted her own. It wasn't often she asked for something, and she barely communicated with her mothers, but when she finally, she wanted all the love she could give. It would most likely be at times when they needed their nap time and her two younger siblings were already asleep. Because once her siblings were sleeping, she knew that was her chance and she cried and screamed if she didn't get what she wanted. Even if it was a simple hug or kiss, and it took Emma and Regina longer to get her to sleep than the two others.

And right this morning, on December 1st, their morning alarm was of course their youngest son scream which rang through the entire house.

"Gina... it's your turn", Emma groaned as they heard Crevan scream and Regina rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"Don't forget our daughter Swan. You know how she gets if only one of us comes in"

Emma opened her eyes and groaned in realization.

"Get triplets, they said. It'll be fun, they said", she mumbled as she got out of bed and looked at the clock.

"It's fucking four am?! I swear to god I'm gonna be—"

"Cut it Swan! Now come on", Regina stopped her and Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes as she followed her girlfriend out of their bedroom and down the hall to the triplets room. Regina walked inside and saw her youngest face red from screaming tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sshh baby, mommy is here"

Emma smiled at the sight as her son stopped screaming the second he felt his mothers arms around him. But before she could say anything another scream ran through the house and Emma groaned as she walked past Regina and looked down at Violet who looked back up at her and immediately stopped screaming. Emma smiled at her daughter and said daughter smiled back. She turned and saw her girlfriend feeding their son quietly and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

* * *

"Mom! Have you seen my phone?", Henry asked as he walked inside the kitchen and Regina turned her head towards her oldest son. Same did the triplets, as they sat in their baby chairs, smiling at him. They had quickly come to love their oldest brother shortly after they met him. Rooney was always attention seeking when it came to Henry. And they all knew that.

"Wasn't it on your desk?", Regina asked as she fed Violet her breakfast. While Crevan was the youngest, Violet always wanted her mothers to feed her. In that way she had their attention. Emma always thought it was a sneaky little trick and she loved her daughter for it.

"No I placed it on my nightstand, but now it's gone", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before realization hit her and turned to her triplets with a raised eyebrow. She sighed and took the food away from the triplets, earning cries.

"Alright. Which one of you took your brothers phone?"

The triplets stopped crying and shared looks, but after a few seconds Violet's attention turned to the food and started crying once again. But Regina was having none of it.

"You can cry all you want sweetie, but you will not get your food until one of you gives your brother his phone back"

Violet instantly stopped crying and looked at her brunette mother with her puppy eyes. And while it always worked on Emma, it never worked on her. So she gave a stern look back before turning to Crevan.

"Was it you young man?"

The boy looked down not giving a word and Regina raised an eyebrow turning to the oldest.

"Rooney?"

The oldest looked at her mother like she was actually offended and Regina gave her stern look before returning to Violet.

"Violet?"

When none of them said anything, she knew what she had to do.

"Alright, no cartoons tonight", she said standing from her seat and the moment the triplets heard the words no cartoons, they all screamed and Regina turned back to them.

"You can all stop screaming. That's what happens when you won't answer my question. Now I'll ask one last time. Where is Henry's phone?"

At that moment Crevan and Violet turned to Rooney and the baby blushed hard at her mother before looking at her siblings like they had just betrayed her.

"Alright young woman, where is it?"

Rooney turned to her mother with a guilty look and slowly turned to the refrigerator. Regina frowned and walked over opening it. She looked it over and saw the phone on its bottom shelf. Regina sighed and shook her head as she took it and gave it to Henry.

"How did she...?", he trailed off and Regina shook her head.

"I don't know. Now go, I'll call your grandmother and tell her why you were late"

Henry smiled and leaned down kissing his mothers cheek. Over the past year, he had grown so tall that Regina was on the verge of tears every single time she hugged him or kissed him. He wasn't her little prince anymore. Henry smiled at her and hugged her tight, knowing what's going through her head.

"Don't worry. I'm still me"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Now go"

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to his siblings kissing their foreheads earning giggles, before walking out of the house. Regina sighed and turned to her children who sat and stared at her with guilty looks.

"You're lucky I love you three as much as I do", she said as she sat back down and gave them their breakfast. They all smiled and dug into their food once again.

"Hey", Emma greeted as she walked in with wet hair and Regina smiled at her, receiving a soft kiss on her lips. In that moment Violet started to scream and the two mothers turned to their daughter.

"What's wrong Vi? Can momma not kiss mommy huh?"

Violet shook her head and Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's cheek before walking over to her children kissing their heads.

"Aren't you going to the station today?", Regina asked as she started feeding Violet once again and Emma smiled at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I am, I'm just heading over there a little later today"

Regina nodded and smiled turning back to her youngest daughter.

"You're eating way too much sweetheart"

Emma chuckled and walked over to her girlfriend and stood beside her looking at their triplets.

"We did a pretty good job don't you think?"

Regina smiled and turned to her girlfriend.

"Indeed. But we're far from done yet Swan"

Emma chuckled and leaned down kissing her softly, but this time all three siblings screamed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I guess these three rule the house and it's rules now"

Regina chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they do. But as long as I'm with you, I don't care who rules this family"

Emma smiled wide and leaned down kissing her once more, earning several screams.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Give me my teddy!", Violet screamed as she ran after Crevan through the house. Henry had to step to the side in order to save himself along with his coffee. The triplets was fast as hell. They ran into the kitchen and before any of them could do anything about it, Crevan collided with another body. Both siblings looked up to see their blonde mother standing with open mouth in a silent scream, coffee all over her face and chest.

"I'm sorry momma"

"Crevan and Violet Swan-Mills!", Regina yelled from behind them and the two five year olds turned around meeting their brunette mother.

"Crevan you give your sister her teddy bear back and you both go and take five minutes on the stairs"

"But mommy he—"

"Now!", Regina stopped her daughter and both children walked out of the kitchen silently and sat on the stairs, each their own step. Regina sighed and took a towel before walking over to her wife helping her cleaning up.

"At rare days like this, I regret having unprotected sex with you", Emma commented and Regina chuckled.

"When children are made by true loves magic, it's hard to have sex without creating something", she answered and Emma sighed and cleaned her face.

"Yeah well. At least this is all we're getting", she said and Regina cleared her throat awkwardly looking down.

"Regina?"

The woman kept looking down cleaning the blonde's shirt and Emma felt a lump in her throat.

"This is all we're getting, right?"

Regina blushed and looked up at her wife, a smile forming on her lips.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Surprise?", she whispered and Emma opened her mouth and widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Mommy?"

Regina turned around meeting Rooney's brown eyes and brown hair. She had definitely got Regina's genes. She was the only one who was all Regina, while Violet had gotten Emma's golden locks, but still brown eyes and Crevan had his green eyes with dark drown hair.

"What's up sweetie?", Regina asked turning around fully and Rooney stepped closer to her mothers as she blushed a little. She always blushed when her mothers looked at her at the same time.

"Uh... why is Vi and Crevan on the stairs?"

 _Protective as always_ , Regina thought sharing a smile with Emma.

"They had a fight and needed their five minutes sweetie", she answered and Rooney thought about for a moment before nodding in understanding. But she kept standing in front of her mothers who looked back at her with knowing looks.

"Momma?"

Emma had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from laughing and Regina cleared her throat in order to do the same. They both knew that when the triplets wanted something, they always asked their blonde mother because they knew she was the one who said yes. At least most of the time.

"What's up champ?"

Rooney blushed and looked down for a moment.

"May Laura come over?"

At that Regina cracked and let out a snort, while Emma chuckled. Laura was Ruby and Mulan's daughter, who they had adopted a year after the triplets were born, and her and Rooney had quickly bonded from the first day they met.

"Of course sweetie. But has Laura asked her mommies first?"

Rooney blushed hard and looked down.

"Maybe?"

Regina smiled at her wife and nodded. Emma smiled and nodded in return before giving her soft kiss on her lips.

"What about I call Laura's mommy and ask if she wants to come over?", Emma asked her daughter as she stepped forward and Rooney's face lit up like never before. Emma smiled and took her daughter into her arms hugging her tight. Regina smiled and unconsciously brought her hand to her stomach.

* * *

**2 year later**

"Alright now all of you remember to listen carefully and don't interrupt your teacher when she speaks, alright?", Regina said as she kissed all of their cheeks one last time before pulling back and standing beside her wife who stood with their 1 year old son, Emmett. It was the triplets first day in school and Regina had been stressing out the whole morning and the day before.

"Yeah mom, we got it, can we go now? Henry's waiting for us", Crevan said and Regina sighed and nodded. For seven year olds, the triplets had quickly found their own growing process. Crevan had grown fast and was almost a head taller than Violet, while Rooney was a little taller than Violet, but still smaller than Crevan. Emma and Regina figured he must had gotten it from David through Emma's genes.

"Be careful guys", Emma said as the triplets walked out of the house and the two mothers walked to the door seeing Henry standing by the car waiting patently. He looked up from his phone and saw his mothers along with his youngest brother. Said brother jumped up and down in Emma's arms as he saw his oldest brother and Henry chuckled at the sight before helping his sibling getting in the car. Emmett kept jumping and Emma had to hold onto him a little extra in order not to lose her grip.

They waved at the car as Henry drove away and Emma stood and smiled, but suddenly heard crying and turned to see her wife with tears in her eyes.

"Aww sweetheart", she said with a smile and Regina sighed and turned to her wife.

"I'm sorry, they're just growing so fast"

Emma smiled and nodded before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Emmett jumped in her arms and Emma chuckled letting him get closer to his brunette mother and Regina's heart almost broke as her son brought his small hands to her face, admiring her structures. She smiled and took his hand kissing it gently.

"He reminds me of Crevan", she said and Emma knew who she meant. The blonde was visiting Crevan's grave every night after the kids had gone to bed and it was only her and Regina. She used the time to talk with him when Regina was doing paperwork and it worked out for them. Regina also did it some times but not every day, as she wants to. They had showed the triplets his grave when they had turned four and Crevan their son had finally understood where his name comes from. They had showed them pictures of Emma and Crevan when she had first gotten him and her son had loved the fox ever since.

Emma and Regina had made the album they talked about all those years ago and now Regina was looking in it every night. Henry did sometimes as well, but not as much now that he would soon start in college. So Regina had promised to make another small album with pictures of all of them. Not just the three of them and Crevan, but the triplets as well along with Emmett.

"Yeah he does", Emma answered her wife and she was right. Emmett was probably the most loving of all of their children, except for Henry. He was a quiet kid and very shy at times just like Rooney, but if he was anything the others weren't, it was touchy. He always wanted to touch his mothers, no matter if it was a hug or a kiss or simply the touch of a finger. And to their delight, he was an all Emma. Green eyes and blonde hair.

The day the couple had told their four other children that they were expecting once again, Henry had smiled in excitement while Violet had screamed. Crevan had sat quietly looking at his mothers with loving eyes while Rooney simply had rolled her eyes and hit her head several times on the table. But the moment Emmett was brought home for the first time, they had all fallen in love with him and Rooney had gotten even more protective of her siblings, especially her new baby brother.

* * *

**7 years later**

"MOOOOOOM!!!", Regina heard from upstairs and groaned out. She was sitting in the living room with a book and was reading calmly when her youngest yelled out. She walked out of the room and was met by her youngest son running down the stairs after his older brother.

"Hey, stop it you two!", she yelled and Crevan's stopped making Emmett run into his leg. Crevan had grown enormously and was now a couple of inches taller than his mothers.

"Mom, Crevan took my book!"

"I did not take your stupid book Emmett! Mom I have no idea what he's talking about!"

Regina groaned and took a deep breath. And just when you think a 14 year old would actually be mature enough.

"Crevan I told you not to take his stuff"

"I know, but this time I actually didn't! The little prick is lying!"

"It's you who is lying idiot!", the 8 year old yelled back and Regina had to fight the urge to smile at her sons failure of grammar. So in order to stop herself she groaned out.

"Alright, stop it, both of you! You will apologize to each other right now!"

Crevan groaned and turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I'm sorry you're so stupid you can't see I—"

"Crevan!"

Crevan sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't take your book"

Regina nodded in satisfaction and turned to her youngest who stood with angry eyes.

"I'm sorry", he spit out before walking back upstairs, but Regina quickly stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere Emmett David Swan-Mills"

The boy flinched at the full name and turned to his mother knowing what he had to do. So he walked back down a few steps and sat down. Regina nodded in satisfaction before turning to her other son.

"You too mister"

"Mom I'm fourteen!"

"And apparently you aren't mature enough to speak properly to your brother. Now sit before I extend it to ten minutes"

Crevan sighed and shook his head before sitting down beside his brother who looked down at his feet. Regina sighed and walked over to the study and saw Emma sitting by her desk.

"Hey"

"Hey", Emma answered as she looked up from her paperwork and Regina smiled at her walking closer and stood behind her wife.

"Why don't you take a break?"

"I will in a second. I'm almost done with the last report"

Regina nodded in satisfaction and looked at her wife's face full of concentration and she couldn't feel more love for this woman.

"You know I love you right?", she asked, leaning down and Emma chuckled and turned to her wife who now had her head on the blondes shoulder and she smiled wide leaning in bringing their lips together and Regina smiled at the action.

"Of course I do. And I love you even more"

Regina smiled and turned Emma around in the chair so she could sit on her lap. Emma smiled and brought her arms around her wife. Regina looked into green eyes and leaned down, bringing their lips together in soft kiss. Emma moaned and lifted Regina into the air walking over to the couch and laid Regina, getting herself on top. The kiss grew heated, but Regina knew they couldn't do it here. Two of their sons were sitting just out in the dining room on the stairs.

"Emma we can't. Not now"

Emma groaned, but accepted the comment and pulled back, looking at her wife with loving eyes.

"What did they do?", she asked and Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Emmett is accusing Crevan of taking his book, but Crevan says he didn't"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"And you don't believe him?"

"Of course I do. If Crevan took it, he would have said it already"

Emma nodded in agreement.

"So who took it?"

At that moment they heard the front door open and heard Rooney's voice.

"Moms!"

The mothers stood from the couch and walked out of the study meeting their daughter and Laura at the door.

"Hey girls", Emma greeted them and turned to her sons who sat on the stairs staring at their sister.

"Hey, uhm can I borrow ten dollars?"

The couple shared a look before the brunette turned back to their daughter, while Emma went and got her wallet.

"What are they for?"

"Candy", Rooney said a little too quick and Crevan wouldn't stop himself from letting out a snort and rolled his eyes. Regina raised her eyebrows at her daughter before turning to her son.

"If there something you wish to say Crevan?", she asked him and Crevan turned to his mother, but shook his head. He knew better than to fall for his mothers tricks. The moment they let out a word, two minutes were added to their time. And they had all learned by time that none of them wanted that. Regina smirked at her son before turning to her daughter once more.

"And what would you do with that candy?", she asked as Emma walked back inside the dining room. Rooney sighed in relief, but that relief was quickly gone when she saw her blonde mother give her brunette mother the money.

"We would eat it?", she answered and Regina shook her head walking forward.

"You're not buying alcohol, is that understood? You're not old enough to drink yet", she said and gave her daughter the money. Rooney sighed and nodded taking the money.

"Thanks mom", she said before walking upstairs, Laura following suit after a quick smile to her best friend's mothers. Regina sighed and turned to her sons who stared back at her.

"Go"

The two boys stood and walked upstairs leaving the two mothers alone.

"Who do you think will loose their virginity first?", Emma suddenly asked and Regina turned to her in horror.

"Emma!"

"What? It's a normal question for parents", she said and Regina rolled her eyes and actually thought about it for a moment.

"Wait, you're actually thinking about it?"

"Of course I am. You asked and I'll answer"

Emma made a face before thinking about it herself. Until something suddenly came up.

"Does sex with girls count?"

Regina looked at her wife with a frown for a few moments before realizing and nodding. They thought about it for another minute before turning to each other, nodding in agreement.

"Rooney"

"Rooney"

* * *

**2 years later**

It was a quiet day in the Swan-Mills manor. Emma had been home alone with Emmett and Violet while Regina was out with Crevan and Rooney buying groceries. Right now she was sitting outside in the garden in the warm summer heat in front of Crevan's gravestone. Sometimes she would just sit there and look at her his grave with a small smile. Sometimes she would talk to him. Talk about her day or her kids. Sometimes she would even talk about her son Crevan. Tell him how close he feels with the fox. How much he wished he could have met him. And sometimes while Emma sat there and enjoyed the quietness, Emmett would walk out and sit down beside her, looking at the gravestone with her. He even fell asleep in her arms once while he sat there with her. Emma always felt they had their special time when they sat there together. It happened at least once or twice a week.

But for now she was sitting alone enjoying the quietness and calmness. She hadn't said a word since she walked out and sometimes she just needed to sit and let her tears fall. Her tears of a missing part of her heart. The missing part that laid in that grave. But after a few minutes of sitting there, she heard her name coming from the door.

"Ma, mom's back. She says she needs to see all of us in the living room", Violet said and Emma nodded and turned back to the grave smiling at it.

"I'll see you later champ", she whispered before standing and walking inside. She walked inside the living room and was met by her whole family. Regina, the triplets and Emmett. Of course Henry couldn't be there since he wasn't living there anymore, and was on vacation with his girlfriend, but the rest was there.

"What's going on?", she asked with a small smile and Regina stood from the couch and walked over to her wife.

"We have something for you"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Regina smiled and turned to Crevan nodding and the boy smiled and nodded in return. He stood from the couch beside his sisters and walked behind the couch and took a huge box. He walked back to the couch and sat back down, placing the box on the coffee table.

"This is from all of us", he said and Emma turned to Regina with a uncertain look, but Regina just smiled assuringly at her and nodded.

"Open it ma", Rooney said and Emma sighed and took a step forward. She brought her hands to the box and took a deep breath before opening it letting out a gasp, eyes wide. She looked up looking at her children who all smiled back at her and she turned to her wife who smiled just as wide. She opened her mouth in disbelief and turned back to the box. She brought her hands down and lifted the small red fox into her arms, big blue eyes looking back at her.

"He doesn't have a name yet", Violet said and Emma turned to them with the biggest smile they had ever seen. She looked back at the fox and smiled wide as it licked her face.

"I-I don't know what to say", she said and all the kids turned to their other mother. Emma turned to her with a confused eyes.

"I've thought about adopting another fox for a long time but... Having these four troubles to take care of, it was hard to find the right time", she said and the four children laughed. Emma smiled at her wife and turned to the fox.

"You look like a Todd, don't you?", she said and Regina smiled at her wife. The kids shared looks and smiled at their parents.

"Thank you guys", Emma said and all the kids smiled at her. Emma smiled back and turned to her wife who smiled lovingly at her.

"Thank you", she whispered and Regina smiled wider.

"Of course. Anything for you"

Emma smiled and leaned in kissing her wife's lips softly. The kids smiled at their mothers, sharing looks.

"I love you", Emma whispered and Regina smiled and pecked her lips.

"I love you too"


End file.
